


Undertale's Last Encore

by SkylerScull1



Series: Product Of Roleplay [4]
Category: Angel Beats!, BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime), Undertale (Video Game), Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Asriel Dreemurr and Flowey are the Same Person (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Asriel Dreemurr, Crossing Timelines, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Divergent Timelines, Evil W. D. Gaster, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Omnicidal Maniac Chara, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Pre-Undertale, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sad Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sweetheart Asriel Dreemurr, The Void, Timeline Shenanigans, Tragic Romance, Undertale Reset Issues, Young Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: On a lazy afternoon during a quarrel with Sans' favorite flowery menace, Sans finds himself in a strange place; a world between worlds that looks awfully similar to the surface.On another note, who's this strange girl that looks awfully like some kind of kid sized doll?
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Flowey, Chara & Flowey (Undertale), Chara & Tohsaka Rin, Orange Soul Human/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Product Of Roleplay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. A Strange Place

#  **Undertale’s Last Encore**

## Chapter One: A Strange Place

Sans appears out of nowhere in the middle of a giant forest "where the hell am I?" Sans mutters to himself, stumbling a bit from the sudden teleportation, bumping into a tree nearby, he finally notices his surroundings "....how the hell did I get to the surface?" He stared transfixed at the sky, next to appear is a human girl whose maybe twelve or so in appearance, dressed very much like a doll with porcelain-white skin, white braided hair and shiny pink eyes. Her black Victorian era dress, a mass of frills with a looped skirt that went down to her knees. A purple bow on the front of her dress gives her a childish appearance.

Sans blinks, looking over at the girl next to him in barely conceled surprise, "uh.... where'd you come from kiddo?" He trys and fails to act casual, stuffing his bony hands into his pocket.

"You look awfully pale mister, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a ghost." She replies softly. Inspecting her more closely, her joints are also like that of a doll.

Sans hums lightly, carefully looking over the girl and instantly spotting her doll like joints with a brief moment of surprise, "if I didn't know better I'd think your a doll." Sans smirks before holding out his hand for a handshake, "the names Sans, Sans the Skeleton."

She doesn't take his hand, but does, instead, a bit of a curtsy, "I am Alice, but I'm afraid you are mistaken."

Sans chuckles "nice ta meet ya Alice." He puts his hand back into his pocket.

"Likewise." She replies. "You seem awfully nice for a skeleton, nothing like stories say."

Sans shrugs "guess I'ma different skeleton then people are used ta then."

"Perhaps. Though I haven't any people, only stories."

Sans narrows his eyes "....ya know, ya never did say what ya were."

"Is it not obvious? You emit quite the magical energy about yourself, I assumed you knew."

Sans shrugs "I could check ya but I'm too lazy for that."

"Is that so? May I see your hands mister?"

Sans chuckles "sure, kiddo" He holds out his hands limply

She inspects them briefly. "It appears you're not what I thought, quite a shame."

Sans shrugs "ima lot of things kiddo. skeleton, monster... other stuff. what ya think I was?" Sans asks curiously, stuffing his hands back into his pockets

"you're hardly a monster, a little makeup is all you need and you'd look like anyone else."

Sans raises an eyebrow "huh, guess everyone really did forget monster-kind existed. there's like a ton of my kind under the ground, they can't get up here though. monsters come in all shapes and sizes where I come from, I just so happen to be a skeleton shaped one."

"Underground? Oh my, I haven't seen the ground in so long. What is it like?"

Sans blinks "uh.... it's earthy." Sans says with an apathetic shrug before chuckling "look below you kiddo, your standing on it."

"This can't be the real one, or else I'd hardly be in any shape to move"

Sans chuckles "kiddo, mind explaining what your talking about? like what are you? why wouldn't you be unable to move if you stand on the ground?" Sans asks curiously, tilting his head slightly. His inner scientist has come out to play

"Quite simply put, I'm only real where I was made."

Sans nods slowly "I have a theory as to why your able to move and why I'm here." He starts slowly "like to hear it?"

"I love a good story, go ahead"

"we're in a different universe then the ones we belong to."

"Oh what an interesting idea." she smiles, then visibly glitches.

Sans' eye-sockets visibly widen "what was your world like?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I just need to get something to eat..."

Sans shrugs "alright." He gives in easily

She walks over to the tree mentioned earlier, presses her hand into it, and the entire tree turns into whispy particles which disappear

Sans narrows his eyes at her but doesn't say anything

"Much better..."

"thats good and all but... I'm not really sure what's going on and I'd really appreciate getting back to my own universe before my bro gets too worried." Sans comments, grinning as he looks at her "hows about we work together to get back to where we belong?" Sans suggests

"I'd much rather go where you're from."

Sans raises an eyebrow-bone before shrugging "alright." He agrees to bring you back with him when he manages to figure out how to get back

"very good!"

Sans nods slowly "so what were you doing before you appeared here? whatever happened might be linked to how we got here."

"I was reading a story"

Sans hums lightly "alright. probably not anything on your end. before I got here I was having a bit of a quarrel with a murderous, psychopathic, time altering flower." Sans tells you nonchalantly before continuing "I think we can safely blame the flower, to be honest."

"Oh that sounds like a monster where I live"

Sans raises an eyebrow-bone, tilting his head curiously "how so?"

"They can't be hurt, and they eat people"

Sans snorts "oh, Flowey doesn't eat people. monsters where I come from turn to dust when they die soooo" Sans shrugs "he just makes peoples lives a living hell by murdering them over and over again before rewinding time and befriending them." Sans pauses "I can see the resemblance though, both stubborn weeds who refuse to die, am I right?"

"Oh thats the same where I'm from, no one has a real body anymore."

Sans slowly nods "you like computer code or somethin'?" Sans asks, remembering how she glitched earlier

"Not myself, no. I am but an NPC. If you must know, I simply serve my master."

"isn't an npc just code from a video game?" Sans asks before shrugging "hell if I know, doesn't matter much to me."

"It used to be, but its been a millenium since that was the case"

Sans slowly nods "alright then. we best figure out how to get back to my world now. have any ideas kiddo?"

"I am older than you mister"

Sans shrugs "how old is older? i've been around for a... long time. maybe a century? maybe a few decades?" Sans remarks "tibia honest the resets kinda messed with my head a bit so I couldn't tell ya how old I am to the exact number."

"I have spent the last milenium repeating the same day over and over and over again."

Sans snorts "guess we're both pretty old then."

"I suppose"

Sans sighs "ya know what? i'm just gonna try ta teleport back and see what happens. probably won't work but it's worth a try." Sans holds his hand out to you "might wanna hold on, lady. not sure how friendly the void is gonna be today so I better not risk it." He doesn't bother to mention that there's a possibility that they could stuck in the void, considering the distance between two universes, the void might just rebel and refuse letting them leave

She does as much, holding on

Sans takes a deep breath in before taking his 'shortcut', the world suddenly cuts to black. The void closing in on you before dropping both you and Sans off into his universe "huh.... guess the void's feeling pretty nice today." Sans shrugs

"Where is this?" Alice asks

"we're in my lab underneath my house." Sans tells you. The room your in has blue walls and purple tiles, at one end of the room there was a broken machine covered in a purple blanket and at the other end is a dark stairwell leading up. next to the machine is a table/counter with blueprints on it and a computer

"This is a lab? How nice"

"uh-huh." Sans responds "it's the safest place I could think of popping up in. only place that relatively reset and weed free." Sans jokes, briefly thinking about the flower he was fighting earlier

"Alright" She nods, then winces a little. "...where is my master then, I need to go find her."

Sans eye-sockets widen "I uh.... have no idea. she wasn't with you when we appeared in that forest."

"Well, I'll go take a look." she says, and promptly vanishes into a similar dust as the tree did before

Sans blinks before shrugging "welp, i'll, uh.... be here when you get back."

"See you soon" her voice fades out.

Sans sighs "alrighty then." he mutters to himself before sitting down at the computer desk "might as well take a nap till she gets back." he tells himself before promptly passing out, teleporting across universes took a lot of energy out of him.


	2. Another Visitor

##  Chapter Two: Another Visitor

Sans snores softly

And let's say someone else returns instead of Alice. Someone else falls out of the ceiling instead

Sans instantly wakes up, banging his head on the counter while he's at it, he freezes when he notices the new person "uh.... hey there..."

"God dammit..." Different girl this time, wearing a red sweater and a black skirt. She notices Sans and seems a bit startled, "Tell me! Are you working for Caster?"

Sans blinks, tilting his head "who's caster?" He says blankly, having no clue what the hell is happening anymore

She is glaring a bit, but gets off the counter. "Alright, I guess you don't know anything then. Whose familiar are you?"

Sans' eye lights go dark and his grin becomes a bit strained "afraid your in the wrong universe kiddo."

She's examining Sans, clearly disliking him at the moment.

Sans sighs before standing up, shoving his hands in his pockets "not sure how you got here kiddo but somehow you've jumped universes and landed in my basement." Sans says gently, his eye lights coming back "to answer your question... well... I can't answer that question cause i'm not a familiar." Sans shrugs

"Nonsense, you're clearly a creature made out of magic. I imagine if I hit you you'd fall into nothing."

Sans sighs "yeah, i'm a creature made of magic but I'm no familiar." Sans responds, his grin becoming a bit strained, it takes a lot of will power to not react to the girls threat, "listen, your not in your world anymore. different universe get it? i'm a skeleton monster, an innocent guy who did nothin' to ya. so don't go murdering whoever ok? i'm just here trying to have a friendly talk."

"You're not especially useful. Very well then, I'll figure things out myself."

Sans raises an eyebrow-bone "kiddo, if ya need something answered, I'll try my best to answer it. besides your not the first person to show up here. your little pal left earlier, Alice, her name was? real polite gal." Sans tells you, grinning as he leans against the counter "do ya know her? maybe you guys came from the same place, hell if I know." Sans shrugs

"I have no idea who you're talking about." She replies simply, a bit heated of a tone. "You can't help with anything because you don't know anything"

Sans rolls his eye-lights "cause we come from different universes kid. now your in my world and if there's one thing I know it's how my world works." Sans comments before eyeing the girl "hey, uh, mind telling me your name? mine's Sans."

She sighs. "Tohsaka."

"well Tohsaka. I gotta tell ya some important stuff." Sans says simply

"Such as?"

"theres someone ya gotta avoid, he's a little yellow flower monster. he can alter time and can't die so if ya see a talking yellow flower with a face... be careful. he's a murderous psychopath and no matter how friendly he acts, he's faking it and will betray ya the second you turn your back on him." Sans informs Tohsaka "if your gonna run off on your own then at least promise me that you'll avoid the sentient flower and try not ta kill anyone unless they try to kill ya first. the monsters here are a friendly bunch, only exception is the flower."

"I don't care about creatures uninvolved in my war, but I would appreciate you be more honest with your emotions toward me, you're clearly holding back quite a bit."

"yep. you threatened to kill me soooo." Sans shrugs "i'm a little upset but i'm more afraid for my brothers life then my own. if your willing to kill me for trying to chat with ya then it's possible ya might hurt my bro too." Sans shuffles in place, uncomfortable "the thing is, unless you kill someone here, I'm gonna be as nice as I can to ya. besides, the flower is my main concern right now. long as ya aren't cutting down my bro then I might as well warn ya about him." Sans shrugs before relaxing a bit

"I made no such threat, I simply stated you're physically frail and hold no actual form once you're gone."

Sans tilts his head, he relaxes completely now that he knows your intentions "guess this was all one big misunderstanding huh? sorry for misunderstanding ya kiddo, the flower pointed out the same thing once before and that guy has a habit with killing everyone around him so uh... i'm kinda used to being threatened subtly." Sans shrugs "welp, ya didn't mean any harm so I guess I don't have anything to worry about huh?"

"Oh I still don't trust you even slightly, you're fully capable of fighting me if you so wished."

Sans snorts "ya talking about me? i'm weak as hell, weaker then the other monsters around here. 1 attack, 1 defense and 1 health point. I couldn't hurt ya if I tried."

"Liar." She says flatly. "You've got so much magic about you is almost painful in its own right, you don't even try to hide it."

Sans tilts his head "uh... yeah, i'm literally made of magic. I actually have less magic then the average monster in this world if I'm gonna be honest here." Sans snorts, he's not even kidding "my attacks run on karma, unless ya killed every single person down here then my attacks aren't gonna do a thing."

"Well you shouldn't have too much trouble anyways. I did mention war did I not?"

Sans blinks "uh, yeah, ya did mention it. I'm not sure if my magic will count it though unless it's one of the monsters down here that ya killed. when we die we give off something called an 'execution point', it gets ingrained in the killers soul. my magic can sense the execution points but frankly it dousn't look like ya have any. I just can't sense you at all and if I can't then my attacks can't do anything to ya either." Sans tells you with a shrug "it might just be cause your not from around here though."

"I'll take you at your word for the time being."

Sans shrugs before yawning, feeling quite tired "just, uh, remember to avoid the talking yellow flower. he ain't good news."

"No one is truly immortal, so I suspect you're exaggerating his ability."

Sans shrugs "he's died once and then time went funky and all the sudden it's the morning before and he was all fine and dandy." Sans looks off to the side "he's an anomaly, a child with a bit too much power in his hands- er- leaves. when he dies, time goes all wonky and suddenly he's back like nothin' ever happened." Sans says quietly, he's obviously dealt with the flower before

"I get the feeling you dont know how the function works too well."

Sans shrugs "the guys a megalomaniac with power over time and the means to kill every single person here with zero guilt what-so-ever. I've dealt with him for a while so I know how his powers work. hell- he told me himself how he does it." Sans chuckles bitterly but doesn't say anything more, that forsaken flower has got on his nerves more then once

"Perhaps I should learn a thing or two then. I don't suppose you've written anything on magic? Or should I look elsewhere for that."

Sans grins at you "pretty sure I have an entire book somewhere. borrowed it from an old friend of mine who study's magic during his free-time." Sans turns his back on you, opening the drawer he was leaning on to open it up and take a large purple book out of it, he turns back around and hands it to you "this should have everything you might wanna know about this place, there's a map on the first page, information about this world and the magic here is in the other chapters. pretty much anything of importance should be in there."

"if you've got it all laid out for me, replicating it should be basic at most"

Sans nods slowly "alright. probably be best if you saw some of it yourself though, from what i've noticed people have trouble figuring it out if they haven't been exposed to it first then there's also the soul trait thing."

"I know plenty about my own soul, so determining a trait will be nothing"

Sans grins "ok, ya know about soul colors or is that not a thing where ya come from? depending on the main 'traits' or 'colors' of your soul, different types of monster magic will be almost impossible to use while others should be pretty easy." Sans briefly thinks about what soul color Tohsaka might have, she seems... plenty bold so he wouldn't be surprised if it ended up being orange for bravery, he guess he'll find out soon enough

"I find it laughable that the head of the Tohsaka family could be restrained by such arbitrary rules, rules always have their limitations."

Sans shrugs "thats just what i've been taught. what magic your best at depends on your souls main trait."

"I already know what magic I am proficient in, new magic will just be a toy to play with really."

"alright, if it helps any, intent matters and so does personality. green magic favors the kind and caring. orange favors the brave. yellow favors the just. purple magic favors the persistent." Sans shrugs again, not bothering to list the last three traits "I believe in ya kid."

"I have a book, if something I want isn't in here I'll just get another" She says. "Now, where's the exit?"

Sans gestures to the stairs "go on up there and go through the door, it leads outside. if the flower bothers you just tell 'em that their old pal Sans tells him to go choke on a buttercup." Sans chuckles, his eye lights darkening "he'll leave ya be pretty quickly. good luck kiddo."

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much." She leaves at that

Sans chuckles but lets you go

Outside of Sans' lab there is a lot of snow, it looks like Tuhsaka is behind someone's house

she isn't amused by that, leaving the area to get to a main road

There's furry monsters of all shapes and sizes mingling near a Christmas tree, they seem to be talking to a cute flower monster that seems rather charming. Something is off about that flower.

She decides to go visit the Flower's little chat.


	3. Hello Buttercup

**Chapter Three: Hello Buttercup**

  
"Oh golly! That sounds awful, buddy." The flower pouts, tilting his head at the bear monster he's talking to before suddenly smiling "But!!! I know how to make it allllllll~ better!" The flower chirps with a cute giggle.

  
"Hey" Tohsaka says to him, more or less ignoring the kids as she joins the group.  
Nevermind that humans are rare down here, she doesn't know that yet.

  
The flower looks at Tohsaka curiously "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Golly! I haven't seen you around before! Your new underground aren'chya buddy?" Flowey giggles again, his kindness, while convincing, is a little too sugary sweet to believe. The small group of monsters that were speaking to him quickly run off.

  
"Yes I know who you are." Tohsaka says, sounding annoyed as usual. "If you're going to play games, at least don't try to act so dimwitted."

  
Flowey hums, swaying back and forth on his stem, "Is that right, buddy? Golly, did you run into Smiley Trashbag?"

  
"I wouldn't call him smiley, he seems nearly as empty as you"

  
Flowey seems to brighten up, smiling up at Tohsaka 'happily' "Golly, I'm so glad SOMEONE agrees with me! Smiley Trashbag doesn't seem to agree all that much!" Flowey suddenly frowns, seeming to hunch in on himself, "Oh.... Oh golly. If you've met Smiley Trashbag then...  
you must be so confused. Who knows what kind of lies he told you." Flowey glances up at Tohsaka shyly "I wouldn't believe a word to come out of his mouth if I were you." It's a subtle but blatant threat.

  
"Save the threats for morons would actually believe you, I'll believe who I like, and if you try anything you might end up without any petals left."

  
Flowey tilts his head with a secretive smile "Oh Golly, I wasn't threatening you! I was warning you. Smiling Trashbag is a big old liar. Second he learns anything about you well... I've had my fair share of... accidents because of him." Flowey beams at Tohsaka.

  
"I'll give you one last chance, drop the act. Playing an act so poorly is shameful at best" Flowey tilts his head again, his face going blank "....You know... you remind me of my sibling." He says softly with a thoughtful look on his face before promptly popping underground and disappearing beneath the snow.

  
"Hey! Get back here, I wasn't done with you"

  
"But nobody came." A voice whispers in Tohsaka's ear.


	4. A Ghost Story

**Chapter Four: A Ghost Story**

  
Tohsaka glares at the spot that the buttercup disappeared only moments before, but relents for the time. There’s always time to deal with the flower later.

  
A faint translucent wisp of a human child wearing a green and yellow striped shirt flickers in the corner of Tohsaka's vision before vanishing as if it was never there in the first place. That might be the voice she heard earlier.

  
"I see, ghosts are an issue here. I'll have to be on a closer look out for magical signatures." The voice from earlier giggles "You hear a ghost. You don't think it's friendly." They narrate in a soft whisper "A hooded figure watches you from the woods." They point out "That damned comedian." The voice snarls before fading away.

  
"Hmph." She stands and makes her way to the library, or as she learns, the Librarby.

  
The voice hums lightly "The sign is misspelled."

  
"Oh shut up you, show yourself before you speak"

  
"...You ask the ghost to appear. It refuses, perhaps it's shy? ....Or perhaps it's just in your head?" The voice suggests softly after a moment of silence.

  
Tohsaka grumbles and enters the librarby.

  
"Free exp." The voice muses. The librarby was quite small with only a few bookshelves, no one was at the counter so whoever works here is probably on break. Two monsters sit at a table in the back of the room, "Two monsters sit at the back of the room, they seem busy." The voice quietly comments.

  
She simply sits by the shelves, and begins reading the book Sans gave.

  
The voice chuckles before reading the book title out loud to you "The Underground Encyclopedia by Dr. Gaster." They begin reading the second page "Monsters are a fragile sort. Their souls need hope and compassion to live and their body's are pure magic. They 'Fall down', turning to dust when they die. Humans on the other hand leave a body behind, they are so much stronger then monsters."

  
She glares at the direction of the voice discretely, and simply shuts the book. Tohsaka would much rather have quiet to read, but it seems she wont get that.

  
"The book doesn't interest you?" The voice questions before correcting themself, "No... It's too noisy to read here without an interruption. Perhaps the Inn might be quieter..." The voice suggests quietly.

  
She growls slightly in annoyance, but not loud enough to cause concern to those nearby. She does leave the library though.

  
The voice is quiet for a moment before speaking again, "Your not very happy with the ghost who chose to latch onto you, perhaps it's unable to leave."

  
She goes off into the forest path, at least there she'll have peace to be angry at said ghost. The ghost doesn't say anything else, it's eerily quiet. She prefers that. There's no one else in the forest but not too far in there's a enclose of trees, a field of snow with golden flowers popping up from underneath said snow and a few benches to sit on. Tohsaka ignores the benches, instead sitting on the flowers.

  
The ghost hums lightly "The flowers are very soft but very deadly if digested." The voice comments.

  
"shut up, what idiot eats flowers"

  
The voice is quiet for a moment "....You'd be surprised. I know from experience..."

  
"Ah, so you're that idiot. Now show yourself before I pull you out of the depths you hide."

  
The voice sighs before a hazy figure appears in front of Tohsaka, kneeling down in the soft flowers. They had on a green and yellow striped shirt. Their short brown hair hangs over their eyes.

  
"What a sorry sight you are, are you looking for mana or something? You mentioned being stuck with me."

  
They look up at Tohsaka, their blood red eyes almost seem to be glowing, they shake their head softly in an obvious "no"

  
"You must want something. No one would try such a bold move if they had no motive."

  
They tilt their head, "Bold? How so?" They question softly, not a single emotion in their voice.

  
"Binding to a mage of my calliber is tantamount to suicide if you don't know what you're doing."

  
The ghost doesn't seem to care "Is that so?" They ask politely, their voice not once raises above a whisper.

  
"Or... you seem to have no motives at all, barely a step above dead already."

  
The ghost smiles, "You seem to be correct." They pause, "Greetings, I am Chara." They say after a moment.

  
"I assume you already know who I am, but a proper introduction is worth it. I am Rin Tohsaka, head of the Tohsaka family."

  
Chara nods to themself, commiting the name to memory, "Greetings, Tohsaka. It's nice to meet you." They respond quietly.

  
"You wouldn't happen to have a familial name, would you?"

  
Chara nods "Chara Dreemurr." They whisper their full name.

  
"So, I gather you are the remains of a human, a girl?"

  
"Non-binary." They correct Tohsaka quietly, "I was human once..." They continue, nodding to confirm the first assumption.

  
"That's not a thing, you were born as something." Not the most considerate human to be with.

  
They don't seem to take offence "I prefer to use 'they' and 'them' pronouns." They reply quietly, "Non-binary means that someone dislikes to be called one gender or another."

  
"I'll call you whatever you want, but that's not what I'm asking."

  
Chara is silent for a moment, "That's not a piece of information I'm comfortable with sharing." They say softly.

  
"And what if I were to simply find out? Would you be able to stop me? Willing even?" She asks, though Chara has no natural way of knowing if she will

  
Chara tilts their head, "I have no doubt that you'll find out on your own without my input. I would not stop you, I simply dislike talking about it myself." They respond calmly.

  
"Well aren't you the depressing type, I'll need to work on that. That's two idiots I need to fix..."

  
"The other is Flowey, is it not?" They ask softly.

  
"Not in the slightest."

  
"Sans perhaps?"

  
"You clearly don't know him" not sans then.

  
Chara nods "Probably not. The only two you have conversed with here is Sans and Flowey, the person your referring to must be from your world."

  
"Correct, he's quite the stubborn one. But if you're stuck with me then I suppose you'll find that out shortly."

  
"Perhaps."

  
"I have no intentions in staying in this world, its not where my fight is."

  
Chara nods, understanding you completely, "I am unsure if anyone besides the comedian or perhaps the royal scientist has the knowledge to get you back where you belong." They tell you softly.

  
"I hardly need the likes of them to get where I belong. It's not like I'm some helpless little girl."

  
Chara hums lightly, "I never said so, Tuhsaka. I merely pointed out that only they have the knowledge and resources we may need. If you don't wish to seek their help then that is alright." They say quietly.

  
"You clearly lack any understanding of what it means to be a Tohsaka. No matter, since you are part of me, you should serve yourself well to learn quickly."

  
Chara tilts their head, "I've been told i'm a quick learner."

  
"I'll judge that myself."

  
Chara hums lightly before slowly fading away, they've never been a very social person, "We should get going..." Their quiet whisper lingers in the air even though they aren't visible anymore.

  
"I've got reading to do, thank you very much." And she does open her book back up.

  
"As you wish..." They respond "Would you like me to read it to you?" Most of the pages are written in a illegible script, a language made of symbols. There are some words and sentences that are in english but most of it is in that illegible script that Chara seems to be able to read.

  
"The most I want is to know what language this is in"

  
There's a brief silence as Chara thinks about how to respond "...It's a dead language. Wingdings is what it's called, I believe. I can read it just fine and I imagine most monsters here are the same way."

  
"You mean that stupid symbol font? Thats such a pain..."

  
Chara giggles, "It is quite a pain. I know it well though."

  
"Fine, read it if you must."

  
Chara hums lightly before reading where they left of when Tohsaka was in the library, "There are seven types of magic that correspond to the colors and traits a human possess, regardless it comes more naturally to monsters then it does humans. The magic someone is able to use depends on their soul. The main seven types are as such: Determination, a red hue and most often referred to as Time or Destruction magic. Bravery magic, a orange hue and commonly  
boosts health, speed and strength in times where it is most needed. Justice, a yellow hue and referred to as the Manipulation of Perception or simply as Judgment Magic or KARMA, it gives the user a good aim and used to judge the souls of others for their sins and boosts the attack of the user to give more damage to the sinners."

Chara pauses briefly to catch their breath.

  
"Integrity and Patience are a blue hue and both refer to the Manipulation of Space and Gravity. Perseverance Magic, a purple hue, is rare and at most unstudied, there is much to be learned of this magic. The soul of Kindness, a green hue, is a magic best suited to healing and defending via magical shields or barriers. Only people with the best of intentions can use this magic, emotions and intentions effect the magic greatly." They continue.

  
"Well this is rather broad in its description. No matter." page turn

  
"As said before, the type of magic one is able to use depends entirely on their soul. The types of magic are named accurately, the main personality trait of a person is indeed of most importance in whether or not that person is able to use certain types of magic." Chara reads out "Monsters themselves are unique in the way they use magic. Monsters have what we call 'attack patterns', most attacks lack any color unless a certain type of magic is imbued in them. When magic is imbued in the attack, the attack will act rather differently then how it usually would and have a different affect on the person who walks into them. Blue magic, does not deal damage if you don't move. Orange magic is the exact opposite, it requires you to move through it for it to not harm you. Humans can not use attack patterns as monsters do, that is something unique to monsters only." Chara finishes.

  
Next page

  
"Another way that monsters in particular can use magic is by turning their opponents soul a different color in battle. This has a rather different effect then imbuing magic in attacks does." Chara pauses, "Turning a soul blue affects the opponents gravity. Turning a soul green prevents them from dodging an attack or running away, it does however give them a shield to use which faces in the direction that the opponent is facing." There is a drawing of a human getting their soul turned green by a monster, a shield faces the direction the human is facing. The other drawing on the page shows a human with a blue soul being surrounded by a blue glow and floating above magical attacks.

  
"Interesting methodology, much cleaner and clear cut."

  
Chara seems to agree, humming quietly in agreement "Turn the page?" They suggest

  
Tohsaka does continue.

  
Chara continues reading "Monsters and Humans are inherently different. Their ability and capability to use magic is only one of those differences." Chara does a dramatic pause before continuing "Their soul is another difference. A Soul is the very essence and culmination of ones being, human or monster. Monster's souls are said to be composed of love, hope and compassion and they are devoid of any color. A monsters soul is very weak compared to a human soul and composes of everything they are. A monster's body is made of nothing but magic and dust, therefor a strong human with the intent to harm or kill could quite easily dust a monster in only a few hits, the exact number of hits depending on the defense and health of the monster in question."

  
She flips the page again

  
"Human SOULS on the other hand can come in a variety of colors and are far stronger then a monster's soul. Humans do not need hope, love or compassion in order to survive as monsters do, they have proven this time and time again. A human's soul, though their very essence, seems to be mostly composed of 'Determination' and the trait that symbolizes their personality the most." Chara hesitates, pausing.

After a moment they continue, "Determination is what allows humans to persist against all odds, it also allows their soul to persist after death. A monster's soul does not persist after death like a Human's SOUL does, the only exception would be a Boss Monster's soul. Monster's are also very vulnerable to Determination, when their soul is directly exposed to the substance or should they acquire a high concentration of it, they have the tendency to melt, it does however allow them to live on for a while longer before eventually turning to dust, resulting in a slow death. Monster's can not handle high quantity's of Determination because they have so little physical matter to hold them together in the first place. It is possible to extract Determination from a human SOUL. Determination is simply the will to keep living, the resolve to change fate and the desire to continue forward against all odds. Monsters accept their fate all  
too easily and because of this, in the face of inevitability a monster will lose hope and Fall Down before turning to dust." Chara finishes the page off with a sigh, the topic of Determination and the fragility of Monsters is something they know all too well.

  
"Well that sounds like a whole lot of nonsense, why would anyone want their soul to remain here anyways? It's far more dangerous to not go to an afterlife once dead."

  
"....The barrier keeps even souls from escaping. I believe the next chapter tells more about the barrier and what exactly that means and does to monster's and humans." Chara quietly responds

  
She flips on then

  
Chara reads the title of the chapter "Chapter two: The Underground, The Barrier, Monster Encounters & The Great Prophecy."

  
"Is this just some fairytales?"

  
Chara hums lightly, "Only the prophecy counts as such. Everything else is facts observed and documented."

  
"I guess I'll take your word for it for now

  
Chara is silent before continuing to read the rest of the page "A monster with a human SOUL... A horrible beast with unfathomable power. Long ago, two races ruled over earth, Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. The humans, afraid of our power, declared war on us. They attacked suddenly, and without mercy. Humans are unbelievably strong. It would take the SOUL of nearly every monster just to equal the power of a single human SOUL. During the war not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. Seven of their greatest magicians sealed us underground with a magic spell. Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth we walked, until we reached the cavern's end. This was our new home, which we named... 'Home.'. Many years later... fearing the humans no longer, we moved out of our old city, HOME. We braved harsh cold, damp swampland, and searing heat... Until we reached what we now call our capital, 'NEW HOME.'  
Our king is quite horrible with names."

  
"Strange." She flips to the next page

  
"The Barrier, a strong magical force created by humans to keep us trapped and separated from the surface, it would take seven human souls to break it once and for all. Any can come in but no one can get back out. The only way for a human to leave is to kill a Boss Monster and absorb the monster's soul. It is said in an old prophecy that 'The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty.' Some say that a  
angel from above will grant us freedom, others interpret the prophecy as meaning that the Angel of Death, A harbinger of destruction will 'free' us from this mortal realm, killing every last monster in their path." Chara continues, on the page is a drawing of what Chara tells Tuhsaka is  
the 'Delta Rune', the emblem representing the royal family. The Delta Rune is simply an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the middle triangle inverted.

  
"That's a rather depressing interpretation. No angel would be so cruel as to create a purgatory."

  
Chara hums lightly "It is rather depressing, Monsters being trapped down here has effected them greatly."

  
She flips the page

  
"A mechanic in a fight with a monster aka 'encounters' is 'Stats', Stats are aspects that affect monster encounters. Most of a persons Stats can be increased by raising your 'Lv', to raise your 'Lv' you must first raise your 'Exp'. Exp and Lv are used to judge someone's capability to hurt others. If you were to kill another, you would gain Exp. Gain enough Exp and you will gain Lv." Chara pauses before hesitantly deciding to continue, "Lv is a way of measuring someone's  
capacity to hurt. The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt and the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others." Chara feels a shiver run down their spine, Lv was always described as such an eerie set of numbers despite being just that, numbers gained by murder.

Chara continues, "HP is another stat, it is the level of Endurance that determines the damage a monster or human can take before dying or being critically injured. Resting or eating food imbued in magic may heal a persons HP. Most, if not all, foods found in The Underground are imbued with healing magic."

  
"That sounds awfully wasteful to embue magic into everything, too much reliance on one thing  
isnt good"

  
Chara seems to agree, "Monsters are terribly reliant on their magic. It's the only thing they have that humans can't copy perfectly, even the magicians back then." Chara pauses, "I believe that their lacking in materials, including food down here so they often have to make the food themselves using their magic to shape it. Even then only certain monsters are able to do such a thing."

  
"That's quite limiting. They can't even get to more advanced magic without better material."

  
Chara giggles, "It is limiting. The only materials available to them is whatever that falls down from the rivers into the Garbage Dump in Waterfall. Unfortunatly anything of any value gets drenched and waterlogged on it's way down here. Books, food, electronics, they instantly get ruined." Chara remarks softly.

  
"Oh so you can laugh, seems I'm already having a positive influence on you"

  
"I have laughed before, I just simply don't find much to laugh about anymore. Without a soul of  
my own, I find it quite hard to find anything worthy of laughing at." Chara says quietly.

  
"You have a soul, or else you'd have nothing to attach to me. You're just depressed."

  
Chara hums lightly, "Perhaps, it is possible however to be a consciousness of a person without a part of the soul vital to produce positive emotions such as love, empathy or guilt. That is what Flowey is and I believe I'm quite the same way." They explain softly.

  
"I disagree there, but getting a better view would help, so I'm going to take a look."

  
"How so?" Chara asks softly

  
"I'm looking at your soul."

  
"Ah, go ahead then." They respond.

  
She does so.

  
A glowing orange heart appears in front of Tohsaka's chest, there's a tiny red shard hanging off of it, seeming to suck in the orange hue and glow in an attempt to rebuild itself, it fails, not strong enough to keep enough of the energy inside of itself to do much else but be conscious.

The tiny red shard must be what is left of Chara's soul, definitely not enough to feel positive emotions if what Tohsaka's soul looks like is any indication of a healthy one. The red shard could best be described as a passive parasite that doesn't even have the strength to do much else but be awake and aware, unable to rebuild it's soul despite how hard it tries

  
"Well you're a sorry sight. Fixing you shouldn't be too hard once I'm back at my workshop though."

  
Chara hums, "Alright. I imagine that I'd appreciate that when the time comes."

  
"Don't expect to be the same as you used to be though, this is the Einzburn's specialty, not mine."

  
"...I don't mind, my memories would still be intact and that is all that matters." Chara pauses, "Would you like me to read the next page in the book?"

  
"We're stopping here for now, I need to get some things."

  
"Alright, what will we be getting?" Chara asks curiously.

  
"Mostly just some basic supplies."

  
Chara hums lightly before going quiet, there is nothing left for them to say.

  
And so, they go shopping.


	5. Shopping & A Bonafide Cooking Lesson

**Chapter Five: Shopping & A Bonafide Cooking Lesson**

  
Unfortunately, despite how much Tohsaka looks for the items she’s looking for, she’s unable to find them. There is not much else on the shelves in the Snowdin Shop besides a boxing glove, a bandana & a bunch of sugary sweets, The Shop Keeper tells Tohsaka about a deal, she can have two Cinnamon Bun's for the price of one. There might be other things in stock that aren't on the shelves yet. Tohsaka rejects the offer, but does thank them, she'll move onto another shop. There is no other shop in Snowdin, it seems that was the only one.

That annoys her.

"...The Underground only has one shop to buy stuff per region, I believe." Chara comments, thinking back to what they remembered of each region or 'area' of The Underground. Waterfall, The RUINS and The Capital in New Home are the only places they can think of that has more then one shop.

Tohsaka sighs. "Maybe I'll just see if that skeleton has what I need, he did have a lab after all." "...He is quite crafty. From what I know of him, he has access to many places- and things in the Underground." Chara responds. "Then he's our best bet."

"...Indeed." Chara says before going silent, having nothing else to say. Tohsaka head back to Sans' house.

The door is locked and the lights are off but it's obvious that people are home, the sound of yelling and the smell of burnt pasta waft from the house.

'That's a bit offputting,' she thinks silently, but she knocks on the door regardless.

The door slams open, a tall skeleton looks at Tosaka from within the doorway, he's wearing a hand-knitted red sweater, blue jeans and a red scarf and gloves, the skeleton grins "HELLO VISITOR! ARE YOU HERE, TO SEE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?! OR ARE YOU HERE TO  
SEE MY LAZY BROTHER SANS?" Papyrus asks loudly.

"I'd like to see Sans, I didn't know he lived with anyone"

Papyrus poses dramaticly, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! SO VERY FEW ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTANCE! I AM HIS YOUNGER BROTHER! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! FUTURE CAPTURER OF HUMANS WORLD-WIDE AND EVENTUAL MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!!!" Papyrus boasts before frowning, "THAT IS IF I EVER FIND A HUMAN. I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHY CAPTIAN UNDYNE WANTS ONE OR EVEN WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!!" Papyrus yells in frustration before grinning once more, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME INSIDE PERSON I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE?" He says, moving aside to let Tosaka inside the house.

Tohsaka looks at him like he's an idiot. "You're dense as a rock aren't you?" she does go in though.

Papyrus raises an eye-brow-bone, "YES. YES I AM, PERSON I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE." Papyrus stares dead into Tohsaka's eyes, "HINT. HINT."  
Papyrus then grins again and points upstairs, "MY BROTHER IS IN HIS ROOM, I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO BARGE IN AND WAKE HIM!"

She gives an exasperated sigh, "Thank you." She says before going up the stairs. The door to Sans' bedroom is left wide open.  
Tohsaka just walks in.

  
In the corner of the room is self-sustaining trash tornado, Sans in laying down on top of it or perhaps inside of it? with a blanket wrapped around him and a pillow taped to the back of his skull. He's sleeping in a miniature tornado of trash instead of his bed.

Tohsaka goes over to him and grabs his coat.

Sans yawns, turning over before rolling towards the edge of the tornado but he stays asleep throughout it all, a few pieces of trash are suddenly flying out of the tornado, hitting his wall and then bouncing off of his bed before returning back to the tornado, the cycle continues, pieces of trash violently being flung at the wall before gradually bounding back into the tornado. It's a never ending cycle and Sans is way too close to the edge of the tornado in question.

Tohsaka pulls him out of the tornado forcefully. He falls onto the ground, rolling over several times before hitting his bed frame and falling limp. A book is forcefully sent flying out of the tornado and tumbles toward his bed before hitting him  
directly in the chest. Throughout it all he remains asleep even as a small white dog wiggles out from underneath his coat before stealing the book and running out of the room before anyone can stop it.

"SOMEONE CATCH THAT HORRIBLE THIEVING CANINE!!!!" Papyrus's ear splitting scream echos from downstairs. Sans snores soundly, not waking up even once during the entire thing.

Tohsaka growls a bit. "Wake up you useless bag of bones! You're an absolute wreck, you know that?"  
  
Quiet chuckling comes from the useless bag of bones as he hears Tohsaka's complaints, regardless he stays as still as the dead as he tries to go back to sleep as if nothing ever happened.

"Oh no you don't, I heard that laugh, you're awake!" she yells with a disgruntled huff.

Sans fakes a rather 'convincing' snore "zzzzzzzz" He's just saying "z" out loud repeatedly.

Tohsaka kicks his side. "Get up!" she yells again.

Sans yawns, pulling himself up to a sitting position by grabbing onto his bed and draging himself on top of it.... because he obviously doesn't have the strength to get up on his own, "oh, hey kiddo. when did you get here?" He grins, finding humor in the situation despite the fact that he's literally below 1 HP and will probably turn to dust just by falling over or tripping over a rock.

She glares daggers. "You were probably aware the moment I entered the room."

Sans chuckles, "yep." he admits.

"I despise you." 

Sans nods, "I despise me too kiddo." Not once does his grin falter.

She sighs. "Everyone down here is horrificly messed up." Tohsaka mutters under her breath.

Sans winks at her, "that's what happens when your trapped under a mountain for a couple thousand century's."

Tohsaka rolls her eyes. "Spare me. I just came here to get some supplies since the shops around here are aparently useless."

Sans yawns once more before standing up and stretching, "what ya need kiddo?"

"Preferably some spices and chalks. But a more crude material like Charcoal would do well enough."

Sans nods, "there should be some in the kitchen... somewhere. my bro will probably try to cook ya some spaghetti before ya get the chance to leave though so we should probably get the stuff fast before I gotta herd ya outa here." Sans neglects to explain why Papyrus cooking Tohsaka food would be such a bad thing.

"I'm shocked you have any bearing of the word fast."

Sans smirks, "I don't." He says simply before slowly shambling his way out of the room at a snails pace.

Tohsaka sighs and grabs his sleeve, pulling him along at a normal pace. He falls limp, leaning his whole weight against Tohsaka's arm. She doesn't care one bit, not bothering to be gentle in dragging him along.

Sans groans softly, his HP depletes further but he neglects to inform Tohsaka about this.

Fortunately, someone else has noticed the issue "...I believe that Sans' HP is ridiculously low. His HP is.... below one." Chara remarks, they seem confused & in disbelief over what they are seeing, " 0.5 HP left, I... have no idea how he's not dust yet..."

Tohsaka rolls her eyes and does actually use a small amount of magic to heal him, not like he needs much.

His HP returns to 1, Sans notices but doesn't care much, "thanks kiddo, thought I'd be nothing but a pile of bare bones and a dust pile." Sans winks... Was that supposed to be a pun?

"You're pathetic." Tohsaka spits at him.

Sans shrugs, "eh, tibia honest, I think you've bone it outa proportion. I mighta been bone yesterday but i'm not all I'm cracked up tibia.

"You can't even speak properly."

Sans chuckles, "it's called a pun kiddo. it's one of my best attributes, did it not tickle your funny bone?"

"You're about as funny as a rock."

Sans nods, grinning proudly at himself, "yup. it drives my brother up the wall though. he hates my jokes, i'm so bad at 'em my bro actually threw me outta the house once... that was a good day, I woke up frozen in an ice block floating down a river in Waterfall but it was a good day."

Tohsaka gives up on him, letting him go.  
He doesn't get back up.

When Tohsaka eventually gets to the kitchen, however, he's... somehow already there, sitting on top of ridiculously high sink of all things, "hey kiddo! nice of ya to join me."

She ignores him.

Sans falls back asleep... and immediately falls over the edge of the sink and onto the floor resulting in a large crash that causes Papyrus to immediately race into the kitchen as if this happened everyday, "SANS!!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NAPPING ONTOP OF THE SINK!!!" Papyrus scolds his brother, picking Sans up before setting him down in one of the chairs at the dining table, Papyrus then looks back to Tohsaka, "I APOLOGIZE DEARLY FOR MY BROTHER DEAR NOT-HUMAN! MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INTEREST YOU IN SOME SPAGGETTI?!"

  
She sighs. "You're horrid at lying, you know that?"

  
Papyrus tilts his head, "...I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN, NOT-HUMAN!" Papyrus pauses with a frown before leaning towards Tohsaka and narrowing his 'eyes' at her, "INDEED, I HAVE NEVER SEEN A MONSTER QUITE LIKE YOU BEFORE! HUMANS ARE A RARE BREED DOWN HERE SO I DOUBT YOU ARE ONE! IT IS SETTLED THEN!!! YOU ARE A RARE BREED OF MONSTER AND NOT A HUMAN AT ALL, CORRECT, NOT-HUMAN?" Papyrus asks happily, before muttering to himself, "IF THEY WERE HUMAN I'D HAVE TO CAPTURE THEM SO THAT UNDYNE CAN TAKE THEIR SOUL! NO, NO THEY ARE MY FRIEND THEREFOR THEY  
CAN'T BE HUMAN! AHAH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SOLVED THIS CUNONDRUM!"

Tohsaka sighs tiredly, "sure, if you say so"

Papyrus grins before nodding his head excitedly, "I KNEW THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS CORRECT ALL ALONG! COME NOW NOT-HUMAN!!!! MY DELICIOUS SPAGGETTI AWATES YOU!" He picks Tohsaka up and tucks her underneath his arm before gently placing her down at the table before pulling a plate of glittery spaghetti out of nowhere and placing it in front of her.

  
"...Glitter isnt edible Papyrus" she points out bluntly.

  
Papyrus blinks, "THIS IS INDEED METTATON BRAND EDIBLE GLITTER! IT IS PERFECTLY DIGESTIBLE!" Papyrus gently corrects Tohsaka, pulling a labled tin out of no-where and showing it to her. The tin says "Mettaton brand edible glitter for all your glittery needs".

  
"Maybe to you it is, but I have at least some standards as to what I eat, and this is far from meeting them." Tohsaka scolds him.

  
Papyrus nods, "I DO BELIEVE I UNDERSTAND, NOT-HUMAN! I WILL REPLACE THE DISH RIGHT AWAY!" He takes the dish away and shoves it in the fridge before pulling another dish of spaghetti out of no-where and placing the new dish in front of Tohsaka, the new plate of spaghetti has no glitter this time.

She sighs. "You're stubborn." she comments bluntly.

Papyrus tilts his head, "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN, NOT-HUMAN! BUT, NO-MATTER, IT IS QUITE OBVIOUSLY A COMPLIMENT!!! I THROW YOUR COMPLIMENT BACK AT YOU WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND TALKING FLOWERS!!!!" Papyrusgrins before posing dramaticly, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! REMEMBER FLOWERS ARE OUR FRIENDS!!! AND TOTALLY NOT SOMETHING TO AVOID AT ALL COSTS!!!"

"You're talking about Flowey? No, he's a bitch."

Papyrus nods sagely, "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS BUT I AGREE!!!! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND THE VERY SAME WHO SO SUBTLY TRIED TO TELL ME THAT A NOT-HUMAN WAS IN THE UNDERGROUND!!!! WOWIE!!!! HE GIVES SUCH GOOD ADVISE!!!!"

...Was Papyrus being sarcastic?

  
Tohsaka scowls, shaking her head, "...No, he isn't your friend. You've been tricked because you're too trusting of blatantly horrid creatures."

  
"NYEH-HEH-HEH! I AM ALL TOO AWARE!!!" Papyrus grins, "IT'S A MUTUALLY BENEFICIAL RELATIONSHIP, NOT-HUMAN! HE IS TOTALLY MY FRIEND!!! AND I AM FOREVER HIS UNTIL HE EVENTUALLY GETS BORED OF ME AGAIN!!! I AWATE DEATH PATIENTLY!!!" He said cheerfully, before letting out another laugh, "NOW, NOT-HUMAN. TASTE MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI!!!!" He hands Tohsaka a fork and eagerly waits for her to try his  
spaghetti.

"If I even had an appetite before, you have fully ruined it. You disgust me."

  
"I APOLOGIZE FOR RUINING YOUR APPATITE, NOT-HUMAN!" Papyrus apologizes, carefree as ever.

"Do you even care how your actions affect others?" Tohsaka scolds him.

Papyrus only grins, "I AM UTTERLY FORGETTABLE! I DOUBT ANYONE HERE BESIDES CAPTIAN UNDYNE AND MY BROTHER EVEN KNOW MY NAME!" Papyrus admit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his skull, "NOT-HUMAN. I ADMIT, I SCARE AWAY MOST MONSTERS BECAUSE OF MY VOLUME AND TENDECYS TO SUDDONLY SAY VERY DARK THINGS AT THE WORST OF TIMES. I AM PERFECTLY AWARE OF THIS! HOWEVER SINCE I DON'T EVEN TALK TO ANYONE BESIDES SANS, FLOWERY AND UNDYNE I PROBABLY DON'T AFFECT ANYONE. IN ANY WAY WHAT-SO-EVER!" Papyrus is still grinning.

"No, your antics are sure to make anyone you pass by have a worse day, you're a selfish immoral loser whose self aware enough to see a problem but too dense to bother fixing it."

Papyrus frowns but he doesn't actually seem very upset, it almost seems like everything he's been doing so far was just for show... a bad enough act to convince anyone that he's being genuine, at least until they figure it out, "I KNOW, NOT-HUMAN. I DO TRY TO FIX WHAT I CAN BUT IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME TO DO ON MY OWN!" He shuts his eye-sockets closed in shame, "THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I WAIT FOR FLOWERY TO END MY MISERY! TO END EVERYONES MISERY AND FREE THEM OF ME!" Papyrus dramaticly calls out, tears falling from his eye-sockets as he lets out a sob, "WHAT SHOULD I DO, NOT-HUMAN? HOW I COULD I POSSIBLY FIX THIS GRAVE ERROR I HAVE MADE?!"

"To start, shut up. Just shut up and learn how to control your volume."

Papyrus nods, "IS THIS GOOD?" he seems to be attempting to whisper but even his whispering voice seems impossibly loud. He briefly attempts to discretely check a piece of paper that he previously had hidden inside his scarf... he squints at it before shoving it back into his scarf.

"...you're a bastard" Tohsaka deadpans.

  
The sound of a yawn breaks through the conversation, Sans gingerly picks his head off of the table and raises his arms towards Papyrus who instantly reaches over Tohsaka to pick Sans up in his arms, "heya bro... what's up? thought I heard some yellin'..." Sans mutters into Papyrus' scarf.

Papyrus hesitates, looking over at Tohsaka before looking back at Sans, "...IT'S NOTHING BROTHER, PLEASE GO BACK TO SLEEP." Papyrus nervously answers Sans' question.

Sans groans, shifting slightly in his brothers hold before going back to sleep.

Papyrus lets out a relieved sigh, holding Sans closer to him before looking back at Tohsaka with a weary frown, "I APOLOGIZE NOT-HUMAN, I MUST GET MY BROTHER BACK TO HIS ROOM NOW, WE MUST'VE BEEN BOTHERING HIS SLEEP TERRIBLY!" Papyrus exclaims, shaking his head.

"Oh no you don't! You've been reading a fucking script! Pathetic, you're so hollow that you'd ally against your own brother because a flower told you to!"

Papyrus seems confused, "I'D NEVER ALLY AGAINST MY BROTHER! HE-HE'S MY BROTHER!" He's seems agast and terrified at the prospect of not being on the same side Sans is on.

"You're pathetic, have you no honor? No sense of shame?"

Papyrus hunches in on himself, looking back at his sleeping brother with a sad conflicted frown before looking back up at Tohsaka with some form of determination in his eyes, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR REFERING TO, NOT-HUMAN. WE BOTH HAVE EXPERIENCED TWO VERY DIFFERENT SITUATIONS, I'M DOING ALL I CAN TO KEEP SANS SAFE DESPITE THE SITUATION THAT I'M IN. ALL I CAN DO IS KEEP FLOWERY BUSY AND DISTRACTED AND PLAY ALONG WHEN I HAVE TO. I'M ALL SANS HAS LEFT AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT AND FOR HIM I'D DO ANYTHING. EVEN IF THE BEST OPTION AVIALIBLE IS TO ALLY WITH THE FLOWER." Papyrus says simply, his voice is coated with an unidentifiable emotion. It's clear the love he has for his brother, it's also equally clear the things  
he must've went through just to keep Flowey distracted and away from his brother.

Papyrus snaps his eyes closed and shakes his head before turning away from Tohsaka to leave the kitchen, he stops at the doorway to say one last thing, "YOU SPEAK OF HONOR, HONOR IS SIMPLY INTEGRITY, MORE OR LESS. IF THERE'S ONE THING I HAVE IT'S INTEGRITY, I DON'T GO AGAINST MY MORAL PRINCIPIPLES, BUT I DO WHAT I CAN TO KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE... EVEN IF IT KILLS ME." Papyrus says lowly before leaving the room and going upstairs with his brother cradled safely in his arms.

Tohsaka doesn't let him off the hook just yet though, and follows him. "You have less integrity than a lawyer! The first thing your brother did when meeting me was saying not to listen to that damned flower, and you've got the gall to claim there's a shred of any kind of principle in going along with someone your brother would sooner shred than see you with?"

Papyrus doesn't respond, he continues into Sans' room and tucks his brother into his bed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Only then when Sans is safely away from the conflict does he respond, "NEVER ONCE DID SANS TELL ME OF FLOWEY'S INTENTIONS TOWARDS ME. HE NEVER TOLD ME TO AVOID THE FLOWER, NEITHER DID HE SPEAK BAD ABOUT THE FLOWER WHEN AROUND ME. IF I DON'T KEEP FLOWERY BUSY, IF I DON'T STAY INTERESTING TO HIM THEN HE'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND IN AN ATTEMPT TO FEEL SOMETHING, ANYTHING AT ALL." Papyrus  
responds slowly, he seems to be holding back tears, "I'M PROTECTING THEM THE ONLY WAY I KNOW HOW WITHOUT-" Papyrus wraps his arms around himself, holding in a sob, "I DON'T WANT TO- TO HURT ANYONE. EVEN FLOWEY. HE'S MISGUIDED, SOULLESS. THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE WHAT HE'S DONE BUT IF I- IF I GET HIM A SOUL... MAYBE..." Papyrus looks away, a thoughtful, if miserable, frown on his skull, "IF I KEEP HIM DISTRACTED FROM HURTING PEOPLE OTHER THEN ME FOR JUST LONG ENOUGH TO GET HIM HIS SOUL BACK THEN- THEN NO ONE ELSE WILL HAVE TO GET HURT, FLOWEY WOULD FINALLY BE ABLE TO FEEL GUILT AND HE'D STOP...." Papyrus hesitates, tears finally flowing down his skull freely.

He looks back at Tohsaka, "RIGHT? IF- IF HE HAD HIS SOUL BACK HE'D BE ABLE TO FEEL GUILT AND COMPASSION AND HEHE'D STOP, RIGHT?"

"Papyrus, you are a pushover and a coward. You fight the damned flower if you think he's a threat! If you can't even fight to protect your brother, and would instead give in to your captor, what kind of brother are you?" She is very harsh in tone, not holding sympathy towards Papyrus's reasoning. "If you can't tell when your actions are in vain, then I see no reason why that flower would even keep you alive much longer anyways! I'm sure not keeping that flower alive once I leave!"

Papyrus flinches, hanging his head and hunching in on himself once more, "...FLOWEY... FLOWEY CAN BE A BETTER PERSON I KNOW HE CAN. ANYONE CAN BE A BETTER PERSON IF THEY JUST TRIED. I'VE BEEN KEEPING HIM DISTRACTED THE BEST I CAN, IF WHAT I'M DOING ISN'T WORKING THEN WHY HASN'T HE KILLED EVERYONE AGAIN? I BELIEVE THAT HE CAN BE A BETTER PERSON, HE TRIED ONCE WHEN HE FIRST LOST HIS SOUL! HE STAYED GOOD FOR A LONG TIME BEFORE HE STARTED HURTING PEOPLE, HE JUST NEEDS A SOUL TO HELP HIM SEE THE ERROR OF HIS WAYS." Papyrus says, still crying. Finally he looks up to look Tohsaka in the eyes, "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON HIM! I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM HURT ANYONE ANYMORE. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO STOOP TO HIS LEVEL THOUGH, IF I KILLED HIM THEN I'D BE JUST AS BAD AS HIM. NO ONE HAS TO DIE, THERE IS ALWAYS A BETTER WAY AND I'M GOING TO FIND IT."

"There's one thing wrong with your plan, you stupid skeleton." She replies. "You can't save everyone, to save one means to sacrifice another. So pick." she spits out.

Fear and maybe even recognition can be easily read from Papyrus' expression. He's heard someone say something rather similar once before, "I.... HE TRUST ME..." Papyrus hesitates, guilt and empathy in his voice. Despite everything he still cares about Flowey. He hangs his head in defeat, unable to make a choice that interferes with everything he believes in. One little soulless flower or the entire underground? It should be an easy choice but it isn't, not to him.

Papyrus' expression closes off suddenly and without warning as a thought comes to him, "I... I CAN'T KILL HIM." Papyrus admits slowly, "BUT I CAN LAY DOWN A TRAP. IF I... TRAPPED HIM, WOULD YOU BE THE ONE TO... TO DO THE HONORS?" Papyrus chokes out as if the very prospect of killing someone was inconceivable to him.

"Its a flower stupid, we could put it in a jar and it can't get out." Obviously including some magical reenforcements.

Papyrus tilts his head, "YOU... SAID I'D HAVE TO KILL HIM IF I WANTED TO KEEP EVERYONE SAFE." Papyrus states slowly, "FLOWERY IS... CRAFTEY. AND VERY SMART. HE TRUSTS ME CAUSE HE THINKS I'M TOO DUMB TO ASK FOR HELP." Papyrus pauses, "THE ONLY THING I KNOW OF THAT MIGHT BE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD HIM IS ONE OF THOSE SOUL JARS THAT KING ASGORE KEEPS THE- THE HUMAN SOULS IN."

Soul jars are not something Tohsaka had been told about prior. "I'm sorry, you're containing human souls?"

Papyrus smiles nervously, "THATS WHAT UNDYNE TELLS ME AT-LEAST! SEVEN HUMANS SOULS ARE REQUIRED TO BREAK THE BARRIER, WE ONLY NEED TWO MORE..." Papyrus frowns, a thought coming to his mind, "I... DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THE HUMANS WHEN THEIR SOUL IS COLLECTED BUT..." Papyrus shakes his head, "THOSE SOUL JARS ARE MAGIC RESISTANT I THINK. THERE STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD A HUMAN SOUL AT LEAST. I'M SURE IF WE JUST ASK, ASGORE WILL GIVE US ONE!" Papyrus seems to genuinely believe that.

"You play _dumb_ to hide you're _smart_ , only to later reveal _you really are_ as dense as a rock." Tohsaka says aloud with a deadpan. Really, who the hell was this guy?

  
Papyrus seems confused before understanding hits him, "I HAVE MANY LAYERS!" Papyrus boasts before scowling, "MY BROTHER SANS HOWEVER IS A QUANTUM PHYSICS BOOK HIDDEN INSIDE A JOKE BOOK THAT HIDDEN INSIDE ANOTHER QUANTUM PHYSICS ONE. SO ON AND SO FORTH!" Papyrus pauses before admitting, "I, HOWEVER, AM SIMPLY OBLIVIOUS."

"You're an idiot..." she gives an exasperated sigh. Papyrus doesn't seem at all hurt by the insult. "Just- Just go get one of the jars." she says, exasperated.

Papyrus avoids looking Tohsaka in the eyes, "W-WELL... THE THING IS... IT'LL TAKE A WHILE TO GET ALL THE WAY TO THE KINGS HOUSE." Papyrus pauses, "IF FLOWEY SEE'S ME HEADING THERE BY MYSELF THEN HE'LL FOLLOW ME." Papyrus squints slightly, "HE ALWAYS DOES." Papyrus smiles nervously, "HE WON'T FOLLOW ME IF THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE KEEPING ME COMPANY THOUGH..."

"You are impossible" Tohsaka slams Sans' bedroom door open before barging in. She kicks Sans in an attempt to wake him up. "Hey dumbass, wake up."

Sans yawns loudly before lazily opening an eye-socket, "heya kiddo." Sans nods at Papyrus as Papyrus enters his bedroom, "heya bro, hows things?"

Papyrus grins at Sans, "I, PAPYRUS, AM FEELING GREAT! WHAT ABOUT YOU BROTHER?"

Sans gives him the thumbs up before closing his eye-sockets once more to get some more 'shut eye' aka sleep.

"Keep your eyes open nitwit, you're being played a fool."

Sans chuckles, opening an eye-socket to look at Tohsaka, "mind elaborating on that?"

Tohsaka rolls her eyes, "The brother you want to protect so much needs someone to go with him to get a soul jar." She doesn't elaborate.

"no way." Sans says immediately with a long drawn out groan, "i've done my share fair of helping out for today. time for me to take a nap." Sans mutters, closing his eye-sockets once more before burying himself underneath his covers.

"Its either that, or you're letting that flower stop him."

  
Sans freezes, "nope. not dealing with this, this early in the morning." Sans complains.

Papyrus narrows his eyes at his brother before picking Sans up from the bed by the hood of his jacket, "BROTHER. I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU HAVE A CHOICE."

Sans struggles before stopping. He squints at Papyrus before sighing and finally agreeing, "eh, what the hell, why not? not like I got anything better to do." Sans grins at Papyrus before sliding out of his blue jacket and dropping from Papyrus' hold in only a second.

The second Tohsaka blinks Sans is gone.

"SANNNSSSS!!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PRANKING ME ACROSS TIME AND SPACE?!" Papyrus screeches, running out of the room to go after him.

Tohsaka glares in direction Papyrus ran in, but does nothing more. The sound of Sans teasing his brother and Papyrus screaming is heard coming from  
downstairs... how did he get there so fast?

  
Actually.... after further thought, it's not a hard guess. Tohsaka heads downstairs.

  
Over in the living room, Tohsaka gets to witness Papyrus forcing Sans' arms back into his jacket with a frown, "DO BE CAREFUL, BROTHER! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET INTO ANOTHER ACCIDENT!" Papyrus scolds Sans.

Sans snickers, "not my fault the ceiling collapsed on me that one time."

Papyrus squints at him, "YOU WASTED YOUR ADMITTLY LOW MAGIC RESERVES TO TELEPORT INTO THE CEILING. AND THEN PROCEEDED TO FALL THROUGH IT." Papyrus states simply.

Sans grins, "and then it fell for me."

Papyrus squints at him, "DON'T."

Sans' grin grows wider, "I think I fell for it too."

Papyrus seems disappointed.

"Just get the can so the flower stops harassing your brother, idiot." Tohsaka says to Sans.

  
Sans shrugs, his eye-lights disappearing to show black abyss in his empty sockets, "sure. I'll see ya two later. play nice while I'm gone." Sans says before shambles his way out the front door at a snails pace.

  
Tohsaka sighs.

  
Papyrus opens the door nd looks out to discover that Sans has already disappeared. He goes back inside and stops in front of Tohsaka, "HE DISAPPEARED AGAIN. WEREN'T ME AND HIM GO TOGETHER?" Papyrus seems confused.

"Doesn't matter if he gets it."

Papyrus seems confused. He fidgets with his gloves nervously.

"Spit it out, speak." Tohsaka demands, it was obvious that Papyrus had something to say.

Papyrus seems startled, "ER- WHY WOULDN'T IT MATTER?" he asks, "IF HE GETS IT I MEAN. WHY WOULDN'T IT MATTER IF HE GETS IT OR NOT?"

  
"I _meant,_ 'as long as he gets it.'" Tohsaka elaborates briefly.

"OH. ALRIGHTY!"

Papyrus shakes his head before brightening up, a grin on his face, "ER. WHILE WE'RE WAITING... WOULD YOU LIKE SOME OF MY HOME MADE SPAGHETTI?!"

"Here's a better idea, I'll show you how to make something edible before you ask me to eat it." she suggests before commenting on his lack of cooking ability, "You're last try gives me little hope for your current abilities."

Papyrus nods excitedly before grabbing Tohsaka's hand and dragging her over to the kitchen with a grin on his face. He lets go of her hand and turns to face her once more, "WHAT WILL WE BE MAKING, NOT-HUMAN?!" Papyrus exclaims with excitement. He's like a child on caffeine.

"Calm down. You'll make a mess if you aren't careful."

Papyrus nods, "I CAN DO THAT, NOT-HUMAN!"

"What ingredients do you have?" she asks.

Papyrus hesitates, "I... AM UNSURE." He says before opening one of the cabinets, inside is a bunch of different spices, tomato sauce, carrots, onions, actual tomato's, MMT BRAND EDIBLE GLITTER, tons of packages of spaghetti and what looks like rat poison. Papyrus stares at the mess before listing out the ingredients.

"Alright, I guess spaghetti it is." Tohsaka sighs, gesturing for him to take out the things they need.

Papyrus grins before taking a package of spaghetti out of the cabinet, he then takes out a pot, he sets the package of spaghetti on the counter before floating up to the sink to fill the pot with water. He floats back down before putting the pot of water on the stove, "ALRIGHT. I THINK WE ARE READY!"

"... _No_. Not even close. Give me your tomatoes."

Papyrus nods before handing Tohsaka the tomatoes. "Now a cutting knife." Papyrus obiedently hands her a cutting knife. She takes it, and begins mincing the tomatoes.

Papyrus watches nervously, "UNDYNE ALWAYS SAID TO MASH THE TOMATOES WITHUH- PASSION..." Papyrus remarks before muttering, "WHATEVER SHE MEANS BY THAT AT LEAST, SHE ALWAYS JUST POUNDED IT WITH HER FISTS."

"That's wasteful. Why don't you help by cutting up those onions?"

Papyrus smiles, "I WILL BE QUICK AND PERCISE NOT-HUMAN!" He grabs a knife of his own and an onion before starting to slice them evenly.

Once Tohsaka is done with her end of things, she puts the tomatoes in a bowl and checks the fridge for anything helpful.

Papyrus finishes cutting up the onions rather quickly, he looks at Tohsaka for directions.

Inside the fridge is a bunch of containers of old spaghetti, lots of empty chip bags and an entire row of ketchup bottles with Sans name written on it in black sharpie.

She sighs. "Why don't you have anything normal?" She asks, closing the fridge. "Do you at least have olive oil?"

Papyrus nods, "INDEED. IT SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE IN THE CABINET UNDERNEATH THE SINK, I BELIEVE." The tall sink does indeed have a cabinet underneath it.

The vague sound of a dog barking from inside the cabinet makes itself known.

"If you have any normal seasonings, now would be the time to get those too."

"AH! I DO BELIEVE I REMEMBER WHERE I PUT THOSE!" Papyrus opens the cabinet from before that has all the vegetables and spices in it, behind everything else is a bunch of seasonings. He takes them out one by one and places them down on the counter in front of him.

Tohsaka looks it over to see what's there, also saying, "get a pan out."

Papyrus obeys the order immediately.

"Put some oil in it." She says, picking out which veggies and seasonings she wants, which isnt  
much.

He opens the cabinet below the sink and grabs the olive oil. He does as asked, steadily ignoring the dog that just jumped out of the cabinet.

Tohsaka adds the ingredients she got to her bowl and starts mixing them into a paste. "Put your cut unions in there and set them to simmer on the stove, keep watch to make sure they dont burn."

Papyrus nods, he puts the cut onions into the pan, sets the pan on stove and then turns on said stove to high. Papyrus very much does not understand what it means to set something to 'simmer'.

"Let me know when the onions are starting to become translucent, they should yellow some too." Tohsaka explains to him.

"I'LL LET YOU KNOW, NOT HUMAN, AS REQUESTED." Papyrus grins, keeping a watching 'eye' on the onions

"I have a name." She replies.

Papyrus smiles at her, "WHATS YOUR NAME THEN?"

"Tohsaka. Rin Tohsaka."

Papyrus grins, "IT'S A PLEASURE TO OFFICIALLY MEET YOU, MS. TOHSAKA!" he exclaims.

"Likewise. How are the onions doing?"

Papyrus, startled, swings his gaze back towards the onions. They only just started turning translucent, "THEY ARE STARTING TO BECOME TRANSLUCENT LIKE YOU CLEVERLY PREDICTED!" Papyrus informs Tohsaka.

"Let me know when you can almost see through them, if they start to turn brown then take them off early."

Papyrus nods "ALRIGHT!"

  
It doesn't take too long before he speaks up once more, "I CAN SEE THROUGH THEM NOW!"

"Alright" Tohsaka comes over, and puts the paste she made in the pan. "Stir that for a few minutes, and set the stove to low now."

Papyrus nods, a look of concentration of his face as he fetches a wooden spoon before beginning to stir with reckless abandon.

"Stop! Stir gently idiot! You're splashing and wasting food!" She scolds him with a scowl for what must be the hundreth time today.

Papyrus slows down the speed, starting to stir more gently, "I APOLOGIZE, MS. TOHSAKA. MY COOKING LESSONS WITH UNDYNE ARE... RATHER EXPLOSIVE. I'VE NEVER BEEN TAUGHT THAT IT COULD BE OTHERWISE!" Papyrus remarks before saying, "YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME MUCH, MS. TOHSAKA. I GREATLY APPREACIATE YOUR GUIDENCE!"

"Your teacher doesnt know how to cook." she replies.

Papyrus only laughs, "NYEH-HEH-HEH! SHE'S PUTS AGGRESSIVE PASSION INTO EVERYTHING SHE DOES! SOMETIMES, HOWEVER, IT TAKES PATIENCE AND A GENTLE HAND. UNDYNE... DOESN'T QUITE UNDERSTAND THAT!" Papyrus pauses, "BUT SHE'LL LEARN EVENTUALLY WITH TIME! I'M SURE OF IT!"

  
"No. Not _everyone_ learns."

  
Papyrus sighs, "I DON'T THINK UNDYNE KNOWS HOW TO BE ANYTHING BESIDES AGGRESSIVE AND PASSIONATE. EVEN WITH HER COOKING LESSONS SO I'M AFRAID I HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU. SHE'S BURNT HER HOUSE DOWN MUCH TOO OFTEN THAT THIS IS BASCALLY A SECOND HOME FOR HER."

" _Anyways_ , I'm going to start the noodles." Tohsaka says, changing the subject.

Papyrus nods, humming lightly under his breath as he continues to stir the 'paste' inside the pan as Tohsaka does the noodles. Papyrus continues to stir, waiting for the next direction. He gets none until the noodles are done.

Only then does she speak up, "Alright, now we just set the food out to eat."

Papyrus grins as he stops stirring and turns off the oven, "THIS HAS BEEN RATHER EXCITING!"

"Thats how you _actually_ make food."

"NYEH-HEH-HEH! THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME. MS. TOHSAKA!" Papyrus thanks Tohsaka with a happy grin.

"Yeah yeah, just set it out."

Papyrus does as Tohsaka asks rather quickly. Now with two plate's of steaming hot spaghetti set down on the table, Papyrus waits patiently, not sure what to do now that it's done.  
"Do you want to eat it?" Tohsaka speaks up pointedly.

Papyrus blinks at Tohsaka, "WHY WOULD I? I DON'T EVEN LIKE SPAGHETTI!" He says as if it's obvious.

"....Pick a plate and eat."

  
Papyrus grins at Tohsaka before sitting down at the table. He picks up a fork and moves the spaghetti around on his place. "...I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY ATE SPAGHETTI BEFORE. WHAT DOES IT TASTE LIKE?" Papyrus asks curiously "I COOKED IT BECAUSE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE IT BUT I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY HAD IT BEFORE."

"I can guarantee no one liked what you made before, that was inedible at best. They were protecting your feelings." she starts eating

Papyrus blinks, "OH, I ALREADY KNEW THAT! SANS DOES THAT ALL THE TIME." Papyrus comments happily before he starts eating

She sighs, "That just makes you cruel then"

Papyrus laughs, " I MEANT THAT I KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIE TO SPARE MY FEELINGS!  
SANS ESPECIALLY. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO BE CRUEL!" Papyrus remarks cheerfully before changing the subject, "SPAGHETTI IS AMAZING! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVEN'T TRIED IT BEFORE! YOUR A WONDERFUL COOK, MS. TOHSAKA!" Papyrus praises Tohsaka.

"Thank you."

Papyrus grins, "YOUR WELCOME!"

She continues eating.

Papyrus eats the rest of his spaghetti, he seems to enjoy it.

Good for him.

Papyrus puts his plate into the sink quietly. He is eerily silent, he looks worried about something.

"What is it?"

Papyrus, startled, turns around to look at Tohsaka, "...MY BROTHER'S SHORTCUTS USUALLY DON'T TAKE SO LONG. I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM." Papyrus admits.

"Given him, he's probably taking a nap." She decides.

Papyrus hesitates before agreeing with her, "THAT... DOES SOUND LIKE HIM!"

"Exactly."

Papyrus grins, "WELL! WHILE WE ARE WAITING, SHOULD WE FIGURE OUT A PLAN TO CATCH FLOWERY?"

"I already have that down, now worries."

Papyrus nods, "AH! ALRIGHT MS, TOHSAKA! IS THERE ANYTHING YOU'LL NEED ME TO DO?"

"Yes, don't be so loud."

Papyrus winces, "I APOLOGIZE. I DO NOT HAVE AN INSIDE VOICE."

"Yes you do, you're just not using it."

Papyrus tilts his head, confused, "I... DO NOT HAVE AN INSIDE VOICE THAT I KNOW OF." Papyrus corrects himself.

"Find it" she demands.

"WELL, I'LL TRY." Papyrus attempts to lower his voice. It is still as deafening as ever but it's clear he's trying.

That's good enough for now.

Papyrus grins at Tohsaka, "SOOOOOO WHAT NOW?"

"Now we wait"  
  



	6. A Trap

Tohsaka and Papyrus have to wait nearly an hour before Sans stumbles back into the house with a large glass jar in his hands, "BROTHER! YOUR BACK, I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus sweeps Sans into his arms before dropping him onto the couch.

Sans easily accepts this, "hey guys. didn't mean ta make ya wait so long."

Papyrus grins, "ALL IS FORGIVEN!"

"Took you long enough."

Sans shrugs, "asgore was busy."

"With what?"

"he was watering his flowers." Sans responds with yet another shrug, "I had a bit of trouble convincing him to give me the jar but as soon as I mentioned I found a human he gave it up pretty easily."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not being used on me."

Sans smirks, "never said I was gonna take your soul just mentioned that I found ya. what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You wouldn't have the chance to get mine anyways."

Sans shrugs, "never said I was gonna try ta get yours kiddo. it's too much work and I hate work. too lazy to actually put in the effort."

she sighs. "You're a broken person."

Papyrus squints at Sans, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY TOLD ASGORE ABOUT THE HUMAN!" He seems... angry?? There's tears falling from his eye sockets, "YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR WORK FOR ONCE!" Nevermind, that is most definitely pride and utter surprise in his voice. It's a happy proud tear glittering in his eye sockets.

"Alright" Tohsaka says. "Papyrus, get the stupid flower."

Papyrus wipes away the proud tear, grinning once more, "ALRIGHT! WILL YOU BE COMING WITH ME??" Papyrus is hesitant on doing this on his own

"You're sending him to me, I'll be on the other side of the bridge down west."

Papyrus nods before turning to Sans, "ALRIGHT! BROTHER WILL YOU BE HELPING ME? IN CASE HE TRYS TO ESCAPE BEFORE I CAN TRAP HIM?? JUST AS EXTRA PROTECTION OF COURSE!!!" Papyrus asks nervously.

Sans yawns before nodding and getting back up off of the couch, "alright."

Tohsaka heads out.

Papyrus and Sans head out as well, heading into the woods where Papyrus normally meets his flowery friend. Sans takes a shortcut half way there so that Flowey doesn't notice him coming. good choice on his part

A few minutes later they meet Tohsaka at the bridge with Flowey trapped inside the jar. Papyrus seems to be injured, "WE HAVE ARRIVED, MS. TOHSAKA!!!"

"...How... nevermind" she sighs. "I was going to do that, but clearly planning isnt needed down here."

Papyrus blinks, tilting his head in confusion. Thrown over Papyrus' shoulder is an exhausted Sans who's currently snoozing, "AH... HAVE I MISUNDERSTOOD THE DIRECTIONS???" Under his breath Papyrus mutters, "PREHAPS THATS WHY SANS WAS LAUGHING AT ME  
THE ENTIRE WAY HERE."

"Yes, that would be exactly why."

Papyrus squints at his brother who is still snoring and still fast asleep, "...I SEE." Papyrus pauses to hold out the jar Flowey is in, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW???"

Flowey stays silent, smiling like always with a knowing glint in his eyes. Despite everything he still has the upper-hand... he is able to LOAD and RESET afterall. Flowey grins up at Tohsaka, he can't wait to see where this is going.

"I think I'll just take him for now." she decides. Tohsaka dislikes Flowey's smile.

Papyrus grins, giving Flowey up to Tohsaka easily, "AH! OF COURSE! HE'S ALL YOURS MS. TOHSAKA!"

Flowey giggles, his grin turning into a playful pout as he tilts his head in mockery of confusion, "Oh Golly! I wonder what your going to do to me. I didn't do anything wrong!" Flowey mocks Tohsaka, mimicking fear in his tone and words.

"Shut up flower, I'm just taking you for a walk for now."

Flowey giggles, smiling up at Tohsaka sweetly once more, "Oh! Alright then!" Flowey chirpshappily from within his glass prison and they do go for a walk, toward waterfall

Sans and Papyrus don't follow Tohsaka, waving their goodbyes and heading back to the house.

Flowey meanwhile stays quiet just as demanded for the entire walk, he seems almost bored despite his empty smile.

They go into waterfall, Waterfall is wet and damp with dark blue rock walls and smooth floors. There's a sentry station and a tall aqua blue flower. Theres soft whispers coming from the flower. At the end of the room is a hallway leading onwards with a bunch of blue-green grass blocking the way.

Tohsaka doesn't care much, just walking along and keeping an eye on things

Waterfall is quiet as she continues forwards. Most monsters seem to be elsewhere at the moment. Some puzzles (the bridge seed puzzles) needs to be solved to continue onwards.

She instead casts a spell quietly, and walks over the water.

The next area is a long dark hallway with a microscope in it. The doorway out of the hallway to the next area leads to an expanse of water with a single large bridge bridging across it to allow access to the next room. Flowey is silent but clearly bored.  
Tohsaka doesn't care if she's bored, she keeps walking onward.

Theres.... a long hallway, it's raining (somehow) and theres a lot of puddles. At the end of the hallway is another hallway with an outlook where a castle can be seen from far away.

Taking an umbrella from the umbrella bin, she continues onward. When she reaches the hallway that outlooks the far away castle, Flowey finally speaks up; "That's where King Asgore lives. Pretty... neat huh?" His voice is lacking any emotion at all besides vague interest.

"My house is nicer." She isn't interested

Flowey giggles, "Is that where your going? Back home? You'd need to go through New Home to get back to the surface but I doubt Asgore would let you go on your way without a fight."

"Hardly, I have my own way out."

Flowey grins, "Your interesting. You remind me so much of someone I used to know. How do you plan on getting out anyways?" Flowey asks before laughing once more, "The only way out is through the barrier! Even then you'd have to kill Asgore just to be able to get through it."

"No, I just need some material and I can leave."

Flowey hums before falling quiet

He is walked to the lab, the walk there quiet with not a soul to be seen on their way into hotland.

The lab door opens for Tohsaka, the lab is dark and there's a screen on one side of the room with Tohsaka's face on it. It seems that whoever lived here has been watching her on the cameras

Her response is shooting the screen with magic, essentially a bullet.

Cracks form on the screen but it doesn't break. Someone gasps from the other side of the room, near the staircase leading up to the second floor is a lizard like monster wearing a lab coat. They seem nervous as they run over to where Tohsaka is, bypassing them to approach the screen, "Oh-Oh no! T-This will cost so much t-to fix!" The lizard crys out before turning around sharply in Tohsaka's direction, she looks scared, "Oh... Oh! My god." She seems shocked to  
see Tohsaka, "Y-Your not supposed to be here yet! I-I mean, I-I didn't expect to see you so soon! I-I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, I haven't even gotten to cleaning the place yet. I-It's a total mess, I-if I had known you were here I w-would've... umm.." the lizard monster glances off to the side, embarrassed, "H-Hi! Lets start over! I-I'm doctor Alphys! I'm Asgore's Royal Scientist..."

"Scientists don't spy." She says to Alphys sharply.

Alphys cowers, "I-I'm sorry, i-it's my job. S-Since you came here I've been watching you on my console. I-I know it's rude I'm just...." Alphys looks off to the side, embarrassed, "I'm just doing my job."

"You know what? Don't care. Just do something about this flower." She puts the jarred flowey on the floor.

Alphys' eyes widen, "Wha?! W-WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!" She jumps back, trembling at the sight of the flower

"Not important. Just do something about it."

Alphys seems to recognize the flower, she blanches before looking up at Tohsaka, "A-Alright..." she agrees hesitantly before inching towards the flower like it was going to bite her.

Flowey rolls his eyes, "Just get it over with already, if you aren't quick enough I might just let a few bits of information slip." Flowey says, glaring at Alphys who jumps before snatching the jarred Flowey and scurrying into the door marked 'bathroom' without a single word. She locks the door behind her. From what could be seen before she closed the door was what looked like an elevator and most definitely not a bathroom.

Tohsaka isn't too concerned about the lock

A few minutes later Alphys comes back empty handed, she looks at Tohsaka, startled, "U-Uhh, your still here?! I-I though you would've left by now!"

"No. I need a few things."

Alphys seems shocked that anyone would need anything from her, "O-Oh... W-Well, w-what is it that you need..?"

"Do you have elemental mercury? "

Alphys nods, "Y-Yes, I-I think I have some left... a-anything else?"

"Chalk."

Alphys nods, "A-Alright, I-I'll be right back. W-Wait here!" She hesitantly leaves the room, heading upstairs for the second floor and leaving the 'bathroom' unguarded  
  
A few minutes later the sound of things crashing and spilling to the floor comes from upstairs. Shortly after Alphys returns with the things Tohsaka requested, she hands them to her, "I-I apologize for taking so long, I-I had some trouble finding the chalk."

"That's what you had trouble with?"

Alphys chuckles nervously, starting to blush, "W-Well... t-things are a bit out of place?"

"Not a very good lab then"

Alphys hunches in on herself, "I-I've just been busy!" she weakly defends herself before changing the subject, "U-Uhh, s-so d-do you need anything else o-or is that ok?"

"No, this should be fine. I'll be leaving your cave now."

Alphys nods, "S-See you later, I guess?"

"Not if I can help it." she's leaving the underground.

Alphys fidgets with the sleeve of her lab coat, she bows her head and looks at the ground, "O-Oh... a-alright."

Tohsaka leaves the lab, and heads back toward snowdin. The walk towards Snowdin is long and the temperature difference is immediately apparent.  
Papyrus seems to be waiting for Tohsaka in front of his house, he seems nervous. Papyrus waves, hurrying over to her with worry in his expression, "HOW DID YOUR WALK GO, MS. TOHSAKA?"

"Ask what you're actually worried about"

Papyrus fidgets, "YOU WERE GONE FOR QUITE A WHILE! I WAS WORRIED UNDYNE MIGHT'VE FOUND YOU!" Papyrus pauses, looking off to the side, "SANS SAID YOU'D BE FINE BUT I COULDN'T HELP BUT WORRY!"

"I'm stronger than you, dont bother worrying over someone you wont see again."

Papyrus' expression goes blank as if he's in shock, he never considered the possibility that Tohsaka might be leaving soon "....YOUR LEAVING?"

"Why wouldn't I? I have nothing concerning me here."

Papyrus hesitates, "...O-OH. I-IF YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE THEN... THATS OKAY! WILL YOU AT LEAST COME BACK SOME DAY?" Papyrus asks, hopeful

"If I'm alive, who knows."

Papyrus nods, happy, "I HOPE YOU SURVIVE THEN! I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU LATER IF ALL GOES WELL!" Papyrus grins at Tohsaka before beginning to walk away back towards his house, "GOOD LUCK!" He calls out with a wave goodbye as he ducks inside his house and shuts the door behind him.

She keeps walking well off a main trail, wanting out of the way of any onlookers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! ^-^
> 
> Reminder for later for the author: "page 43/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	7. LOADING... Enter Mother Gothel

**Chapter Seven: Loading... Enter Mother Gothel**

  
Tohsaka, walking well off the main trail, freezes as the world seems to shake in place, everything seeming to rewind back in time fast enough that everything fades to black. When everything goes back to normal, Tohsaka finds herself back in Snowdin, having just come out of Sans' basement. Over by the Christmas tree in the middle of town are a bunch of monsters of all shapes and sizes talking to a small golden flower with a charming smile on his face.

Tohsaka was more or less warned this could or even would happen, and glares at the flower, marching over to him.

Flowey laughs, winking at the monster he's talking to as if he hasn't noticed Tohsaka yet, "Golly!" Flowey exclaims to the kid he's talking to, "That sounds real bad buddy! But I can make it alllllll~ better!" Flowey giggles cutely. When Tohsaka gets close enough, he turns to greet her with a happy grin, "Oh Golly! Hi there, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Flowey tilts his head curiously. The other monsters mingling around the Christmas tree run off to  
play somewhere else.

"You messed with time, didn't you?" Tohsaka now notices her voice is a good few octaves higher than usual.

Flowey blinks, "Hmm? What are you talking about?" He exclaims, feigning confusion before bursting out laughing, "HAHAHA! You remember don't you?" Flowey says with joy in his tone and a demonic grin on his face, "THIS. Now THIS is just perfect! We're going to have so much fun!" Flowey breaths out, "It was nice to meet you Tohsaka but I really got ta get going, kid. See you later!" Flowey exclaims, giving a friendly wave of his leaf, his demonic grin turning into a cute innocent smile before he pops underground and disappears from sight

She growls at him, but stomps back over to Sans's secret lab. She'll need help with this. The door to Sans' secret lab is locked She groans. "Useless skeleton, why is everyone here so annoying." She opts instead to go towards Waterfall, noticing that her body seems to have changed, having now being a young child instead of her actual age.

The entry to Waterfall is blocked by large vines which is blocking the way forward. Her response is to use magic to break them, quite literally using magic fire. Being a kid doesn't change her way around things. They burn but a second wave of vines replace them mere seconds later.

"Stupid flower..." She growls, mad. Tohsaka heads back to the town to see the other direction. The other direction seems to lead towards a very long path that eventually stops at a large purple door.

"The Ruins door appears to be locked. Will you knock on the door?" Chara's quiet voice echos out from within Tohsaka's mind

"Shut up..." she glowers, but does knock.

After a moment footsteps can be heard heading towards the door, "Who's there?" A woman's soft voice rings out from the other side of the door

"Rin. Rin Tohsaka." She answers, her voice undeniably that of a child.

  
The woman gasps, "Your a child. Oh dear, out in that cold...." She mutters softly, worry and concern coating her words, "....Little one, what are you doing this far out of town? " She asks after a moment, curious but undeniably concerned about Tohsaka's health.

"I..." Tohsaka sighs. "I need a little help with something..." she can't do much without a little assistance at this size.

The woman hums in thought, "Ah... is that so? Perhaps I can be of some assistance." She reply's softly, her voice warm and motherly, "What do you need help with, dear?" The woman asks curiously.

"Would you happen to have some chalk?" Starting small.

The woman sighs softly, "I'll see if I have any, the Ruins are rather... low on materials as of late." The woman says, sounding troubled, "Is there anything else you need? I'll see what I can do." She offers gently, her voice soft and warm.

"May I come in?" She asks now. "I know it's rude to invite ones self in, but somewhere quiet seems nice."

The woman hesitates, quiet for a moment as if trying to find the right words, "I... don't know if that's... appropriate. The Ruins have been closed off for such a long time, to let in another would be...." The woman sighs, troubled but kind despite her worrys, "You... must be rather cold out there." She says softly, "It would be unjust to let you stay out in that weather without, at the very least, a warm cup of tea or perhaps even some warm food to gain your energy back." She continues as if trying to convince herself to let Tohsaka in, "....I'll let you inside, my child." The woman decides at last, "However, you must promise me that not a soul outside The Ruins shall know of my identity or whereabouts." The woman asks softly as if pleading for Tohsaka's agreement.

"I promise, its the least I could do." Tohsaka has little care for monster politics.

The woman sighs in relief, "Thank you, my child." She says softly. Only a moment later, the large purple door slides open just enough to allow Tohsaka inside. The woman holds the door open for her. The woman looked like a goat monster with a long purple gown with the insignia of the Delta Rune engraved onto the front of the dress.

Her face turns to shock when she see's Tohsaka's face, "My dear... a human child no less..." She mutters to herself before smiling once more, "Come on in, my child." She welcomes Tohsaka with a warm if tired smile

Tohsaka does a curtsy, "Thank you miss, you are very kind." She then walks in.

"You are just as kind my child, if not more so." The woman smiles, closing the purple door behind Tohsaka before following after her, "Welcome to the Ruins young one. I am Toriel, The Guardian Of these Catacombs." Toriel introduces herself with her own curtsy, "If I may ask how did you end up here underground?" She asks curiously

"...That may be a long story, Miss Toriel."

Toriel nods with understanding, "I understand my child." she says softly, "May I interest you in some tea or perhaps something to eat?" Toriel asks warmly as she reaches the stairwell, glancing back to make sure Tohsaka is keeping up with her.

Tohsaka is doing fine enough. "I wouldn't like to cause any trouble for you, if you do make any I wouldn't stop you from sharing."

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka, "It is no trouble at all, my child." She responds softly, heading towards the living room

Tohsaka follows of course.

Toriel gestures to the dining table, "Why don't you sit down, my dear? I'll be right with you."

"Thank you, Miss Toriel." She sits at the table.

Toriel enters the kitchen

Tohsaka waits.

After a few minutes Toriel comes back with a warm cup of tea and a plate of butterscotch cinnamon pie. She place down the cup and plate in front of Tohsaka with a smile, "Eat up, my child."

"Thank you again, Miss Toriel." Tohsaka is fine eating. It's definitely a nice change of pace.

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka before gently ruffling her hair, "Thank you as well, my dear. You've been so well behaved, not every child I meet have manners such as yours."

Tohsaka's face gets a bit red from embarrassment. She hasn't had that sort of treatment in a long time. "...You're very welcome, Miss Toriel..."

Toriel smiles happily, seeming more happy and content then before, "Well then, little one. Go on and finish your food, I'll be back with the item you asked for." Toriel says simply before rushing out of the room without another word

She continues eating with a small sigh. "What's this strange world I got stuck in..."

Chara hums a tune before speaking, "...I'm surprised Mother let you inside The Ruins." They say at last, "Mother tried to keep the others before you safe here in her home. Her efforts more then naught failed. Will we be staying here long?"

"Unfortunately I haven't much choice. I need somewhere safe to undo this before I can return to where I'm from." Tohsaka says, meaning being a decade younger

Chara seems to agree, "That would be best. Staying with Mother is safer then staying anywhere else. Flowey wouldn't dare come into her home either." They comment

"If he does I'm plucking his petals." She continues eating.

"His control of the timeline would perhaps get in the way of your efforts." Chara says quietly

"I imagine..." She grumbles a bit.

Chara giggles but doesn't respond, instead going quiet as Toriel re-enters the room with chalk in hand.

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka, gently placing the piece of chalk on the table, "I have managed to find a piece of chalk for you, my dear." She ruffles Tohsaka's hair with a fond motherly look in her eyes, "May I ask how long you'll be able to stay, dear? It is much too cold outside for travel at the moment, if it is not too much to ask..." Toriel hesitates, a frown forming on her face as she looks to the side before forcing the smile back on her face and looking back at Tohsaka, "Could you perhaps stay the night? Theres a warm bed waiting for you in the guest room if you'd like to stay, little one." Toriel offers.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Toriel. I'd be more than happy to stay while you'll have me." She replies. "I don't think it'd be very fair to you if I were stay and do nothing though, perhaps I could help with things while I stay?"

Toriel beams, seeming much happier now that she knows Tohsaka will stay, "You may stay as long as you'd like, my dear. As for your concern, there isn't much to be done here nor much to help with." Toriel responds before humming in thought, "There is one thing however. Every day I check the place where humans fall down most often, a little flower patch with sunlight shining on it from a hole in the mountain we reside under. I check if anyone has fallen down and if you'd like to join me during those trips I would appreciate it." Toriel offers, her warm smile a tad bit nervous

"That sounds lovely, I'll be sure to join you Miss Toriel." Tohsaka smiles back

Toriel gazes fondly at Tohsaka, resisting the urge to hug the child. It would be too soon, she thinks. "Thank you, dear. Now, shall I show you to your room?" She offers her hand

"Yes please." She agrees, getting out of her seat.

Toriel leads Tohsaka over to a hallway before showing her the room Toriel had prepared, Toriel smiles at her, "This will be your room, my child." She kneels down to be at Tohsaka's height, "Young one... thank you for agreeing to stay here." Toriel engulfs Tohsaka in a warm hug.

That surprises her a bit, but she hugs Toriel back. "You're welcome, Miss Toriel."

After a moment Toriel pulls away from Tohsaka with a smile, "Now then, it's quite late. I'll leave you be till the morning, my child." She says softly before standing up and leaving the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Tohsaka takes a moment to look around for pajamas before checking the closet where she finds a nightgown. Tohsaka changes into it and it fits perfectly which is a relief to her. She folds her clothes and sets them by the door to be washed, then gets in bed. The bed is rather comfortable, and tired from the day she’s had, Tohsaka falls asleep at once.


	8. Bravery Isn’t Always To Rise Above Fear, Rather Sometimes It’s Used To Repress It

**Chapter Eight: Bravery Isn’t Always To Rise Above Fear, Rather Sometimes It’s Used To Repress It**

  
When Tohsaka wakes up in the morning, it's to the smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie. Toriel must've been cooking. She yawns a bit and sits up, then gets out of bed and checks for clean clothes, instantly noting the pile of clean clothes by the doorway. She changes.

  
Chara hums lightly, "I believe Mother will be heading out to check for any fallen humans after breakfast." They tell Tohsaka before pausing, "While you were sleeping, mother placed a plate of pie on the bedside table. It should still be warm."

"That's a little irresponsible, pie before breakfast? Too many sweets." Tohsaka shakes her head at that, but takes the pie with her as she exits the room.

"The pie is your breakfast. Mother is great at many things but making a normal breakfast may not be one of them." Chara informs Tohsaka quietly

She sighs at that, but sits at the table to eat. At least there she can use a fork and have some manners about herself.

  
Toriel, sitting down in her chair by the fireplace, looks up and at Tohsaka with a smile on her face, "Greetings my child, how was your sleep?"

"I slept well, Miss Toriel. Thank you for asking." Tohsaka says, eating what she's been offered for breakfast since Chara seems to think she won't get anything else.

Toriel nods, "I am glad, my dear. After you finish eating, would you like to accompany me on my way to check for any other fallen humans?" She offers with a warm smile.

"Of course, I did say I would help you however I could." She affirms, just fine with taking a walk with a less than threatening goat lady.

Toriel smiles before putting her book away and standing up from her chair to approach Tohsaka, "Shall we get going now if your all finished?"

"Of course," She says again, getting up. She's ready to take the walk.

Toriel heads towards the front door and out of her house, "Come along now, dear."

Tohsaka follows Toriel, being all prim and proper as she has been the whole time.

Toriel leads Tohsaka through multiple puzzles, teaching her how to solve each one before finally stopping in a cave with a single patch of grass in the middle of the room, sunlight shining onto the patch of grass and buttercups from a hole way above it in the ceiling. Toriel turns to smile at Tohsaka, "There is a another room just like this beyond the doorway over there." Toriel gestures to a doorway at one end of the room, "That is where humans normally fall down here, young one." She informs Tohsaka with a tired smile, "Shall we check?"

"If you would like to check, I'm happy to go with you." She agrees with a polite smile.

Toriel smiles back at Tohsaka, gently tussling her hair, "Alright then, my dear." Toriel pulls away from Tohsaka with a fond smile before pausing in shock as a scream rings throughout the air from the room Toriel was just talking about.

Theres a loud crash and a yowl of pain.

"Oh my..." Toriel gasps out, concern, fear and worry flashing in her eyes as her smile fades before taking off into the next room without any warning.

Tohsaka hurries after, perfectly able to run even if she tries to be courteous with Toriel. She enters the room not far behind Toriel, to see whatever fell.

There on a patch of soft golden flowers is a young boy about the age of 10 with bruises on his arms and legs. He has an orange-brown bandanna on his head and has two old orange gardening gloves that are so faded that it looks almost pink with rough patches of brown fabrichere and there keeping it together. The boy looks injured, his breathing unstable and his arm twisted at an unnatural angle

Tohsaka goes over to the injured child in a hurry and sits by him. "You've broken your arm, I'm going to set it so try not to move or you'll make it worse. Understand?"

Toriel, meanwhile, is already hovering above the child, concern in her eyes, "Oh, my dear... what a fallyou've taken." She whispers, green magic flowing gently from her furry palms to sooth his pain, "My friend over here will set your arm. It would be best not to move." Toriel says gently.

The boy flinches away from both of them before groaning as the movement jostles his arm. Still he doesn't say a word, being stubbornly silent as he glares, ignoring Tohsaka's question.

Toriel shushes him, gently placing her hand on his back to still him before smiling warmly at him, "Theres no need to be afraid, my child. We mean you no harm."

The boy visibly hesitates before glancing between the Tohsaka and Toriel, "Set my arm already." he finally speaks up, glaring before looking down at the golden flowers beneath him as he offers his arm to Tohsaka, "Do it quickly."

Tohsaka gives no warning with that being said, and sets his arm in a healthy position. She then proceeds to use her own magic on his arm to heal it, as Toriel is doing elsewhere on him. She is a mage after all.

Within moments the boy is completely healed but he is suspicious regardless, inching away from Toriel before standing up and dusting off his clothes which was covered in dirt and pollen, "What are you? How did you do that?" He demands with a frown, clenching his fists as he glancing between Tohsaka and Toriel once more.

Toriel sighs before smiling at him once more, getting up herself, "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, my child. I am Toriel, the guardian of the Ruins. You are in the Underground, a society filled with monsters, we were locked down here many years ago due to several  
misunderstandings. What you just saw was what we call healing magic." She explains softly, sympathy in her eyes, "I'm afraid, it is not possible to return home, young one. Many have tried before you but not one has managed to get back to the surface. Many monsters may also attack you in fear..." Toriel continues quietly, looking to the side before smiling at him once more, "Do not worry, I can keep you safe from any that wish you harm, my child." She slowly offers her hand to him.

He glares at her before slapping away her hand, "I don't need your help!" He yells at her before shoving her to the side and running off.

Tohsaka listens to this small exchange and watches the boy run off. She gives an exasperated sigh at his stubbornness. "What a pain..."

Toriel sighs, "That he is, my dear. I haven't seen many children with such audacity in quite a while." She responds quietly, looking at the doorway the boy ran off to with a worried frown, "We must catch up with him, unlike you, he doesn't have much experience with the areas beyond the  
Ruins. I'm afraid either he will get hurt or someone else will." Toriel remarks, fear and worry in her expression.

Tohsaka nods, running after the bratty child she had the misfortune of ending up having to help.

Toriel hurrys after him as well, catching up with Tohsaka just as the boy trips over a misplaced vine in the room with the large purple door and the pressure plates. Thankfully Toriel remembered to reset the puzzle earlier.

Toriel carefully approaches the child who just barely gained his bearings, kneeling down in front of him and offering her hand once more, "My child... I understand that your scared-" She starts gently, seeming almost nervous.

"I'm not scared!" The boy interrupts her with a scoff, slapping her hand away once more as he gets to his feet to glare down at her, "And I'm NOT your child, my names Dustan!" The boy, now revealed to be named Dustan, yells at her, a scowl on his face.

Tohsaka shoots Dustan a deathly glare, points a finger gun at the wall and says, "Gandr!" After saying this, a wispy black and red orb shoots into the wall with the speed of a bullet and leaves a sizable crater in it.

Without waiting for either Toriel's or Dustan's reactions, Tohsaka says "Now, Dustan, I understand you're in a bad mood, but I'm going to need you to stop being a brat."

Even though Tohsaka is notably younger looking than him, she has a glare that could kill without magic.

Dustan scoffs, crossing his arms, "I'm not scared of you." He says defensively, glaring at Tohsaka

She points the finger gun at him now. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, would you care to rephrase?"

Dustan glares harder, scowling, "I said. I'm. not. scared. of. you." He says slowly, raising his voice.

She shoots it again, this time right by his feet. Not hurting him more than the blast could blow him over.

Dustan jumps, startled, and backs up slightly.

"Thats enough." Toriel states calmly, approaching Tohsaka slowly and gently laying a furry hand on her arm, "My child, I do believe he understands your message. Defending yourself is one thing, threatening another is something else entirely. Violence isn't acceptable here, do you understand, my dear?" Toriel gently asks, a small patient, if nervous, smile on her face.

"I didn't hurt him," Tohsaka gives the concern little mind. "If I wanted to hurt him I would have fired the curse at him, not the ground."

Toriel nods slowly, "Yes you didn't hurt him. However, you got close to hurting him. Threatening another with violence, even if you don't plan on actually hurting someone isn't acceptable here either." She says softly, "Do you understand me?"

"I'll be sure to mean it next time," Tohsaka is just as stubborn as Dustan, just better at being proper.

Toriel nods, calm and proper as always, the aura of motherly disappointment fills the air, "If this happens again I will send you to your room until you learn to behave." Toriel pulls away from Tohsaka, turning her back to her before slowly approaching Dustan and kneeling down in front of him with a concerned frown, looking him over for any injuries "Are you alright, dear?" Toriel asks softly, gently touching his arm.

Dustan hesitates, looking back over to Tohsaka before looking back to Toriel and slowly nodding, "I'm alright." Dustan says quietly, looking down at the ground.

Tohsaka just puts on an amused smile. She needed this release of just breaking things, its something everyone just really wants to do every so often.

Chara sighs, "You should be more careful with mother. She hates violence, if you really need to destroy something just ask her to train you how to defend yourself. There should be a training dummy somewhere..." Chara says softly, understanding the urge well since they too had a problem with it when they were alive

Assuming there is a bit of space for Tohsaka to reply to Chara without looking like she's talking to herself, she says, "I would beat her in a fight so that's a bit redundant."

Chara hums in thought, "Mother's stronger then she looks. You could always fight Flowey though, it would be a bit of a challenge to kill someone who has control over time. He's stronger and much more powerful then he looks too." Chara ponders, "Flowey enjoys a good fight, he's a tricky one when he's actually trying..."

"I've got little interest in fighting either of them, that flower is a waste of my time." She starts trying to catch up to Toriel now.

Chara's silent for a moment, "...He's a good partner. I understand though. For a creator of mass destruction, he really is a waste of time." They say simply. Something about how they said that was... wrong, off. The way Chara talks about that weed implies that they might've known him before, there was something off about the way Chara talked about him, both fondness and hatred swimming in their voice despite their inability to feel.

Tohsaka doesn't really care what Chara thinks of the flower, this world isn't hers to care about as far as she's concerned.

Toriel leads Dustan and Tohsaka back through the Ruins and towards her house with a warm smile, chatting to the both of them happily and ignoring the suspicious and calculating glances Dustan gives her.

Toriel smiles warmly when she gets to her house and opens up the door, heading inside, "Come inside, little ones." She getures for Tohsaka and Dustan to enter, "Welcome to your new home."

Tohsaka decides to be a bit friendlier since Dustan isn't being a brat at the moment. "Hey Dustan, do you like chalk?"

"No, not really." Dustan answers, heading inside the house and glancing around at the decorations

"What do you like then?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, fighting I guess?"

"Well that's rather dull if there's nothing to fight, isn't it?"

Dustan huffs, a small smile forming on his face that he trys to hide, "Well, yeah. Duh." He rolls his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Where I live up on the, uh, surface, I used to get into fights a lot." Dustan looks back at Tohsaka with a small lopsided smile before shrugging, "Bully's ya know?"

"You don't even need to fight bullies, they run off the second you give them a mean face." She replies to that reasoning.

Dustans smile fades, his gaze wandering towards the ground as he wipes his shoes on the welcome mat near the front door before kneeling down to untie his sneakers, "Maybe at your school, not at mine though. At mine, the elementary, middle and high schoolers all share the same building. Most of my bullys are way older then me, giving them a mean face only makes then laugh." Dustan mutters, glowering down at the wooden floor before slipping off his shoes and standing back up, "Only way to get them to fuck off is to give them a good fight and hope I get a few hits in. They usually don't come back since who would actually bully a kid who would fight back? It's embarrassing to lose a fight to a 4th grader." Dustan cracks a smile, "Imagine trying to explain THAT to the Principle."

She returns the smile finally. "You are the complete opposite of my friend, he let's himself get beaten bloody and still wins somehow."

Dustan snorts, his smile becoming amused, "Thats just pure LUCK. He must be pretty determined to win." Dustan comments with a shrug.

"Not luck, he just has his way with people I suppose." Tohsaka says. "I don't believe I properly introduced myself."

Dustan nods, smirking, "Yeah, pretty much. How about you introduce yourself then." He offers dryly.

"My name is Rin Tohsaka, head of the Tohsaka family." She says, doing a small curtsey. "And as a note, where I'm from it would be considered impolite to refer to me as my first name."

Dustan nods, a small frown as he thinks over the information, "So, call you Tohsaka then?"

"Yes, that would be appropriate. Unless you intend to make a move that is," She just casually teases him.

Dustan pretends to think it over for a moment before shrugging, "Would you like me to?" He teases back with a small lopsided smirk before looking her up and down.

Despite being so willing to tease, Tohsaka is pretty easy to get a rise out of with teasing. A blush dusts her face and she manages to say, "I n-never suggested such a thing!"

Not hard to rile her up.

Dustan chuckles, tilting his head to the side, "Sorry then." He shrugs with a small grin before walking off to follow Toriel to his room which is at the end of the hall.

Tohsaka huffs and just goes to use the chalk she requested of Toriel yesterday before heading outside.

Chara hums lightly, "He's charismatic. You went from threatening him to blushing in only a few minutes..." They comment quietly.

"Oh shut up you lifeless ghost." She grumbles, drawing a circle on the ground with ornate designs and unreadable text in a lost language.

Chara debates whether to keep speaking or to do as Tohsaka says

Chara can do as they please, Rin can't actually stop them and so Chara, instead of responding, curiously observes what Tohsaka is doing. She seems to be making something to assist in her magical abilities.

Chara hums lightly, "What are you making if I may ask?"

"Explaining would take a few days of intense research on your part before any of it would make sense, but in summary it helps with magic."

"I believe I understand. Thank you for divulging my curiosity." Chara says quietly.

Tohsaka eventually finishes, and starts speaking in another language. A crystal forms in the middle of it. She stops once the crystal is fully formed and is just small enough to fit in her fist without trouble.

Chara hums lightly, "What will you be doing with the... crystal?"

"Nothing for now, it's just for later. I feel it's likely I'll need some in this place."

"Alright."

Tohsaka nods, and puts it in her pocket for now. She goes back inside.

Toriel smiles when she see's Tohsaka, hurrying over with a warm smile, "Welcome back my child. I have something to tell you, my dear." Toriel kneels down in front of Tohsaka, putting her furry hand on her shoulder, "You'll need to share your room with Dustan for a little while until I can prepare the guest room, is that alright my child?" She asks softly, a hopeful fond smile on her face.

Tohsaka grits her teeth and says with a clenched jaw, "Of course, it won't be that long." She does a good job at hiding that she minds, but it does show.

Toriel smiles softly, "...My child, there is no need to spare my feelings, it obvious the way you feel." She says softly, "You are right, it will not be long at all. It will only be for a day or two, by then his room should be ready. If you ever need anything or if he bothers you then tell me and I'll see what I can do." Toriel promises softly before gently hugging her, Toriel's hug warm and soft before she pulls away and slowly stands up, smiling once more, "It's been a long day. Is  
there anything in particular you would like for diner?" Toriel asks with motherly warmth.

"Anything will be fine, just something less sweet please. Pie isn't very healthy to eat every day."

Toriel smiles sheepishly, "I apologize for that, my dear. I should've known better, the other fallen children never complained but..." Toriel hesitates, glancing to the side as grief enters her expression before smiling back at Tohsaka and pushing away her grief, "Supply's have been rather low lately but I'll figure out an alternative other then pie." Toriel promises, gazing fondly at Tohsaka, "I believe I have what I need to make casserole. Do you have any allergy's that I  
should know of?" Toriel asks, concern shining in her eyes.

"I don't mean for you to have to worry about food, I just would rather not put on weight down here." Tohsaka says. "I have no allergies."

Toriel nods, "I understand, my dear. However it is no trouble at all, your health always goes first. Thank you for telling me." Toriel smiles warmly before heading towards the kitchen. She stops at the doorway before turning back around to look at Tohsaka, "Would you like to help me with  
the meal, perhaps? Though if you'd like you can simply relax in your room or whatever else you'd like to do until dinner, I don't mind."

"I'd love to help, thank you for asking." Tohsaka agrees to join.

Toriel smiles before gesturing for Tohsaka to follow her into the kitchen, "I have just the right recipe for the casserole..." Toriel remarks, snagging a lose paper from atop the bookshelf as she heads into the kitchen.

Tohsaka is probably going to be little help, she's a bit short to actually safely reach anything for cooking.

Toriel thinks for a moment, noticing the same problem before getting a stool and setting it down in front of the counter with a smile, "Now then, shall we get started?"

Tohsaka nods, though is a bit annoyed at needing a stool. Being younger has a lot of drawbacks.

Toriel places the paper on the counter before getting out two sauce pans, one of which she fills with water and puts on the stove. Toriel turns to look at Tohsaka, "I'm going to need some ingredients from the fridge. Can you bring me the butter, mushrooms, rice, sausage, onions, green beans, artichokes and tomatoes, please? Just give me the packages and I can measure the amounts I need." Toriel asks Tohsaka politely as she takes the olive oil, salt, pepper and  
various other herbs out of the cabinets above the counter as well as measuring cups

Tohsaka gets what Toriel asks for without complaint, its not like she'll be allowed to cook for a few more years at her current size

Toriel measures everything she needs before pausing as she looks over the ingredients, "Ah, I must've forgotten to ak you to get one of the ingredients." She mutters to herself before going to the fridge herself and taking out a bag of shell-less snails. 

She goes over to the sink and takes the time to wash each one before placing it on a paper towel on the counter for later before washing the mushrooms next. Then she chops the mushrooms into smaller pieces before putting it in the saucepan with the water in it and adding half a stick of butter. She then adds the  
snails to the same saucepan as well as adding some of the herbs she picked out and some salt and pepper before setting it to boil at medium heat, "Alright then. This saucepan will have to boil for around 45 minutes, I'd like you to keep an eye on the it for now just to make sure nothing burns. Can you do that for me, my child?"

Tohsaka nods. "I can do that." And she will.

Toriel smiles before adding a bit of olive oil to the bottom of the other saucepan and adding diced panceta and diced sausage. Toriel sets it to medium heat before turning to Tohsaka, "Alright, for now we just wait until panceta and sausage turn golden brown until we can add the artichoke. When we finish with that we add the green beans, onion, garlic and tomato sauce. After that we just have to wait until the saucepan with the snails and mushrooms are finished  
then we can mix it together, add some rice and then it should be finished." Toriel explains, keeping a careful eye on the saucepan.

"understood." Tohsaka says, continuing to do her job as asked.

Its silent for a moment as Toriel patiently waits for the panceta and sausage to turn golden brown. After it turns golden brown, Toriel adds the green beans, onion and garlic to the pan. She waits a minute before adding the tomato juice before stirring it together with a wooden  
spoon. Toriel smiles before turning once more to Tohsaka after turning down the heat, "Now then, I believe the mushrooms and snails can be mixed into the saucepan over here, will you do the honors my dear?" Toriel offers warmly, backing away from the stove a few steps with a smile.

Tohaka nods, doing the stirring for her. She really doesn't appreciate being treated like a child, but she knows she's physically younger than even Dustan.

Toriel takes a deep calming breath to center herself, "Your doing great so far, young one. I'm sorry that I'm being overbearing my child. I wanted to include you though I ended up doing a good part of it myself." Toriel apologizes quietly, meaning every word, "If I'm doing anything to bother you, please do tell me. This is just as much your home as it is mine."

"Thank you." She says, giving nothing else as a response to that. Not much to say to an old lady's worrying.

Toriel smiles, not really sure how exactly to respond to that, "...Your welcome I suppose." She says quietly before shaking her head, "Now then, enough of an old ladys worrying, I'll preheat the oven to 170 before adding the rice to the casserole. Keep stiring as I do so, please." Toriel requests as she preheats the oven as she said she would. She gets the rice from the counter soon after

"I will," She answers, and continues stirring as told.

"Thank you dear." Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka before adding in the rice as she said she would.

Tohsaka is starting to realize how much weaker she is being so much younger, less endurance.

Toriel hums in thought before speaking, "Would you like me to take over the stirring for now? It won't be long until it's ready to put in the oven."

"I'm okay." Rin assures.

"Alright dear. Make sure none of the rice gets stuck to the bottom, if the rice gets dry then just add some of the water we put off to the side. In about a minute or two we can put it in the oven for...." Toriel pauses to look at the recipe, "About five minutes in the oven and then it should be ready to serve."

She nods, but has been doing just fine this entire time. The only issue there has been with her helping is arms running out of energy.

It doesn't take long at all until the casserole is put into the oven, Toriel smiles proudly at Tohsaka, "You did a wonderful job, my child. Could you go get Dustan and sit at the table with him? I'll serve you two dinner in five minutes." Toriel requests with a warm smile

"Of course." Tohsaka gets off the step stool, and goes off to find Dustan, wherever he may be.

Tohsaka finds Dustan outside the house and sitting by the tree. He must've went outside while Toriel and Tohsaka was cooking.

Dustan smirks at Tohsaka when he see's her, "Hey! Whats up, Rin?" He teases lightly.

She glares at him slightly for that. "While you were out here being lazy, Toriel and I were making dinner. It should be on the table soon so come in."

Dustan smiles, getting up from the ground, "I was just relaxing, not much to do around here and you two were busy so I didn't want to interrupt you." He explains simply before heading inside.

Rin heads in with him, taking a seat at the table soon after getting in.

Dustan sits next to Tohsaka. Toriel heads into the room not long after and places a plate full of food in front of Dustan. Dustan grins at her, "Thanks mom." He exclaims before digging into the food.

Toriel gasps, her eyes widening, surprised, "...Your welcome, my child." She says after a moment, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes as she smiles back at him, lightly kissing the top of his head before handing Tohsaka a plate of Casserole as well, lightly kissing the top of her head as well just to be fair, "I hope you enjoy the food, my children."

Tohsaka just eats quietly for the time being. Her quiet haven seems to have been fully intruded on by this point. At least Toriel is still a good host.

Toriel sighs, noticing that Tohsaka was acting differently but decides to just let them eat for now and to reassure Tohsaka later. She's dealt with children before and new arrivals always seemed to bring down the mood, she knew that well.

Toriel heads over to her chair and sits down, cradling a book in her hands, "If either of you would like some more then feel free to refill your plate." Toriel says softly, gazing with concern at the two children at the table.

"I'm alright, but thank you for the offer." Tohsaka says, then returns to her eating.

Toriel smiles fondly before turning to her book.

She soon finishes her food, and gets up to put her dishes in the sink.

Dustan follows soon after, putting his own empty plate into the sink as well before glancing at Tohsaka, "You alright?" He asks bluntly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asks in return.

Dustan shrugs, "Don't know. You just look upset."

"If I have something I want to tell you, I'll be sure to when I find out what that is." Tohsaka takes teasing poorly.

Dustan nods, looking bored, "Alright. You might not get the chance though, I'm leaving soon." He says bluntly, shrugging as if it didn't matter that he was basically planning to break Toriel's heart even though he just called her mom.

"You'll die." Tohsaka says just as bluntly. "I get you're the fearless idiot type, but marching off to your death without a chance is a serious low."

Dustan chuckles dryly with a smirk, "I'm smarter then you think I am. Fighting is more then just strength. It's speed, agility, logic, durability, ect. ect." Dustan remarks dryly, "I'm not going to walk to my death. I'm going to get the hell out of here and then I'm going to go home. I'm not going to let some goat mom tell me that I can never go home again, she's trying to replace my parents." Dustan laughs dryly, shaking his head slowly with a lopsided smile and a shrug, "That  
just ain't gonna fly. I have a family to get back to."

  
"If you're going to try that, then wait until you actually have a chance. I'd give you a day before something kills you."

Dustan scoffs, "If anyone is gonna die it's going to be whoever made the horrible decision to attack me." He comments bluntly with a scowl, "I know how to fight. I don't care who gets in my way, I'm going home and nothing's going to stop me. If I die getting there then well that's too bad, at least I tried. That's more then I can say for some people." Dustan scoffs again, looking Tohsaka up and down in mock disgust before stomping out of the room quickly and down the hall to the room both of them are staying in.

She rolls her eyes at that, going to the same room since she has to sleep there too.

Dustan glares up at Tohsaka when she enters the room from his place sitting on the bed.

"Just to be clear, I'm working on my own way out. It just so happens that it doesn't involve murdering the innocent, you insufferable child." Tohsaka goes over to the wardrobe to find pajamas for the night.

Dustan raises an eyebrow, "I'm not going to kill an innocent person, who do you think I am?" Dustan laughs, shaking his head slowly, "No, don't answer that. I never said that I was going to kill an innocent person, if someone attacks me then I'm going to defend myself."

"And if you paid attention, innocent people will attack you because things aren't like where we're from here, they dont know better. Not to mention not many can do any harm anyways."

Dustan rolls his eyes, "Dude, they aren't innocent if they attack me because of my race. Not only are they racist but they also are attacking someone who didn't do anything to them. I'm going to fucking defend myself because if I don't then I'm going to die." He says bluntly, glowering at Tohsaka

"They dont know what you are, its hardly about race. they'd do the same to a squirrel."

Dustan raises an eyebrow, "Their killing something thats different to them just because its different. Thats being racist."

"They aren't trying to. Have you never poked something new with a stick? Its figuring out what you are."

Dustan scoffs before bursting out laughing, "Your hilarious, pathetic! You'll defend anything they do, won't you?" He asks in disbelief, looking at Tohsaka like she's crazy, "They kill a kid or two? Well they didn't know what it was even though it was SCREAMING at them to stop! Murder is murder, idiot! Five kids before me went missing here and I bet my LIFE they got killed."

"I'll defend actions until you can prove guilt, that's how the world actually works. You have zero idea what's gone on down here to add to it."

Dustan rolls his eyes, "I'm not gonna argue about this. I'm gonna fucking defend myself or else I'm going to get killed. You can't do anything to stop me." Dustan states slowly, to make sure his message is received before laying down on the bed and getting under the covers, leaving Tohsaka enough room to lay down as well before turning over to face the wall. Frankly he was exhausted and he has better things to do then argue all night

"You're absolutely impossible, I didn't say not to defend yourself, I said not to murder things because you're as hotheaded as a starving lion. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to change so keep facing the wall." Tohsaka had been looking for pajamas.

Dustan scoffs quietly but doesn't respond to that, not bothering to answer.

She takes that as she can change, and does so.

"He does have quite the temper. I bet that his soul might be the same color as yours, bravery souls are quite common." Chara comments quietly, "He certainly is brave enough and fast too."

Tohsaka just rolls her eyes at that, not replying since he's in the room. Once in pajamas she gets in bed, not going under the covers though

Chara hums lightly, "I wonder how long till he'll leave mother."

She sighs at Chara's musings, just trying to get comfortable with having someone else in bed, not very successfully.

Dustan finally rolls over after hearing Tohsaka sigh, "It can be hard to sleep in a bed with someone else. You need me to sleep on the floor or something?" He asks bluntly, despite the question he seems almost bored

"Oh be quiet, I'll be fine." Tohsaka dismisses the semblance of concern. Though, now that Dustan is facing her again, he may see what looks like an arm spanning tattoo on her right arm.

Chara recognizes it to be somewhat similar to Tohsaka's magic circle with some of the designs.

Dustan looks at the tattoo with blatant curiosity, "Nice tattoo by the way, it looks pretty cool."

"It isn't a tattoo," She says that as if he insulted her personally. "This is my family's crest, though you'd know nothing of that, being some random person who may as well be from a different reality."

Dustan huffs, "Cool family crest then." He mutters, turning around to face the wall once more.

She gives a small sigh, but says, "Thank you."

Dustan sighs as well but doesn't respond, simply closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

Tohsaka takes a fair bit longer to get to sleep, but does eventually manage. Being in bed with a stranger and sleeping above the covers isn't good for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 62/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	9. The Next Morning

**Chapter Nine: The next morning**

  
The next morning, the oh so unfortunate plan for Tohsaka takes place, as whoever wakes up first in the room will learn that she has become a goat monster like Toriel.  
  
Tohsaka is up first, and upon opening her eyes, sees what happened. She chooses to just shut her eyes and pretend to be dead.

Chara hums lightly, "This is... startling..." They start slowly, "Perhaps this is the timelines attempt to make sense of your existence?" They ponder with curiosity in their voice

She just grumbles a little in response to that pondering.

Chara is silent for a moment as if contemplating something before continuing, "...Are you alright?" They ask at last

"Why would I be?" Tohsaka snarks back at the ghost.

Chara hums in thought, "I'm not quite sure. Most would act rashly in such an event, you are remarkably calm." They remark quietly

"I've been through worse, this is just a nuisance."

Chara hums in agreement before falling silent

She waits for Dustan to wake up to see how he reacts, continuing to feint death.

After a while Dustan's snores stop and he yawns, turning over in bed before sitting up and wiping his eyes, "...Morning..." He yawns out as he shakes Tohsaka's shoulder in an attempt to wake her up

She fakes waking up, gumbling a bit at being 'woken up' by Dustan.

Dustan rolls his eyes, "If I have to wake up so do you, furry." He grumbles, sliding out from underneath the covers before getting out of the bed, he looks back at Tohsaka with a raised eye-brow, nodding his head at the door, "Come on, furry, lets go get breakfast." Without waiting to see if Tohsaka will follow him, he opens the door and heads outside the room and out of her sight

Tohsaka reluctantly gets out of bed, getting dressed before joining him for breakfast

Toriel when she see's Tohsaka and Dustan is awake, places down a plate of food in front of them with a warm smile, "Good morning, my children. How was your sleep, dears?"

"I slept well," Tohsaka says, "Thank you for the food."

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka before kissing the top of her head, "You are welcome my child." She says softly before leaving Tohsaka and Dustan to eat, heading over to her chair to finish reading her book with a smile

Tohsaka eats quietly, still able to enjoy the food at least

"I wonder why they aren't reacting to the change, perhaps the timeline has also altered their memory's...." Chara wonders, curious as they think over the conundrum

She simply finishes her food and puts her dishes in the sink like a good girl, then goes back to the living room.

Dustan finishes up his breakfast not long after, putting away his dishes as well before snagging a book off of the bookshelf without asking before heading to his room without a word

Tohsaka goes to Toriel and asks, "May I play outside?"

Toriel looks up from her book with a smile, "Go on my dear. Go have fun, I'll be here if you need me."

"Thank you," she smiles, and heads out. Once out, she immediately lets her actual feelings show and looks pissed

"....This is upsetting to me too." Chara comments softly, "I'm almost afraid and what might happen next."

"I think I'm a little too detached from my world to return now."

Chara is silent for a moment, "...I believe your correct about that."

"I'm part of this mess now...." she kicks the tree as she goes by it

Chara sighs, "Maybe theres a way to turn back, we would need someone more powerful then Flowey though." Chara says quietly, they almost sound frustrated, "I may know someone who could help but without Flowey or Sans' ability we would be unable to visit him."

"I really don't care at this point, both of them are a pain in the ass." Rin says, angry.

Chara stifles a laugh, seeming to agree with Tohsaka on that point, "They are indeed. The comedian and the flower are equally troublesome to deal with." They agree solemnly

She continues grumbling, just walking aimlessly.

A cackling high-pitched laughter echoes out from behind her, it sounded eerily familiar, "Oh Golly! Thats a good look for you, buddy! How'd you get that way, anyways? Haven't seen something like this happen in a LONG time!" Flowey's cheery voice echoes out with joy and curiosity

"I will pluck your petals and force feed them to you." Tohsake replies in a kind voice and a smile.

Flowey laughs, grinning cheerfully up at Tohsaka, "Oh come on now! I didn't do anything wrong!" Flowey defends himself with a cheery smile as he tilts his head, "But seriously, how'd this happen?"

"If I knew, it would be undone by now," she glares. "Now go away you stupid flower."

Flowey rolls his eyes, Whatever, I have better things to do anyways, like play with Papyrus!" Flowey giggles, "At least he plays along! See ya later, buddy!" He gives a cheerful wave of a leaf before popping back underground and out of sight

And with that, Rin returns to grumbling throughout the ruins.

Of course, as Rin is remembered as Toriel's child, everyone in the ruins knows her.  
As she walks throughout the Ruins many monsters call out to her, smiling at her cheerfully and calling her 'Princess Rin' and 'Her royal Highness', bowing their heads in respect and waiting for Tohsaka to pass before continuing on with whatever they were doing before

Rin is a bit cheered up by that honestly, being considered important is a pretty common desire even for those with no interest in power. So Rin ends up waving back and sharing some hellos after not very long.

The monsters are polite and respectful if a bit chatty, seeming to adore Tohsaka

That is perfectly fine with her, though Rin isn't exactly chatty herself.

Eventually Tohsaka gets to the patch of golden flowers at the beginning of the Ruins, the moon light shining down on it shows how late it is. Nearly time for bed

She just sighs and lies on the bed of flowers to stare up at the moon

It was a full moon, bright and full as stars sprinkled the sky around it. Chara slowly becomes visible, sitting next to Tohsaka on the bed of golden flowers, their eyes trained on the stars, not saying a word

"You know what... Its nice being liked so much. It's not the same as at home, but its nice."

Chara smiles, "It is nice..." They agree quietly, "...Are you still going to leave or are you planning on staying?" They ask softly after a moment of silence

"As I said earlier, I'm a bit too, well, like this to go back. If I can undo it then I'd go back in a heartbeat."

Chara nods, "I understand..."

"I hadn't really realized Toriel was royalty until today, but that doesn't change much, does it.""

Chara nods again, "Not much, indeed. Mother abandoned her post a long time ago after me and Asriel died. Father declared war against the humans and she disagreed with that." Chara explains softly, "Those seeking shelter in the Ruins still consider her queen despite her renouncing her right to the throne. I don't believe Father even knows where she is..."

"That would explain the secrecy she insisted for me to enter alright." Rin says. "Though if I'm her true daughter now, who is my father?"

Chara is silent for a moment before finally responding, "...That would be Asgore, I believe. He's the king, the very same to propose war on human kind. I'm curious as to how much the timeline as changed with the added addition of your presence." They ponder softly, "I can only imagine how everything would've went differently..."

"It'd be nice to actually meet them then, though I can't say I think it's likely I will." Rin says, yawning a bit. "I think I might sleep here..."

Chara hums lightly, "You never know what might happen... the timeline is already unstable." They comment softly before looking over at Tohsaka with a smile, "Have sweet dreams." They say simply before fading away

Rin shuts her eyes and rests here, not even in pajamas.

The next morning Tohsaka gets woken up by one of the monsters, "Pr-princess Rin?" The small flying monster stutters, "H-Her majesty, Mrs. Toriel is uh-asking for you..." Whimsun says softly, gently shaking Tohsaka awake, "H-Her majesty is worried, Your Royal Highness..."

"hmn...? Oh... Thank you," Rin says to the Whimsun, slowly getting up.

Whimsun shakes, "Y-Your welcome, Princess...." It squeaks out before fleeing, flying away at top speed

Rin hurries home, having a very noticeable bedhead since she laid in a flowerbed all night and has fur everywhere

Toriel engulfs Tohsaka in a hug as soon as she see's her, "Oh dear! I was so worried, you were gone all yesterday... I was worried something happened to you..." Toriel mutters, worry and concern in her tone, she pulls away to look Tohsaka over for any injurys, "Rin, my child, are you  
alright?"

"I'm okay mom, I just got sleepy at the flowerbed and went to sleep there." Rin assures

Toriel lets out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad your alright dear... would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please." She smiles at Toriel, the walk helped Rin get more situated into her role. She knows where she stands in the world for the time being.

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka, gestures for her to sit down at the dining table as she heads into the kitchen to get breakfast ready

She of course does so, giving a glance around for Dustan. He isn't in the room. Rin decides to ask Toriel when she returns.

A few minutes later Toriel returns, placing a plate of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie in front of Tohsaka, "Eat up, dear."

"Thank you. Is Dustan still in bed?"

Toriel nods, "Yes, my child. He was much too tired and I didn't dare wake him up."

"Why is he so tired?"

Toriel looks to the side, "He stayed up quite late last night waiting for you to come back..." Toriel admits at last, lifting her gaze to look at Tohsaka once more

That very clearly confuses Rin, she didn't expect that and cannot imagine why he would do that.

Toriel smiles, "I believe he was worried about you in his own way." She answers the unspoken question

"But why?"

Toriel seems confused by the question, "Why on earth would he not?"

"I was only out for a night."

Toriel looks concerned, "Oh dear, is it really so hard to believe that we were worried?" She asks softly, resting a hand on Tohsaka's shoulder, "Oh never mind that." Toriel shakes her head, pulling away from Tohsaka, "Eat up dear, if you need anything I'll be by the fireplace." Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka before heading towards her chair by the fireplace and sitting down, picking up her book and reading where she left off

Rin eats her food quietly, then puts her dirty dishes in the sink. With that done, she goes to wake Dustan.

Dustan's snores can be heard from down the hall

She enters the bedroom to find him sound asleep. Her room is now well suited for a girl her age instead of looking like a guest room. She shakes him not so gently. "Wake up, you're not allowed to just sleep through breakfast cause you stayed up later than you should have!"

Dustan wakes up and glares at Tohsaka, pushing her away from him as he sits up in the bed, "Hey! It's not my fault I slept in!" He scowls, "No one woke me up and there's no alarm clock in here so how could I have woken up before breakfast, huh?"

"Mom told me you stayed up all night, that's entirely your fault." She replies.

Dustan scoffs, "I was worried about you, furry! Goat mom was freaking out so I offered to stay up to wait for you!" He argues before shaking his head, "You know what, furry? If this is what I get for careing about you guys then I just won't care anymore!" Dustan yells, pushing Tohsaka to the ground before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him

She growls a bit in frustration, running after him.

The front door is wide open and Dustan is no where to be found

Well, Rin is still going to run after him, even if that's out the front door.

Tohsaka finds Dustan curled up on the bed of golden flowers at the beginning of the Ruins, looking  
up towards the sun

Rin goes over to him, not exactly trying to be quiet, and sits right next to him. "Why?" She asks

Dustan sighs, hanging his head to look at the ground as he picks a single golden flower, "I don't know." He mutters, an embarrassed blush forming on his face, "You guys offered me your home, that's more then what some humans would do. Your fun to talk to even if most of our conversations are arguments..." He admits sheepishly, almost seeming guilty, "Goat mom loves you too and I don't wanna see her sad. She'd miss you if your gone, I guess I'd miss you too... I  
don't know." Dustan shrugs, his hand falling limp as the golden flower falls onto the ground, he turns to look at Tohsaka with a thoughtful frown, "Do ya know what I mean?"

"I... I don't understand why you worried about me still. I certainly haven't been nice to you." She replies.

Dustan shrugs, looking back towards the sun above, "Nope." He agrees easily, "But I haven't been very nice either so it's fair."

"I'm not the one who stayed up unhealthily long for you."

Dustan chuckles, "Like I said, Goat mom was worried sick and... so was I. Lets just not talk about it, alright?"  
She frowns at him, "You're not allowed to do things like that just for me, you'll get yourself sick!"  
Tohsaka's the worrier now.

Dustan rolls his eyes, "One sleepless night isn't gonna kill me, furry."

She huffs at him for that, "Just don't do it again..."

Dustan shrugs, "Alright." He agrees easily before muttering something under his breath; "Not like you could stop me"

"I'm sorry I think I must have misheard, it sounded like you were thinking about not doing what I asked of you." She gains an annoyed smile.

Dustan smirks, leaning in towards her, "Never said I was thinking of doing that, Rin. I am thinking about doing something else though." Dustan teases lightly, "Your worrying is real cute and all but I think I'm going to fine, princess."

Her face suddenly lights up with a bright red blush. She leans back to avoid the closeness and fall onto her back. Good thing they were sitting down.  
She's very, very flustered.

  
Dustan chuckles, grinning down at her, "You alright, princess?"

She just pouts and looks away, not getting up. She's still got a blush so bright her fur could never hide it.

Dustan admires her blush, not even trying to hide the way he looks at her before offering her a hand, "Need some help, furry?"

His staring only makes her blush grow. "You're cruel..."

Dustan chuckles, "That so, princess?" He says with amusement coating his voice

"Hmph...."

Dustan rolls his eyes before laying down next to her, looking back up at the sun shining down on the bed on golden flowers, not saying a word as he gets comfortable

Rin doesn't move, just avoiding eye contact. She's going to be red for a while.

Dustan is silent for a moment, thinking something over before finally speaking his mind, "I think I might leave tonight or tomorrow night. I can't stay here, no offence to Tori but my real mom is going to be worried."

"There isn't a way out..." She says after a minute or so. "Not without hurting someone innocent..."

Dustan bites his lip, absorbing that piece of information before responding, "I don't have a choice then. I have to get home and if thats what it takes..." Dustan visibly hesitates before his expression hardens into determination, "I guess I'll have to. I can't die here and I can't stay here, I'm not gonna let my mom lose another kid. If I have to fight then I will."

"Then I'll make it easy. Only boss monsters have a soul you're able to use to get out. As far as I know, that leaves Mom and I as your choices." Brutal honesty is best in situations like these. "I don't know any others." That much is also true, Rin has never met Asgore.

Dustan's expression falls as he turns to look at Tohsaka, "Are you sure? Maybe we could ask Tori about boss monsters just to make sure?"

"Mom would be the one to know if there are any others, but I said I'd make it easy. You can if you want," meaning kill Rin. She may like her role, but Rin also has little connection with this world mentally.

Dustan glares at her, "I'm not going to kill you, furry. I'm not going to even think about it until I know for sure what my options are."

"So you would think about it if that was no one but mom and I. Why not just accept the offer?"

Dustan huffs, a blush forming on his face as he stubbornly keeps his gaze on the sun, "I'm not going to kill you unless I'm sure I have no other option. If theres a different way for me to get home that doesn't involve killing you then I'm gonna take it."

Tohsaka takes advantage now. "Whats with the rosy cheeks, you might confuse someone into thinking you have a crush you know."

Dustan scoffs, rolling his eyes, "No way and even if I did, so what?"

"If you did I might be curious who the crush is on," she smiles, continuing.

Dustan huffs, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up princess."

"Will you tell me who?"

A slow smirk forms on Dustans face as an idea comes to mind, he turns to look at Tohsaka, "What if I said it was you?"

And the tables have turned on Rin. She's back to brightly blushing, and she even has her tail wagging from that suggestion. Its wagging fast enough to easily notice but she doesn't even know her tail can be controlled yet.

Dustan chuckles, noticing the wagging tail before causally pointing it out, "Your look pretty excited, princess, if I didn't know better I'd think you have a crush on me too."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! ...What do you mean too?!" Her face is even more red.

"Your tails wagging, princess, and your blushing like crazy, if that isn't sign that you like me back then I don't know what is." Dustan remarks, a teasing smirk on his face as he leans in towards her

Him leaning in only makes the blushing worse, and Rin is reduced to weakly stuttering out protests and halfhearted insults. Her tail only wags faster.

Dustan can't help but grin, his own blush getting darker as he stops just an inch from kissing Tohsaka, he waits a moment before pulling away, "We should probably get back, Goat mom's probably worried about us." Dustan suggests causally, with a teasing smirk as he stands up and causally walks away with his hands in his pockets.

Rin has been completely broke, taking a moment before quietly getting up and following and looking drained and defeated.

Eventually they get back to Toriel's house, walking in complete silence. Dustan greets Toriel when they enter the house before turning towards Tohsaka with a grin, "I'm feeling pretty tired. Wanna go to sleep early, princess?" He teases her lightly

She just gives a nod, not greeting toriel or saying a word otherwise.

Dustans eyes widen as if surprised before he clears his throat and heads to to their room in silence. He did not expect her to agree, if anything he thought she'd yell at him for teasing her

She's not got the emotional energy for that anymore, not right now at least. She just hopes he'll quit teasing if she agrees..

Dustan sits on the bed, leaning back and just watching Tohsaka in silence

Tohsaka just goes through the wardrobe looking for pajamas

Dustan sighs before standing up and approaching the wardrobe as well, snagging a t-shirt and a pair of boxers before heading back to the bed in silence and changing clothes before laying laying down on the bed under the covers and turning to face the wall like he did the night before

Rin looks at just about everything, but is finding it impossible to focus and just stands there like an idiot.

Chara speaks up about this, "Pajamas Tohsaka." They remind her quietly.

She gives a visible startled jolt, shaking her head after a moment and just grabbing a shirt, not even bothering for modesty for once. She changes into it and gets under the covers.


	10. NSFW (Please Skip)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter is NSFW and has physically intimate scenes that some people should skip over. In fact, this chapter should be skipped over entirely. I am very embarresed.

**Chapter Ten: NSFW (Please Skip)**

_**Disclaimer:** Sex, Teasing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Physically Intimate Scenes_

Tohsaka and Dustan lay in the twin bed in almost complete silence, both feeling weird after all the teasing Dustan has been doing. After a moment of deliberation, Dustan turns over to face Tohsaka, "Your pretty silent today, whats up?"

Tohsaka almost immediately avoids eye contact and looks flustered. Its not hard to see his teasing went a bit far for her.

Dustan smirks, "Oh I get it, your flustered huh?" He points out, amused as he wraps a leg around one of hers just to see how she'll react

Rin regains the bright red blush across her face, and her tail starts wagging enough to tug on the blanket. On another note, he would feel that her fur is very nice and soft.

Dustan thinks for a moment, debating on how far his teasing should go before slipping his arm around her waist and tugging her closer to him, "Your fur is pretty soft ya know..." He comments after a moment

Her blush grows to the point that if she were a human still and not a monster, she would have a large nosebleed. But instead, she's gotten to the point of looking so flustered and embarrassed that her body can't figure out the right reaction, and she begins to tear up since no other solution can be found.

Dustans eyes widen, he didn't expect this, "You alright?"

She nods weakly after a second, but the tears dont stop. She's blushing like crazy, tail wagging, and crying from just being overloaded.

Dustan's eye-brows raise, "Your crying." He points out after a moment

"...N-no..." she mumbles, denying the obvious. That took her several seconds to say and it was one word.

Dustan snorts, "Alright. Want me to continue then?" He asks boldly, smirking once more

That gets no real reply, just her trying to hide while being trapped. She just sorta pulls the covers over her head to try and hide her face.

Dustan pulls her closer, adjusting his grip on her waist, "Come on, don't hide. All you have to say is yes.... or no..." He teases her with a confident grin

she really can't handle this, by now he should be able to notice she's blushing enough to be physically warmer than usual, which is fine with her being a monster, it just means she's real flustered

Dustan huffs, pulling away from her, "Well, if you really don't want me to continue then I won't...." He trails off

Her tail very quickly stops wagging, which gives a pretty good idea of what she might feel about that. Though at this point Rin has no clue what she feels or thinks.

Dustan stiffles his laughter, understanding completely, "If you really want me to touch you just say yes." He teases as he pulls the covers off of her head, placing his hand at the edge of her shirt just to see if she'd notice and how she would react

She holds her breath, her tail beginning to wag again. Not as quickly as before, but she internally reacts positively to the mention of affection of any kind.

Dustan chuckles, "Come on, Rin. If you want me to touch you, then you'll have to say something. If you don't then I won't continue."

He finally manages something out of her. Its incoherent mumbling that only makes how flustered she is more obvious, but its using her vocal chords

Dustan chuckles again, "Good." He says simply before sliding his hand under the shirt she had on and resting his hand on her hip

the shirt is the only thing she has on besides underwear. Rin leans into his touch.

"What do you want me to do, Rin?" Dustan asks, massaging her hip with his thumb, "Where do you want me to touch you?"

She gives more incoherent mumbling in response, still trying to hide her face though.

Dustan chuckles, "Come on, princess. Speak up."

She doesn't, just hiding her face in his shirt.

Dustan hooks his fingers around her underwear before sliding it down, "Come on, tell me what you want me to do."

He gets a little more mumbling, with her tail now wagging more than it was before.

Dustan chuckles, "Speak up princess, I can't hear you."

she attempts to mumble something, but isn't really there enough to say it. Rin is trying though.

Dustan doesn't move, patiently waiting for her to speak up

He eventually gets her to stop hiding her face, receiving a pleading look from her. She wants his attention badly, even if she doesn't acknowledge fully what he is suggesting.

Dustan moves his hand to the inside of her upper thigh, just resting his hand there

Her blush grows, if thats even possible now, and she spreads her leg away some with little to no resistance to him.

He slides a finger into her opening before looking back at her to test her reaction

He is rewarded with a small, somewhat surprised moan.

Dustan smirks before leaning close to her and giving her a kiss before leaning back away and jerking his finger out of her before pushing it back in

she doesn't have time to react to the kiss before he makes her moan again, starting to get damp.

Dustan continues doing that, pushing in and out but with two fingers instead of one, "Anything else you want me to put in you, princess?" He teases with a smirk

Dustan makes her give more small moans, she is definitely wet now, and she gives a small nod.

Dustan chuckles, pumping his fingers into her once more, "What else you want me to put in you? Speak up princess."

She moans again, attempting to mumble and stutter out something, but failing for the most part

Dustan takes his fingers out of her slowly, "Speak up, princess."

she whines a little at that. "y..y-y... you..." she finally manages, taking a lot of what little focus she had left

Dustan chuckles, "That doesn't answer my question." He teases her, knowing exactly what she wants

he only gets more whining, Rin isn't in control on anything now.

Dustan rolls his eyes before sliding off his boxers and then sliding a hand around her waist, pulling her right up against him, "This what you want, princess?" He teases her, guiding his member into her opening.

She just gives a nod, leaning against him and actually wrapping a leg around his side.

After a long amount of time they both finally fall asleep.


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter Eleven: The Morning After**

  
Dustan yawns, waking up slowly, it takes a moment before he notices the body cuddled up against him. Dustan rolls his eyes, shaking Tohsaka awake, "Wake up princess."

It takes a little bit to get her to wake, but when she does she is pretty unhappy about it. She grumbles and tries to shrug off the shaking.

Dustan lets out a sigh, rolling his eyes with a scowl on his face before pushing Tohsaka off the bed, "Wake up furry."

she winces when she lands on the floor. "Ow...."

Dustan smirks, getting out of bed, "Good Morning, princess!" Dustan calls out with a wink as he quickly changes clothes right in front of her before heading outside the room and out of sight without waiting for a response.

Rin just gets on the most conservative and modest thing she has, leaving as little as possible showing.

Chara speaks up after Tohsaka is done, "...I didn't expect you to actually let him do that." They remark causally, "What will you do when he leaves?"

"...I didn't think I'd let him do that either..." She doesn't really answer

Chara hums in thought, "You could go with him and help him get back to his family." They suggest softly.

"And do what, become his pet?" She asks, "I don't think I'd have a very equal standing in any relationship with him now... but I might still follow..."

"Perhaps. I believe he cares more then he lets on." Chara responds quietly

"Even if he does, he's already figured out how to make me stop functioning."

Chara giggles, "That is correct."

She sighs, finally leaving the room

Toriel's voice can be heard from the living room, she sounds nervous, "My dear, there is no need to know such a thing. This is your home now."

Rin immediately knows what that's about.

Dustan huffs, "Just tell me how to leave the Ruins! I need to go home!" He yells at her, annoyance in his voice.

Toriel huffs at his disrespect, standing up from her chair and glaring down at him, "You are just like the others." She mutters, "You are not to leave this place, do you understand, child?" Toriel says, calmer the before.

Dustan rolls his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah. I understand. If your not gonna tell me that then tell me who the last boss monsters are." Dustan demands, glaring up at her with a scowl.

Toriel glares back down at him for a moment before her eyes soften, "That would be King Asgore and myself...." Toriel says softly, kneeling down to be at his height despite her earlier anger, she lays a fluffy hand on his shoulder, sympathy in her eyes, "My child... I understand why you want to leave. You have a family to get back to..." She says softly, her voice shaky, "However, if you leave here... King Asgore will stop at nothing to kill you and collect your soul. It  
is dangerous out there, at least here I can protect you from harm." Toriel pleads, desperation, fear and grief in her voice, "Promise me you will stay where I can protect you." Toriel searches his eyes for understanding.

After a moment Dustan nods, "Alright lady."

Rin enters the room properly now that that is done with.

"Oh!" Toriel gasps, standing up and hurrying over to Tohsaka, "Good morning, my child. How was your sleep, dear?"

"I slept... alright," She answers, glancing at Dustan.

Dustan stiffles his laughter. Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka, ruffling her hair gently, "I am glad, young one. Now then, are you two ready for breakfast?"

Rin nods. "I am."

Toriel gestures for Tohsaka and Dustan to sit at the dining table, "Go sit down and I'll be back shortly, my dear." Toriel heads towards the kitchen

Rin takes a seat where she usually eats.

Dustan sits down at the table after a moment before glancing over at Tohsaka, "So, turns out there is another boss monster, the king." He lowers his voice to make sure Toriel doesn't hear him, "I'm gonna sneak out tonight, midnight at the dot. You coming with?"

Rin doesn't give a reply to him, but definitely listened. She'll think it over.

Dustan observes Tohsaka's expression before continuing, "Tori said that my rooms ready for tonight so I'll just wait by your door for a few minutes for heading out. Do you know where the exit is?" He asks quietly, resting his elbow on the table

"I do..." She answers quietly, her expression is pretty neutral

Dustan rolls his eyes, "Where is it?"

"You'll see later," thats more or less agreeing to help.

Dustan nods, "Alright."

Not a moment too soon Toriel enters the room with two plates of food and sets them in front of Tohsaka and Dustan with a smile, "Eat up, my children. After breakfast we'll be checking the Ruins to make sure no other children have fallen." Toriel informs them with a smile before heading towards her chair and sitting down

"Thank you," Rin says to Tori, beginning to eat.

Dustan begins eating as well, finishing up rather quickly before standing up and heading to the kitchen to put away his empty plate into the sink.

Rin does the same once she finishes her food.

Toriel hurrys Tohsaka and Dustan out of the house soon after, "Come along now, children." She says, gesturing for them to follow her

Rin follows, looking around as they walk

The Ruins are beautiful but obviously old, purple bricks lining the walls and stalikes hanging from the ceiling. Toriel guides them through the catacombs/cave system, greeting every monster they pass. Monsters bow down to her, greeting her back with smiles as they stop what they are doing to chat with her.

Rin isn't bothered by any of that, still finding the ruins rather peaceful.

Toriel stops at the bed of golden flowers, "No one seems to have fallen today." She says, turning around to face Tohsaka and Dustan, "I'll stay here for a little while more, how about you two go play?" She suggests softly

Rin nods, not waiting for Dustan and going off to try and relax

Dustan sighs before going off to follow Tohsaka, "Hey wait for me!"

"Can't you go somewhere else?"

Dustan rolls his eyes, "No way, your the only interesting person here."

"Then find something else interesting!" She huffs

Dustan grabs her arm, pulling her towards him, "The interesting thing I can see is you, princess."

She tries to pull her arm away, glaring at him. "Hmph."

Dustan rolls his eyes before cornering her against a wall nearby and trapping her with his arms, "Come on, princess. Didn't you enjoy last night?" Dustan teases her, a smirk forming on his face as leans close to her.

"No, I don't enjoy being taken advantage of," She continues glaring, though a blush is starting to return.

Dustan chuckles, "Not taking advantage of you, princess. I did ask if you wanted me to continue, didn't I?" He points out, "I like you Rin, alright? I might've went a bit too far, yeah. Though I also asked for permission more then once and you never said no."

She only huffs and turns her head away from him. It's not him being wrong, its her disliking her own inability to say no to him.

Dustan sighs, "Come on, princess. Look at me and tell me what you want. If you want me to leave you be then I will, I'll be going soon anyways." He admits, looming over her, "If you want me then leave with me tonight, tell me how to leave the Ruins Rin, please." His voice softens, sounding almost pleading but the calculating look in his eyes doesn't go away, "I like you and I want you to come with me."

"You're such a cruel boy...." Rin grumbles in response, not answering any of the questions with that.

Dustan chuckles, "Am I? I really do like you and I want you to come with me." Dustan grabs a hold of her chin without warning and forces her to look at him before kissing her

Her eyes widen in surprise, acting like a deer in headlights. Or more accurately, a goat in headlights.

Dustan pulls away from her and turns his back to her and starts to walk away with his hands in his pockets, "If you liked me back, you'd show me how to get home, Rin. If you really don't like me then I won't touch you again." He calls out

She groans in frustration and goes after him, and promptly hits him upside the head after catching up.

Dustan scowls at her before pushing her to the ground and running off

And Rin, of course, gives chase, and has the advantage of being able to use magic to go faster than him while using less energy.

Dustan stops running before slamming Tohsaka into a wall, "Why won't you just tell me?!" He yells at her, frustration in his voice

"You wouldn't give me the time of day if I tried! And I did try!" She shouts back.

Dustan scoffed, "You didn't try, you ran up to me and hit me over the head." He complains bitterly, "And before that, you ignored me and just called me cruel. Just tell me, alright?"

"First of all, you deserved it." Rin says matter o' factly, "Second of all it's just down the stairs in the entrance of the house."

Dustan smirks, "Thanks princess." He gives her another small kiss before pulling away from her and turning his back to her and walking away once more. He pauses to look back at Tohsaka, "You coming with?"

she blushes from the kiss and returns to glaring at him. "Yes, solely so I can keep getting back at you for being such an awful creature."

Dustan chuckles, continuing to walk away from her at a slow pace, "What makes me so awful, huh?"

"More than I could list." She answers.

Dustan shrugs, "Whatever. See ya later, I'm going back to Tori's house, come with if you want." Dustan says simply before turning a corner and getting out of her sight

Rin said she was following, and of course does stick to her word

Eventually they get back to the house in complete silence where Dustan immediately heads to the stairs leading down and hurrys down the stairs before looking back at Tohsaka, "Come on, I'm gonna scope the place out for tonight."

"Oh please, it's just a hallway with a door at the end. There's nothing to scope out."

Dustan huffs, "Way to take the fun out of everything." He mutters with a scowl, looking down the long hallway before going back upstairs and heading towards the living room and plopping down on Toriel's chair with his arms crossed

"You really are insufferable, you know that?" Rin asks him

Dustan scoffs, "What makes you say that?"

"You use my emotions to get what you want out of me, and then try and hurt me when it doesn't work." She scolds a bit

Dustan shrugs, "Well it's working isn't it?"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior!"

Dustan chuckles, a grin forming on his face, "I was kidding! Jeez, I wasn't using you, Princess. Just having a bit of fun, I really do like you." Dustan shrugs with a lopsided smirk, glancing over at her

Rin huffs at him and crosses her arms, glaring.

Dustan rolls his eyes, "Don't act like that, princess. I really do like you."

Him saying that doesn't change her expression or position. He could try and prove it.

Dustan looks over at her with a raised eye-brow, "You really don't believe me? Want me to prove it or something?"

"If I told you it would work now would it."

Dustan huffs, "Can't prove it to you if I don't know what you want from me, now can I?"

"If you care so much you'll figure it out"

Dustan scoffs lightly before walking past her, knocking his shoulder against hers, "I don't know what you want from me, furry. I already kissed you to prove it and you rejected me. Obviously there's nothing I can do to prove that I like you when nothing enough for you, you just don't like me back even after leading me on last night." He mutters under his breath just loud enough for Tohsaka to hear him before walking away

She glares in his direction, hating his attitude so much. She goes to her room

Chara is silent for a moment before commenting, "Why are you rejecting him?" They ask curiously

"Shut up..." she grumbles, clearly conflicted.

Chara does as asked and falls silent

She gumbles in bed in silence then

After a "few" hours, soft footfalls can be heard approaching the door before knocking on it, "My child? Dinner is ready, dear." Toriel's gentle voice rings out before she walks away

Rin gets up for dinner. "Coming"

In the living room Dustan is already sitting at the dining table and digging into the food, theres a plate of food waiting at the table for Tohsaka

Rin sits at her seat and thanks Toriel for the food, then begins to eat

Toriel smiles warmly at Tohsaka, "Your welcome dear." She says softly before sitting down at her chair near the fire place and going back to her book. She reads quite a lot

Rin eats quietly for the time being

Dustan finishes his food rather quickly in complete silence before picking up his empty plate and heading into the kitchen to put it away

Rin does the same, but not as quickly

Dustan looks at Tohsaka when she comes into the kitchen, "Are you leaving with me? I'm going at midnight." He says quietly to prevent his voice from being heard by Toriel who was still in the living room

"Do you just not listen when I speak? I told you what I was going to do."

Dustan rolls his eyes, "When I asked you, you ignored me and didn't say anything and when I first mentioned leaving you told me I was going to die. Second time I mentioned leaving you told me to kill you and take your soul. When I actually asked if your leaving with me, you didn't say a word." He points out, an eye-brow raised

"I told you I would come to keep an eye on you because I don't trust you to stay out of trouble."

Dustan snorts at what he believes is a lie, he doesn't remember her ever agreeing to leave with him, "You never said that, furry. But alright, whatever. I'm just gonna assume that means your coming with." He rolls his eyes before leaving the kitchen without saying another word

Rin returns to her room now, mostly just to be mad with herself

Chara hums lightly, "...Are you alright?"

"No...." she admits

Chara is silent for a moment, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"...no."

"I understand." Chara says softly before falling silent once more

Rin falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 80/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	12. The Escape

**Chapter Twelve: The Escape**

  
A soft knock on the bedroom door startles Rin awake, with a glance at the clock she confirms the time, it was midnight.

Chara sighs, "It's Dustan." Chara confirms the identity of the person on the other side of the door

She grumbles a bit as she gets up, "Yeah yeah...."

Dustan opens the door silently, "It's just me. Come on." He gestures for Tohsaka to follow him before going down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairwell and looking back to make sure she's following him

Rin does follow him, but stays grumpy.

Dustan heads down the creaky stairs quickly before pausing when he gets all the way down, waiting for Tohsaka

Rin isn't exactly far behind though, he doesn't need to wait long.

Not a moment later the sound of a door opening upstairs is heard.

Dustans eyes widen, "Crap! She woke up. Come on, Rin!" He whisper yells, grabing her arm before running down the hall, dragging her behind him.

Rin glares, "I'm faster than you, idiot! let go!" she also whisper yells

Dustan huffs before doing as she says, letting her go and running full speed down the hallway. His footsteps are rather loud due to his sneakers.

Footsteps hurrying down the stairs behind them can be heard.

A fireball flys through the air right past Rin and Dustan to land in front of them, Dustan forces himself to a stop to avoid running into it as it explodes on the ground before him. Dustan runs round the explosion of fire, launching himself at the purple door at the end of the hall only for fireballs to form in front of  
it, forcing him to a stop. He backs away, turning to face Toriel with wide eyes.

  
"I told you not to leave, child! If you leave you will die, go back to your room." Toriel demands,her voice shaky as she stares down the Dustan before sighing and turning towards Tohsaka, "My child, please go upstairs while I settle this."

Rin looks at Toriel and says, "Mom, no one will do anything to him. I'm in charge even if they wanted to try."

Toriel approaches Rin before kneeling down in front of her with a small tired smile, "My dear, he will die out there. King Asgore will not give him mercy. I am only trying to protect him, my child. Please, go upstairs, I need to talk to him privately."

"What's he going to do, make me move out of the way? He can't do anything if I'm there."

Toriel huffs before standing up, "Do not make this more difficult then it has to be. Asgore will not relent." Toriel says softly, contrasting the stone cold expression on her face, "Please, go up stairs. Both of you. I'm doing this for your own good." Her voice shakes.

Dustan scoffs, "No way, lady! I just need his soul right? I'll kill him, I'm getting back home!" Dustan yells at her, "If you stand in my way, I'll dust you too!" He threatens her, raising his fists.

Rin frowns at him, "No, you won't." He's just lost his support.

Dustan rolls his eyes, "She tried to kill me just because I tried to leave. Did you see that fireball she threw right at me?" Dustan scoffs, "Nevermind. Fine, I won't dust her but I am dusting Asgore."

She gives an exasperated sigh.

Toriel sighs, closing her eyes as her stone cold expression drops, "....You are very brave, young one." She says at last, opening her eyes as her expression turns neutral. The fireballs fade away as she slowly approaches him, staring down at him with a strange emptiness, "If you are truly serious about this then you may leave. Both of you." She decides at last before kneeling down and engulfing him in a soft hug, she pulls away from him after a  
moment, "Please, don't return here. I don't believe I'll be able to let you go again, my child. When you leave, keep walking for as far as you can and don't stop for anything, eventually you will reach Asgore. Do not let him take your soul, his plan can not succeed." She informs him softly, searching his eyes for understanding.

Dustan nods, "Alright, I can do that. Thanks, lady." Dustan shifts in place, backing away from her as she stands back up.

Toriel walks away back down the hall, stopping to only say one last thing, "Be good and do not come back." She says simply before leaving the basement, not once looking back at Tohsaka.

Rin fully intends on returning, and if Toriel doesn't let her she'll make a fuss about it.

Dustan lets out a sigh of relief, leaning against the purple door, "I didn't think she'd actually let us go." He breaths out in relief, suddenly seeming exhausted

"did you not sleep at all before getting me?" she half scolds

Dustan smiles sheepishly, giving a shrug in response, "Not really."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

Dustan rolls his eyes, not bothering to answer as he pushes open the Ruins door to reveal the frozen tundra that is Snowdin Forest

Rin is fine with that, fur and all that.

Dustan walks out of the Ruins, shivering slightly at the cold as he shoves his gloved hands into his pockets, looking around curiously

Rin, in contrast, is rather uninterested, but enjoys the cool breeze, if nothing else.

Suddenly Dustan stops walking and lets out a pain filled gasp, hunching over as blood pools from his chest to stain the white snow a crimson red. A thorny vine stabs through his chest and out of his back before the vine retreats back into the ground. Dustan falls over onto the ground on his knees, his arms coming up to shield his bloody chest from the snow before collapsing with a pained groan.

That startles Rin, who is now very ready for a fight. "Cheap move... damned flower."

Flowey cackles, popping up from the ground in front of Dustan's fallen body with a cheerful grin, "Howdy! You sure are an idiot, huh?" Flowey tilts his head to the side, cheerful as ever

She doesn't give him the light of day, firing her usual curse at FLowey

Flowey giggles, popping back underground and completely dodging the curse before popping up from the ground behind Tohsaka, "Well golly, pal! This timeline was fun and all but I've got a better idea to test out, so see you next timeline, friend~! If you remember anything, that is!" Flowey chirps out quickly, waiting for Tohsaka to turn around before doing anything else

She doesn't plan on turning, she knows he's up to something.

Flowey rolls his eyes before just resetting, he can always do this again later, "Goodbye now!" He chirps out before everything goes dark, time seeming to reverse itself at such a speed that it could cause a severe headache.

Tohsaka finds herself somewhere else, laying on the ground in the Ruins while an unfamilar face gazes down worridedly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 83/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	13. Somewhere Else

**Chapter Thirteen: Somewhere Else**

  
Tohsaka finds herself laying on the ground somewhere in the Ruins. Looking around in a panic, she notices a young goat monster in a green and yellow striped shirt standing not too far away from her, he looked like he was about to cry. "Golly, Rin, are you alright?" He asks, worry and concern in his voice as he offers Tohsaka a hand, his voice sounded eerily familiar, "Are you hurt?"

Rin sits up quickly, clearly on alert like she expects something to try and hit her.

Asriel hesitates, "...Sis? Oh Golly, I hope you didn't hit your head too bad..." The goat boy looks worried and on the verge of tears.

"...what?" she asks

"W-Well, you didn't answer me so I thought maybe...." Asriel defends himself before hunching in on himself, looking away nervously, "Oh golly... Nevermind, I'm just being stupid. Are you alright Rin?"

"I'm okay," she assures, getting a sense of the situation now. He said sis, so she's got an older brother now. "...Can we go home?"

Asriel nods quickly, relieved now that he's sure Tohsaka is alright, "Yeah! Mom's gonna be worried soon anyways!" He enthusiastically agrees, pulling Tohsaka to her feet, "Do you remember where mom went to? I- um, kinda forgot." Asriel admits sheepishly, tilting his head to the side with a shrug

She shakes her head, but also starts to feel the fall she was sent back to. "...um... can you carry me?" Rin is a bit sore

Asriel blinks before agreeing, "Piggyback ride like usual?" Apparently this happens a lot

She nods, the suggestion getting her tail to wag

Asriel's about to help Tohsaka get on his back before a pained scream echoes from farther in the Ruins. Asriel looks over in that direction with wide eyes, "Oh golly, it sounds like someones in trouble... it sounds like it came from the flower patch! Come on, we gotta help them!" Asriel runs off in the direction of the scream, grabing Tohsaka's arm gently and pulling her along with him.

Rin isn't a fan of being pulled along like this, and is very much not able to keep up

Asriel, noticing this, slows down so that she's able to keep up. Luckly they are nearing the room the scream came from, "It sounds like it came from over here..." Asriel looks into the room the screams came from cautiously before gasping, letting go of Tohsaka's arm before hurrying over to the figure curled up on the bed of golden flower.

The figure was identicle to Chara, the ghost child who had recently attached itself to Rin. They seemed startled as soon as they saw Asriel.

"You've fallen down haven't you?" Asriel asks Chara, hovering over them.

Chara sits up and cautiously nods but doesn't speak.

"Are you alright? Here, get up..." Asriel offers Chara his arm and they take it, letting Asriel bring them to their feet before muttering something under their breath. Asriel looks at them curiously before responding, "Chara, huh? Thats a nice name. My name is Asriel!"

Rin certainly recognizes them, but keeps quiet for the time being. Definitely unusual times

Chara shudders before looking over at Tohsaka, recognition in their eyes before they look back at Asriel and asks him something, too quiet for Rin to hear them from where she is standing.

Rin doesn't try to get closer, just acknowledging the mutual recognition

Asriel nods to whatever Chara said, "Yeah! Thats my sister, Rin! Come on, I'll bring you to my mom, she'll heal your injurys, are you able to walk?" Asriel asks.

Chara nods before leaning on Asriel so that most of their weight is off of their bad leg.

Rin follows along with the two older children, having wanted to go home anyways.

Chara looks disorientated, a bit confused and they definitely remember Rin. Something that Rin takes notice of immediately.

Eventually the three of thm arrive at Toriel's house in the ruins. Rin stays a bit separated, a definitive mistrust of the situation. Though she doesn't let that show

  
"Moooommmmm!" Asriel yells out, throwing open the door with a grin, "We have a guest, mom!"

Toriel comes over not long after, and is quickly surprised to see a human with her children. And an injured one at that. "Oh dear... Asriel, have them sit on the couch, they need to be healed."

"Alright, mom!" Asriel nods, flashing a smile at Chara before helping them into the living room and helping them sit down on the rocking chair by the fireplace.

Chara stays silent, hiding their face behind their hair, their red eyes peaking out to gaze at Toriel with a calculating and curious look  
in their eyes, "Your a monster?" They ask bluntly yet quietly, their voice hoarse as if they haven't talked in a while

"Yes, we are monsters." Toriel smiles kindly to Chara. "Please. Save your voice for until you're a bit better, would you like a drink?"

Chara is silent for a moment before slowly nodding, "Yes please, Miss...?" Chara trails off, glancing at Toriel with a question in their eyes.

"I am Toriel, and it seems you have already met my children, Asriel and Rin. Speaking of, could one of you get Chara a drink, and one of you go get Asgore?"

Asriel and Rin both get something to do now

Asriel perks up, "I'll go get Dad! He's outside in Snowdin, right?"

"I believe so, thank you." Toriel works on healing Chara. And Rin goes to get a drink for Chara

The kitchen looks much the same as it was before, many cabinets line the walls above the counters, the cups will probably be in one of those  
Rin, being a tiny goat child, cannot actually reach them. She tries her best though before noticing that there's a footstool by the wall that can be used to reach the cabinets.

She's barely six, a foot stool won't get her to the cabinets. But it will be enough for her to climb onto the counter. And so she does drag the footstool over and use it to lift herself up onto the counter.

The first cabinet she checks is filled with plates and glasses

she carefully gets a glass out and sets it down, then has to climb down from the counter

Toriel's consoling voice can be heard from the living room, her voice barely audible with pauses in between that must've been Chara talking

Rin finally gets the drink, just water, and returns

Toriel's kneeling down in front of Chara with a worried frown, "-Don't worry my child, you can stay here." She says softly before noticing Rin. Toriel flashes a warm smile at Rin when she enters the room before standing up from her position on the floor and gently ruffling Chara's head, "You are safe here, young one." She reassures them

Rin comes over to give the cup of water, just a little jealous at the attention Chara's getting.

Toriel sighs, moving out of the way to let Rin hand the cup to Chara before gesturing for Rin to follow her, "Rin my dear, may we talk in private?" Toriel asks softly, concern in her gaze

She nods, going with Toriel as requested of her. She is her mom now, afterall.

Only when they are both far enough away that Chara can't hear them does Toriel speak up, "My child... I believe Chara was mistreated on the surface. When I searched them for injuries, many of them seemed to be caused by people, only a few of the injuries seemed to have been caused by the fall. It's cause for concern." Toriel informs Rin softly, kneeling down to be at her height, "Have they acted violently or suspicious in any way since they came down here? Any hint that they may harm themselves or others?"

Rin shakes her head no to that. "They just seem sad." That's something she can believe with certainty, given past timelines and this one.

Toriel nods slowly, "Indeed, my child." Toriel says softly, standing up before gently ruffling Rin's hair with a fond look in her eyes. After a moment, however, she frowns in worry, looking off to the side, "Would it be alright if you kept an eye on them just in case, dear?"

"I can do that." Rin doesn't mind, it's not like Chara was ever much of an issue before

Toriel beams at Rin, "Thank you, my child. Now then, why don't you go keep Chara company while I go see what's taking Asriel so long?" She suggests

"Okay," she agrees with a smile in return, going to Chara not long after.

Chara looks up from the floor when Rin enters the room, their expression curious yet blank as always, tilting their head to the side as they speak, "Do you remember or is just me?" They ask quietly, their eyes gleaming a demonic crimson red

Chara's expression definitely is offputting, which shows in Rin's current form. "...I wish I didn't..." she replies.

Chara nods slowly in understanding, "I wish I didn't either. To see and communicate with motherand Asriel again after so long is quite off-putting." They agree quietly, a calculating glint in their eyes

"...I'm supposed to make sure you're okay... so do you want to do anything?"

Chara hums lightly in thought, "I believe I'm fine. Thank you for asking." They decline the offer politely, turning their fiery gaze to the firepit, "...I wonder what else you could change just by being here." They ponder softly before falling silent

"Hopefully nothing else..." Not something she'd enjoy thinking of as she currently is.

A demonic smile creeps onto Chara's lips as they glance at Rin out of the corner of their eyes with some form of delight, "I'll insure, as much as I can, that the timeline does not stray too far from before." They promise quietly, a calculating glint in their eyes, "I never planned on returning anyways..." Chara sighs out, their smile fading into a thoughtful frown as their gaze wanders back to the firepit as if being drawn to it

Rin really doesn't like her smile, not being sure why its hurting her mood so much though. "...I just want to go back to being myself..."

Chara nods, "I understand." They say softly, "I could help if you'd like. We'd need to wait until a certain point in the timeline however before I'll be of any help at all."

"what do you mean?"

Chara giggles, a grin forming on their face, "I told you before that I know someone that might be able to help. I was only able to visit him after I died, since I'm connected to you I should be able to bring you with me." They answer quietly, their expression serene, "If anyone can help it would  
be him."

"Why not just bring me now then? You know where he is."

Chara chuckles, "Have you been listening?" They ponder curiously, turning to look at Rin, tilting their head to the side in blatant curiosity, "I'm only able to visit him after I die. I can't die too soon since I have to keep the timelines integrity intact as close as I can." They inform Rin quietly, "Don't worry, it shouldn't be too long. Less then a month perhaps if things go as they should."

She shakes her head. "I'll tell mom if you try." Seems Rin is still going to cause trouble.

Chara flashes Rin a sweet cheery smile, "Alright, I won't then." They agree easily, "I suppose your not against never going back to where you came, then?" They ask curiously, tilting their head to the side, "I wouldn't appose having another sibling."

"I'll go back another way, but I'm in charge of making sure you're okay and I'm not backing down on that." More like Rin has a heart, she just doesn't like showing it

Chara nods, "Alright." They leave it at that, turning to look back at the firepit, their expression blank once more

Rin grumbles a bit, frustrated with Chara's attitude

Chara hums lightly before noticing the noises Rin was making that could only be described as grumbling, "....I apologize for upsetting you and for being rude thought it wasn't my intention to do so. May I ask what I've been doing in particular that upsets you?" They ask softly, their voice small as they fidget with their hands. The drag their legs up onto the chair to hug them to their chest, curling in on themselves. They seem like they feel guilty for something, guilt and a  
form of grief in their eyes even as they continue to stare into the firepit almost as if entranced

"Did I say you did anything?" Rin asks, as if she isn't as readable as a book.

Chara curls further into themselves, "No. I just feel as if I've done something wrong. As if I've upset you." They admit quietly, their hands shaking slightly.

Rin frowns, choosing to go over and sit with Chara. Given Chara is on the couch, Rin is easily able to sit with them with how small she is. She just tries to give comfort.

Chara sighs softly, leaning their head on Rin's shoulder, their eyes blank of any emotion, "Perhaps I'm being silly, I've always been sensitive to my surroundings and this wouldn't be the first time I've read too much into things." Chara hesitates, their breathing shaky, "...I don't want to upset you, your hearts in the right place and you mean well. Which is why I agreed to not hurt myself like last time." They say softly, their voice a mere whisper as they blink, a single tear  
escaping their eyes, "I regret it, dieing hurts." They admit quietly

Rin doesn't really know what to say, so she just hugs Chara. "Don't cry... you've got the whole family here for you now."

Chara lets out a tear filled giggle, sounding almost as if their sobbing as they hug Rin back, "I know." They breath out softly, their voice barely audible as they hug Rin tighter

Rin keeps hugging Chara, hoping this cheers them up.

At some point Chara's sobbing stops and they pull away from Rin, wiping away the tears on their face, "Thank you." They say softly, not looking at her, instead their empty gaze finding the firepit once more

"...why do you keep looking at the fire?" she asks, Rin hasn't stopped hugging yet.

Chara shrugs daintily, "I've always liked fire. It brings warmth." They explain softly, "I always feel so cold, it's even worse in death. While I enjoy the cold... I like the warmth. I haven't had any in a long time." Chara continues softly before smiling, "Besides, the fire's pretty." They admit at last, their smile small and sweet

That gets Rin to smile, her tail wagging a little without her realizing. "...I could probably make little fires if you ever get upset again."

Chara smiles sweetly at Rin, their eyes a happily gleaming red, "I would like that..." They say shyly, bowing their head slightly and looking up at Rin

Rin begins to cuddle into Chara, once again without really noticing she is. Her tail still wagging. She looks like an adorable furball.

Chara allows this, their gaze once more returning to the fire.

Regardless of their promise, they were determined to make things go the way things are supposed to be. Their very existance is a blight on the happy royal family they've stumbled into. At least now... they could forfill their promise to Asriel, to free them all. No matter what it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 89/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	14. Settling In

**Chapter Fourteen: Settling In**

  
After a while of this, Rin yawns, getting a bit sleepy with it being so calm and her being so little.

Chara looks over at the sound, boredom in their expression, "Mother will be coming back with Father and Asriel rather soon I think if all goes as it did last time." They say quietly

"Hm....? Alright." She rubs her eyes with her paws.

Chara smiles blandly at Rin, despite their smile they still look empty inside

That clearly puts them off a bit yet again. "...You really shouldn't hide how you feel like that."

Chara blinks, tilting their head to the side, "I apologize if it seems that way. I've never been able to properly express how I feel." They say smoothly.

"You don't look like you're feeling anything."

Chara blinks, taking a moment to access their emotions before responding, "...I suppose I feel, if anything... reminiscent."

"...elaborate?"

Chara smiles slowly, "....I don't belong here." They admit at last, "Last time I saw them was as me and Asriel were dying. Our sacrifice was for nothing. Yet they treat me as if their own when I'm the one responsible for their sons death. I miss them, being here, starting all over again.... it brings back both the painful memory's and the good ones." They explain softly before their gaze wanders back to the fire, "I ruined their perfect happy family... all because I was a part of that family."

"Well as far as I can see, none of that has happened yet, so cheer up!" Rin isn't the most emotionally conscious, if you get what i mean.

Chara stares at Rin for a moment, a curiosity in their eyes before they respond, "Time isn't linear Ms. Tohsaka. I'd of thought you of all people would understand that." They ponder, tilting their head to the side before suddenly grinning sweetly at Rin, all sunshine and rainbows, "But alright. I won't mention it again if that's what you'd like Rin Dreemurr, things will be different this time."

Her tail involuntarily wags at the more genuine looking smile. "Linear or not, you've got plenty chance to make things way better this time!"

"I'll make sure things go better this time." Chara promises sweetly, determination glowing in their red eyes

Rin very much seems to appreciate that. "Good!"

Chara's gaze darts towards the doorway just as Toriel, Asgore and Asriel enter the room.

Toriel flashes Chara a warm smile before turning towards Asgore, "Gorey, this is Chara. The child Asriel found over by the Ruins."

Asgore nods before kneeling down in front of Chara and introducing himself

Rin is still sitting right next to Chara. Toriel or Asriel would probably notice she isn't shying away from Chara like she would normally have in this world, or like she had been just before they left to find Asgore really.

Toriel smiles proudly down at Rin while Chara and Asgore are talking, "I see you and Chara have gotten along well the few minutes I've been gone, dear." She comments warmly, gently ruffling the fur on the top of Rin's head before pulling away and turning to Asgore, gently placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "I'll be back shortly with dinner, Gorey. Please entertain our guest while I'm in the kitchen, dear." She requests quietly before pulling away from  
him and heading towards the kitchen before stopping at the doorway to glance at Chara, "I almost forgot to ask, Chara dear, are you allergic to anything?"

Chara shakes their head no, staying relatively silent.

Toriel beams at them happily before heading into the kitchen and out of sight

Rin appears rather happy with Toriel's reaction, her tail wagging rather steadily at this point.

Asriel beams at Rin, his own tail wagging as he finally steps away from the doorway and rushes over to envelope Chara and Rin in a hug, accidentally pushing his dad out of the way in the process, "Chara, Rin! Good news, we'll be sharing a room!" Asriel exclaims happily before managing to snuggle his way into the spot on Toriel's rocking chair between Rin and Chara.

Asgore chuckles at his sons excitement, not at all bothered by being pushing out of the way, as he stands up from his position on the floor, "I'll leave you three be and go set up the bunk bed." He ruffles the fur on top of Asriel's head before doing the same to Rin and Chara before leaving the room.

Rin has a little smile on her face, just leaning on Asriel a bit. She's quite happy with how things are going, even if she'd never say that

Asriel glances over at Chara with a grin, "Golly, I guess we're siblings now..." he comments nervously.

Chara looks back at him blankly before smiling sweetly at him, "I suppose so..." They agree shyly before glancing over at Rin, "...That is if Rin is alright with it." Chara corrects themselves

Rin pauses for a moment at that comment. "...Why would I change that?"

Chara blinks, "I suppose that means your alright with me considering Asriel- and by extension: you- my siblings then?" They ask curiously.

Asriel rolls his eyes, gently nudging Chara's shoulder before exclaiming, "Of course that's what she means!"

All Chara gets in the way of definite confirmation is Rin sticking her tongue out at her, tail still wagging from earlier.

Asriel giggles, snuggling close to Rin

That makes her tail wag faster, and she feels it important to snuggle back

After dinner all three children go to sleep, the bunk-bed now set up for Chara and Rin. The next morning they are awakened by a knock on the door, "My children? It's time to wake up for breakfast!" Toriel calls out from the the hallway, knocking again once more before heading back towards the living room.

Rin isn't to happy to be woken up, but does at least begin to get up

Asriel yawns, blinking his eyes sleepily before sliding out of his covers and off of the bed, "Coming mom!" he calls out before shambling his way over to the bunk bed and gently shaking Chara awake, "Morning Chara!" he greets them when Chara wakes up.

Chara mutters something under their breath, making a series of sloppy hand signs.

Asriel blinks, understanding the hand signals easily as he helps them out of bed, "Yeah, mom's making breakfast." Asriel responds with a smile.

Rin frowns a bit at half the conversation being missing to her, but carefully gets out of bed. It's a bit harder to get out of bed when you're so small, but she's smart enough to manage.

Asriel glances over, slightly concerned at how Rin is having trouble before flashing her a smile and hurrying out of the room, "Come on! I think I smell Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie!" He calls out over his shoulder

Rin nods, following even if she's still in pajamas.

Chara follows after them after a second, and pretty easily passes Rin. After a second they slow down their pace slightly so that their pace matches Rin's, walking along-side her in silence as they catch up to Asriel.

Rin doesn't know why Chara chose to do this, but doesn't question it. She simply gets in her seat once at the table.

Asriel and Chara do the same. Asriel glances over at Toriel, flashing her a smile as she sets a plate of Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie in front of each of them, "Thanks mom!" He exclaims happily before digging into the food

"Thank you," Rin says as well, sounding a bit excited about the pie as well, even if she didn't expect that to be the tone she used.

Chara looks down at the plate of food, shyly avoiding Toriel's gaze, muttering a quiet 'thank you Miss Toriel.' before silently beginning to eat their food

So the trio eats breakfast, which is very good with Toriel as the chef.

Asriel's the first to finish up breakfast, scarfing it all down rather quickly before hurrying over to the kitchen to put away his plate.

After a moment he returns to the living room to ask Toriel; "Mom, can I take Chara and Rin go out to play after they finish eating? I wanna show Chara around!"

Toriel thinks it over carefully before nodding her consent, "If they would like that then I don't see why not, dear. Me and your father have already spread the news of their arrival so it should be safe." Toriel agrees warmly.

"Thanks mom!" Asriel grins, giving her a quick hug before sitting back down next to Chara and Rin, "Sooooo? Are you two okay with that?" He asks, seeming excited to show Chara around.

Chara gives a silent nod, making a so-so gesture with their free hand.

"We're in pajamas still." Rin reminds him, not interested in going out looking like she woke up three seconds before heading out.

Asriel blinks, "After we get dressed and are a little bit more awake then?" He amends with a sheepish grin, not at all discouraged

"Yes," she fully agrees, about done breakfast too

Chara glances briefly at Rin before pushing away their plate, apparently done even though they haven't even finished half of their plate yet, "Miss Toriel?" They call out quietly, gaining Toriels attention.

"What is it, dear? Are you not hungry?" Toriel asks concerned when she gets a glance at their plate.

Chara bites their lip before nodding, "...I'm not very hungry." They confirm quietly.

Toriel sighs, gently ruffling their hair before taking their plate and turning to Rin, "Are you done, dear? I can take your plate for you." Toriel offers with a warm smile

"I am, thank you," Rim gives Toriel a smile in return, seeing her happy making her tail wag.

Toriel happily takes Rin's plate before heading to the kitchen, "Feel free to head out any time!" She calls out over her shoulder with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen

Rin goes to get changed into regular clothes in her room

Asriel follows after her, quickly changing clothes too and picking up his dull gardeners dagger and stuffing it into his pocket, Chara waits until Rin and Asriel are done and out of the room before changing into some of Asriel's spare clothes that he offered them the night before.

Asriel grins at Chara and Rin when they come out before heading outside, "Come on! Lets goooo!" Asriel whines.

Chara can't help but grin a bit before obediently following after him

Rin finds their interactions interesting, and comes along as well, a lot slower for obvious reasons

Asriel runs off ahead, basically leaving Rin and Chara in the dust, impatiently waiting for Rin and Chara to catch up.

Chara matches their pace with Rin's effortlessly, not at all bothered with

Asriel's habit of running off ahead without warning, "Asriel's rather excited. It's nice to see him happy." Chara comments quietly, smiling almost fondly.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk as much as he's going to make me..." Rin is less enthusiastic about how energetic he is. She already knows she'll end up being dragged around.

Chara nods, understanding the feeling well, "My first time here I felt much the same way. He's easy to get used to after a while though." They assure Rin almost absent-mindedly

"You're tall enough to keep up, that's a little different." No, you're the little different Rin.

Chara hums lightly, "I suppose so. " They agree after a moment before continuing, "I don't have the same amount of energy and enthusiasm that he does, nor am I as active as he is. That's why I used to feel a similar way."

"My feet are already starting to hurt... how does he walk with legs like this?" Hurt is a bit of an exaggeration, but Rin is still unused to this body.

Chara shrugs, "He has regular exercise every day which leads to stronger legs and lets him run longer before it starts to hurt. He also has the enthusiasm to ignore any leg or feet pain." They comment nonchalantly, glancing at each monster they pass, most of them being whimsuns and froggits and such.

Rin sighs, "Why is he so far..."

Chara giggles, "Like I said, enthusiasm. He could run through the whole underground and not get tired." They joke fondly, smirking slightly at the thought

"That's too far though... I've never even seen half the underground."

Chara glances over at Rin in amusement, "Exactly."

She pouts in response, not looking forward to this walk.

To be fair, neither of them are looking forward to it, Chara's just better at pretending and making the most out of a not-so-happy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 94/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	15. A Plan

**Chapter Fifthteen: A Plan**

  
Eventually they catch up with Asriel who's at the long hallway with the pillar, sitting against it. He seems to be chatting with a whimsun, a small shy moth like creature with sensitive wings who fly's away, fleeing from the room as soon as it notices Chara and Rin enter the room, seeming very startled.

Asriel beams at Rin and Chara when they enter the room, waving them over with his usual enthusiasm, "Howdy Chara, Rin!"

"You went too far." Rin complains, instead of saying hi back. "You made me walk too much."

Asriel blinks, his grin fading into a worried frown, quickly sitting up from his spot and heading over to Rin, "I'm sorry Rin... are you alright?" He hesitantly asks, giving her a hesitant shy smile filled with concern.

"...Yes." She feels bad for making him feel bad.

Asriel sighs in relief before enveloping her into a soft and warm hug, "Oh golly, I'm glad your alright Rin. Sorry if I freaked out a bit...."

The hug is very effective, as Rin hugs back and her tail start wagging for the first time on the journey out of the house. "It's okay..."

Asriel squeezes her tightly before pulling away, his own tail wagging just as hard, "Uhm... do you want to go back home?"

"Why?" Rin sees absolutely no benefit to that. More walking.

"Well, we can take a little break then we can head back home. It's getting pretty late and I thought maybe we could get some lunch?" Asriel hesitantly explains, his eyes darting between Rin and Chara, "Does that sound alright to you two?"

Chara gives a non-verbal agreement, a silent nod to his question

Rin gives a nod in agreement, less than pleased the outing would just be walking

Asriel seems to notice Rin's displeasure, frowning slightly before smiling at her as he sits back down, getting comfortable near the white pillar, "Wanna sit down with me? Just talk for a bit?"

Chara shuffles slightly in place before giving a resolute nod and sitting next to him as offered

Rin also accepts the offer, landing firmly in Asriel's lap. She's not going to get her dress dirty by sitting on the ground, that's silly.

Asriel blinks, surprised before snorting and wrapping his arms around her with a smile

she just leans back into him, trying to relax.

His fur is rather fluffy and warm, Asriel is indeed a great pillow.

Chara looks at Rin and Asriel curiously, tilting their head, "Does this happen often?" They ask quietly.

Asriel giggles, giving a small nod, "Pretty much."

Rin is much fluffier, as younger animals tend to be. just cause they have a human shape doesn't change that. Rin doesn't seem to like the topic being discussed though, as she sinks further into Asriel more than usual.

Asriel blinks, recognizing Rin's discomfort almost immediately, "Sorry Rin, I didn't mean anything bad. I like cuddling! We'll stop talking about it, right Chara?" He explains easily, joyful as always.

Chara nods, "Indeed. I didn't mean anything by it either. I don't have any siblings myself, I was just curious." They explain softly.

Rin just shakes her head at herself, she'd hardly noticed how naturally she just did those things.

Chara tilts their head before looking back at Asriel, "I've noticed that your father was in regal attire when I met him. Is he royalty of some sort?" They ask curiously, changing the subject.

Asriel grins at Chara, nodding his head excitedly, "Yeah! He's the king actually. We have a castle over in New Home, you'll probably see it soon since that's where we mainly live." Asriel responds, seeming excited.

Chara hums lightly, accepting the answer with a nod, "Interesting. I'd love to see it soon. Ms. Toriel mentioned me living with her and her husband. Would that  
mean adoption of some sort, would that make me royalty as well?" They ask next, a calculating glint forming in their demonic red eyes.

Asriel blinks, his eye brows furrowing in thought, "I dunno. I think so." He answers them, seeming unsure before turning to RIn, "What do you think,  
sis?"

Rin doesn't really have much of an opinion on that, giving a small shrug. She isn't too concerned about titles.

Asriel gives Chara a shrug and a sheepish smile, "Maybe you should ask Mom? She'll know!" He suggests.

Chara bites their upper lip, "Alright. I'll ask her later."

Rin just snuggles more into Asriel as she starts properly relaxing.

Asriel and Chara chat for a bit, Chara asking questions and Asriel answering them to the best of his ability before they get interrupted by a Froggit who wanders over, "His Royal Highness, her heiress, your majesty is requesting your presence for lunch." The Froggit informs Asriel and Rin, formal but shy.

Asriel smiles sweetly at the Froggit, "Thanks Froggit! Tell mom we'll be there soon?" He asks politely with a tilt of his head.

Froggit blinks before giving a sharp nod and hopping away at a fast pace from wherever he came from

Rin, of course, has zero intentions of walking, which Asriel should know. Her being half asleep doesn't help.

"We've been out here for a while. Mom must be worried." Asriel comments with a bit of guilt, sliding an arm under Rin's legs to pick her up, standing up with her in his arms like he does it all the time.

Chara stands up too, silent as they follow him out of the room.

Rin is a bit startled about being picked up, but doesn't resist, nuzzling into Asriel to find a new way to relax.

And so the long walk home begins. Asriel and Chara quietly chatting among themselves, Rin deciding to listen in on what they talk about

"When will Ms. Toriel be bringing us to the castle you mentioned?" Chara asks curiously during the walk.

"I dunno, probably in a few days. Mom mentioned staying in the Ruins for a few days so that you can adjust and heal completely before we start traveling back to New Home." Asriel explains to them, adjusting his hold on Rin

Rin doesn't have anything to contribute to that conversation. They should get home pretty quickly with Asriel leading and they do get home pretty quickly with Asriel's fast pace, though Chara got left behind a few times but Asriel, having learnt his lesson from earlier, waits for Chara to catch up whenever he realizes he lost them.

Asriel heads inside the house, Chara following after him silently, "Mom! We're home!" Asriel calls out, heading towards his room, "We're going to our room so that Rin and Chara can rest!" He calls out next before ducking into the bedroom and setting Rin onto her bed before slumping down onto it himself.

Chara raises an eyebrow before doing the same as Asriel, feeling almost as tired as Rin was

Rin gets up once set down, she's done her resting. That doesn't mean she won't chill though, she just does it on Asriel.

Which Asriel doesn't mind all that much as the trio, resting on the twin bed together as a lump, are quite comfortable.

Chara rolls over, burrying their face in a pillow as they nonchalantly grab Rin and tug them closer, practically cuddling up to both Rin and Asriel. They seem rather sleepy, it seems the walk tired them out.

Rin did not expect such open acts of affection from Chara, completely unable to stop her tail from wagging. Asriel's tail wags just as fast as he easily cuddles back. Rin tries looking unhappy with the situation, but you know, tail.

After a moment Chara sighs, "Asriel? Rin?" They whisper softly, a thoughtful expression on their face.

Rin looks at Chara. "Yes?" She asks in return, Chara has her attention.

Asriel blinks, also looking over at Chara with a worried frown, "Whats wrong, Chara?"

Chara visibly hesitates before shyly answering, "....Mom- Ms. Toriel, she mentioned that there was a barrier keeping us trapped here? Could we.... break it? It's unfair that monsters are trapped down here, your all so nice." Chara mumbles, only just loud enough for both Rin and Asriel to  
hear them.

Rin doesn't really know, as she's not really of this world, just incorporated by it. "...We can try." She decides.

Asriel nods excitedly at that, "Yeah! It can't be that hard!" Asriel exclaims, excitement forming on his face, "Mom told me that seven human wizards created the barrier and 'an equal power' would open it back up. Maybe what we need is a soul!" Asriel rambles, starting to sit up, his eyes practically sparkling.

Chara gazes intently at Asriel, also beginning to sit up, a calculating glint forming in their red eyes that just screamed of curiosity, "Is that so...?" They mutter, though in all honestly they didn't look all that surprised

Rin doesn't mind Asriel's antics as all, more focused on Chara's expression. They seem strange to her.

Chara seems to notice Rin's stare almost immediately and turns to look at her with a tilt of their head, "...Do you think it will work, Rin?" They ask softly

Rin completely ignores the question for the moment, and replies, "I like your eyes." Normally she would have phrased that better, but she's not quite as mature as she used to be.

Chara blinks, surprised, before blushing and looking away, "...Thank you I suppose. I like your eyes as well." They respond politely

Rin smiles at Chara, her tail back to wagging. She moves to be back in Chara's view. "You're welcome!"

Chara leans back slightly in surprise, a bit unnerved before smiling politely at the girl, their red eyes gleaming before reaching out a hand and gently petting Rin's head, "How do you feel, Rin, about helping me and Asriel free monster-kind from their unjust punishment? To see the sun again?" They ask softly. 

Asriel seems to approve of the plan

Rin is clearly more than a little distracted by the petting, but is still there enough to reply with, "I wanna see the sun..." She's got her tail wagging quite a bit now, and she's leaning towards Chara's hand to get more petting.

Chara gladly continues the petting, finding Rin's reaction amusing, "Then that's what we will give you and monster-kind, all we'll need is seven souls and we'll be golden." Their smile turns up into a grin, their eyes alight with determination and drive

Rin giggles a little when Chara grins, enjoying their seemingly genuine happiness. "You're pretty..."

Chara pulls away after a few seconds, careful not to show how offput they are by the comments, they're more then a little creeped out by the continuous compliments, "Thank you, Rin." They answer politely.

Rin is actually just pretty quick to say nice things when she's distracted, which Chara has been doing a good job of keeping her distracted. Rin pretty quickly pouts at Chara ending the petting.

Chara rolls their eyes before slipping out of the bed smoothly and heading towards the door, "Come on you two, mother must be waiting on us, it is time for lunch." They say quietly, barely waiting for Asriel and Rin before slipping out of the room as quick as a snake.

Asriel blinks before hurrying after them with a grin, "Come on Rin!" He calls out cheerfully as he leaves the room, following after Chara quickly

Rin takes a moment herself before following after them as well, it's time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 99/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	16. Lunch, Questions & A Surprise Visitor

**Chapter Sixteen: Lunch, Questions & A Surprise Visitor**

By the time Rin gets to the dining room, Chara and Asriel are already at the table eating peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches. Toriel beams at Rin when she enters the room, handing Rin a sandwich of her own, "I didn't know what you three would like for lunch this evening so I made you three some sandwiches if thats alright, my child." Toriel explains with a gentle smile before heading back over to her chair

Rin nods, and starts eating before getting to her seat. Silly child.

Chara briefly glances over when Rin sits down, gingerly taking another tiny bite of their sandwich before placing it down on the table. They haven't even eaten half of it yet.

Rin notices that Chara didn't eat much, but isn't in much of a position to tell them to eat more. She continues eating for now, but plans to ask about it once she's done.

After a few minutes, Chara stands up and slips out of the room without finishing their lunch, their red eyes hidden beneath their bangs, quiet as a mouse

Once Rin is done, she decides to go after Chara in the direction they went, finding Chara in the bedroom laying on the bed, their earlier good mood seems to have disappeared. They glance over curiously when Rin enters the room before going back to staring at the wall

"What's wrong?" Rin asks, since they aren't happy anymore. Pretty reasonable question.

Chara hums lightly, flicking their gaze back at Rin, "Nothing's wrong... just reminiscing." Theyspare a brief smile before their expression goes neutral once more and they gaze back at thewall blankly

"About what?" Rin asks the obvious follow up question.

Chara sighs, "...Everything I suppose." They answer after a moment of silence

"That's a little vague."

Chara hums in agreement but doesn't say much else

"will... you tell me more?"

Chara looks back at Rin, surprised somewhat that Rin bothered to ask, "About my life here the first time...?" They trail off

"Did you like it?" Rin continues prodding to see what she can know.

Chara nods, a small smile forming on their face, "Yes." They answer simply, "Did you know that Asriel was my very first friend? The underground is the first place I've ever called home and Toriel was the first person I ever truly called and considered, 'mother'." They explain softly, their eyes brightening a bit as they speak.

Rin looks visibly curious, though part of that is enjoying Chara looking like they're in a good mood. "Could you tell me more?"

Chara nods and motions for Rin to sit next to them on the bed

Rin does so without any issues, besides getting on the bed. She's still tiny.

Chara smiles at Rin, taking a moment to think about what else to tell her before continuing, "Me and Asriel were like siblings since the start, we had fun and it was nice living here. We played pranks and told storys to each other. I'd tell him about the surface and he'd tell me about the  
underground." They continue softly, "Did you know that very few monsters now-a-days have ever seen the stars before?"

Rin shakes her head no. "I don't really know anything about down here yet." She's very much paying attention

Chara's red eyes gleam, "Well, we're stuck here underground via a magical barrier. Monster-kind has been trapped down here for century's, never having seen the night sky even once in their life. The only monsters old enough to tell the tale would be the king and queen and Gerson from Waterfall." Chara pauses, "Asriel wanted to see them, the stars, and the moon, and the sun, and the sky. He was the light of the underground, the prince. Monster-kinds only hope, when I arrived I was called the same, father wanted to use me as a symbol of peace for monster and human-kind. Both me and Asriel wanted to bring monster-kind onto the surface someday, to make their wishes come true so that they could see the sun again. To free them.  
So we made a plan, and it almost worked."

Rin shakes her head a little at that one. "you told me about that plan, lets try something differentthis time, okay?"

Chara nods their agreement, "I thought the plan was foolproof, I was wrong about that so instead this time we'll do something else to free monster-kind, something better that can't gowrong."

Rin's tail wags a bit. "I like that idea, can I help?"

Chara smiles at Rin, "Yes." They say simply.

her tail wags faster at that, more at the smile than the answer. "thank you."

"Your welcome, Ms. Rin." Chara says simply, not sure what else to say

"Do you have more stories?" Rin asks

Chara nods, "There was this one time where me and Asriel played pretend with cardboardswords while mother and father were out shopping," Chara grins mischievously, "We made quite the mess and Asriel ended up using his magic to assist him in the battle. The house was a mess  
by the time mother and father got home and one of the vases somehow ended up glued to the ceiling."

Rin smiles a bit too. "How did it get there?" She asks curiously

Chara shrugs, "Neither me nor Asriel remembered putting it there so neither of us were quite sure how it got there in the first place."

"That's strange..." She's still curious

"Indeed."

"What else did you do?"

Chara's expression turns thoughtful, "Me and Asriel once accidentally mistook 'cups of butter' in a recipe for 'buttercups', father was in bed for a week before he eventually recovered. We felt rather guilty."

"...Buttercups are flowers, you can't eat them."

Chara looks a bit embarrassed, " Neither me nor Asriel knew at the time what 'cups of butter' meant so we put in Buttercups instead, we didn't know that those flowers in particular weren't edible or that they were poisonous until Mother explained it to us."

"but you guys are big, you're supposed to know what butter is." Rin is tiny

Chara giggles, "What are cups of butter, though? At the time I didn't know it referred to a way of measuring things. Asriel thought it meant the flower instead of cups of butter measured out. I didn't know any better."

Rin shakes her head. "Did you not know what a cup is?"

Chara shrugs, "There are two types of cups. A cup where you put liquid in to drink and a cup in which you use to measure liquids and solids. At the time I only knew of the first and Asriel said the recipe couldn't be referring to that."

She sighs. "I could cook for my mother well before I was your age."

Chara smiles bitterly at that, "My birth mother did not trust me to go anywhere near the stove or even the kitchen in general. She believed that I was the Devils child and dealt with me accordingly. Food was scarce, she believed if I had enough food, I'd have enough energy to run and while she did not want me, she believed that evil would follow everywhere I go. I was not allowed to even enter the kitchen or learn a word on how to cook for she believed then I would  
be able to eat more then just what she gives me and absence of control over me wasn't something she'd risk. Anything sharp was hidden where I could not find it and I was deprived of anything that would allow me to defend myself against her or the other villagers who all shared her belief." They explain quietly, almost as if they found nothing wrong with the way they were treated

Rin frowns thinking that over. "...No wonder you're so empty looking usually, you've had everything beaten out of you."

Chara solemnly nods their agreement

"Well, that just means something else needs to go back in." Rin decides.

Chara sighs, not even wanting to know what Rin means by that

Rin seems pretty set on that plan. "That settles it! I'm going to make you happy." Usually that thought would be in her head, not out loud

Chara huffs out a nearly silent laugh, a smile forming, "If there is anyone who could do so, it would most definitely be you, Ms. Rin." they say dryly

Rin seems more than a little startled at Chara replying, making it even more obvious that was meant to be an inside thought. "Are you teasing me?" She huffs, Rin tends to get angry when embarrassed, at least when its not excessive.

Chara shakes their head with a polite smile, "Not at all. I do mean that if anyone could make me truly happy again it would be you and Asriel."

That only serves to make her more embarrassed, and she glares at Chara. Though its clearly less than honest, as her tail is wagging form Chara's support.

Chara's smile grows a bit amused at the tail wagging and they decide to reach a hand out to petthe top of Rin's head and run their hand through her fur. They quickly get distracted from the conversation by how soft goat fur is and it shows on their expression

Rin continues trying to look angry, but her tail only wags faster from the petting and she leans in to be pet more. If she didn't have so much fluffy fur she'd have a very obvious blush from embarrassment. At least she's in a good mood.

Chara runs their hand through Rin's fur lightly before pulling away with a polite, fixed smile, "How has your day been so far, Ms. Rin?" They ask politely, smoothly changing the subject.

"You've been with me my entire day..." Rin attempts to dismiss the inquiry with a huff, pouting at Chara ending the petting without really noticing.

Chara hums lightly, "Perhaps. It's always good to ask, however."

"Why ask if you know how my day has been?" Rin has a different perspective on it. Her tone isn't negative at least.

Chara shrugs daintily, "Might as well, there's no harm in asking." They answer softly.

"Then what if I asked you how your day was?"

Chara smiles at Rin, "Then I'd answer, regardless of whether I've been with you the entirety of that day or not."

"What if I asked a different question then?"

Chara giggles, amused, "Then I'll answer that too." They reply, unable to hold back their grin.

"Any question I ask?" Now Rin is very curious.

“Indeed.”

"Well then... Have you liked your day?" Rin goes through all that to rephrase Chara's question back at them.

Chara smiles fondly at Rin, "I am well, how about you, Ms. Rin?"

"I was better before yo-... I'm fine." Rin caught herself before admitting she likes being pet, even if its painfully obvious she does.

Chara smiles sweetly, "Go on." They prompt softly, "It sounds as if you have something to say?"

They sound genuine despite the way they phrased that

Rin's fur seems to stand up a bit at that response, embarrassment a bit obvious as she aggressively shakes her head no. "No, nothing else to say..."

Chara observes the reaction with keen eyes, thinking over the past few minutes before realizing what Rin was going to say. Chara's smile becomes sly and calculating as they lean close to her, "Is it perhaps that you like being pet, Ms. Rin? I wouldn't be against petting you again if that'swhat you'd like me to do." They offer softly with a sweet smile.

Rin's only response is glaring angrily at Chara, as anger is still her go to reaction to embarrassment. Of course, her tail still wags, because Rin would like that.

Chara notices her tail wagging immediately and reaches out to pet Rin once more, running their hands throughout Rin's fur

Rin, as expected, leans toward Chara's hand as her tail wags faster, her glare weakening.

In the main area, there is a knock at the front door.

Chara blinks, turning their head at the faint sound of knocking, they untangle their hand from Rin's fur with an apologetic smile and stands, "I think someones at the door, I'm going to see who it is. Are you coming with me?"

Rin's immediate reaction is pouting at Chara for stopping, as readable as a book. "...It takes me a bit to get out of bed, you'd have to wait..." Chara also has the option of helping Rin down, or just carrying her.

Chara rolls their eyes before offering Rin a hand and pulling her to her feet, "Lets go see whos at the door." They say with faux patience before turning and heading out of the room, leading Rin by hand behind them. They seemed very curious to see who it is.

Rin is a little startled by being pulled along like this all of a sudden, but isn't protesting for the time being.

  
Elsewhere, Toriel and Asriel, sitting together in the rocking chair, startle at the sound of a knock in the main area. Looking up from her book, Toriel gives Asriel an apologetic smile, "Get up, dear, it sounds like someones at the door." She whispers to him softly.

Asriel beams at her, sliding out of her lap- and the chair, "Come on, mom! Lets go see who it is!" He exclaims, pulling gently at Toriel's arm in an attempt to get her to hurry up.

Toriel gives in to his impatience and gets to her feet, "I am coming, my child. No need to be so impatient, dear." Toriel chides him gently with a disapproving frown, though she does seem quite amused, before heading towards the door, a gentle smile forming on her expression as Asriel races after her.  
  
When the door is opened, they are greeted with the sight of someone who could easily be assumed to be a monster, much alike the Dreemurrs, but a Tanuki instead of a goat.  
  
At the door is a unknown girl, though human in shape and clothing she has animal ears, a large racoon dog tail, and a cover of fur matching the tail. "Uh... Hello," She says, "Sorry to bother, but I've got no clue where I am."

Chara, once they are out in the hallway, tip toes towards the end of the hall before peaking around the corner curiously just as the visitor speaks up. Toriel's standing in front of the front door, Asriel peaking behind her dress shyly, their bodies blocking Rin and Chara's view of the visitor.

Toriel smiles gently at the little girl, carefully hiding her intrigue and surprise behind a gentle and motherly smile as she kneels down to be at the child's height, "Greetings dear, I am Queen Toriel and this is my son Asriel. I do not believe I've seen you around here before, what is your name, little one?" She asks softly, a bit of concern peaking behind her friendly smile.

Asriel waves at the girl from behind Toriel at the sound of his name with a friendly grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 105/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


	17. The Addition Named Michiru Kagemori

**Chapter Seventeen: The Addition Named Michiru Kagemori**

Rin is not one to just hide away for no reason, so she keeps walking onward regardless of the hold Chara has on her sleeve.

"I'm not that short..." The girl huffs. She is short in comparison to Toriel. "I'm Michiru."

Chara rolls their eyes at Rin, letting go of her sleeve, "I'm Chara. It's nice to meet you Michiru." They speak up softly before approaching the small group at the door with a cautious yet curious look at the newcomer, they stay near Asriel and Rin, almost as though they are too shy to wander closer.

Toriel gets to her feet and sends a warm smile at Chara and Rin as they enter the room, almost seeming to brighten in joy as she clasps her hands together, "Ah, there you two are! Chara, Rin, this is, as I assume you've already heard, our guest Michiru." Toriel then turns back to Michiru happily, moving out of the way to let the girl inside, "My dear, do come inside and do make yourself at home. I very rarely get any visitors now-a-days."

"Thank you, but I just need directions back home is all." Michiru says, though does take a step or two inside the door.

Toriel's eyes soften and she frowns in concern, "Oh dear, are you lost?" She tisks before smiling warmly at the girl once more and laying a warm fluffy paw on Michiru's shoulder and ushering the girl inside, "Could you tell me what region of the underground you belong in? Waterfall or New Home perhaps? Your a tad under-dressed for Snowdin..." Toriel trails off, ushering Michiru into the dining area rather quickly and pulling out a chair from the dining table and gesturing to it absent-mindedly, "Sit down, little one, I'll get you some warm tea and some sweets for the road." Without waiting for a response, Toriel heads into the kitchen and out of sight.

Chara and Asriel look on with wide eyes, looking at each other before shyly approaching Michiru in unison. Asriel smiles shyly at the girl, fidgeting in place before speaking, "I'm sorry about mom... she can be a little too much sometimes."

Rin joins her siblings, not quite in lockstep though.

Michiru just smiles and shakes her head. "It's fine, I think she got the wrong idea though, I have no idea what any of those places are."

Chara tilts their head, a curious expression on their face, "Are you from the surface, perhaps?" they speak up softly

"I mean I don't live in a cave, yeah. I'm from Japan." Michiru says

That seems to catch Rin's attention very quickly.

Chara grins, their demonic red eyes lighting up in delight, seeming to find the information VERY interesting judging by how their face lights up, "That's interesting. Very, very interesting, considering that there's no monsters up on the surface. They were all imprisoned down here many centuries ago." they comment slyly, a calculating glint in their eyes, "Perhaps, could youbelong to another world or universe?"

Asriel gasps, his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement, there was practically stars in his eyes, "That- That would be so COOL!" He squeals in delight, waiting impatiently with tons of excitement to hear Michiru's answer.

"What? Not a chance, I just got some weird disease or something. One hundred percent human." Michiru shoots down that idea of Chara's. "Have kids always been so imaginative?"

Rin is visibly analyzing Michiru.

Asriel frowns, tilting his head like a lost puppy, "Humans don't have tails, though. Only monsters and animals have tails."

"No need to remind me..." She sighs. "I don't know why I have it, just that I do now and I didn't before."

Asriel is now grinning once more and bouncing up and down with excitement, "Mom told me that the reason monsters are down here is because seven great wizards locked us away with a magic spell. Maybe you're cursed!" He gasps, "We gotta tell mom, she might know how to cure you!!!"

"I think I'd know if I met a wizard, but if you think so then go ahead." Michiru offers him a smile.

Rin is clearly displeased by the terminology used but doesn't say anything.

Asriel giggles, "I'll go get mom and tell her!" He decides before promptly running off into the kitchen.

Chara sighs, "And there he goes again." they murmur, watching him run off with a frown before turning back to Michiru with a polite smile, "I apologize for assuming things, Michiru. I have quite the imagination sometimes, regardless, I should've asked before making any assumptions. That was unfair of me." They apologize softly, bowing their head as if ashamed or embarrassed

"Its fine, I might as well be in another world now anyways, I've never left the country before." Michiru isn't too bothered at all.

Chara smiles, lifting their head, "I'm glad I didn't upset you, Michiru." They state softly before frowning in worry, a thought seeming to come to mind, "I don't believe there's any way back to the surface, mother will probably attempt to house you, adopt you so to speak like she did me." They speak up softly.

"I don't think she has much reason to adopt an adult." She replies. "and there's always a way back, even if its complicated."

Chara simply smiles, "Perhaps."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Reminder: "page 108/109, RP script Undertale Fate Last Encore"


End file.
